The Crossroads to a Different Destiny
by yellowbender
Summary: A retelling of book three, with some unexpected additions to the Gaang. After escaping the catacombs, Katara finds out she left the Earth Kingdom with more than battle scars and a defeated Avatar... Meanwhile, Zuko will stop at nothing to make the world a peaceful place for his accidental family. (retelling of book three: fire)
1. The Crossroads of Destiny

**HOPE YOU ENJOY AND STICK AROUND TO SEE WHERE I TAKE THE GAANG IN A RETELLING OF SEASON 3...**

 **THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS OR WORLD.**

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches." Zuko turned to look at me for a moment, but turned away without responding. "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood." Zuko looked at me again, but he was more irritated.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I was angry now.

"I don't?! How dare you!" I shouted. "You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." I turned away from him and crouched down. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." I put my hand on my necklace as I began to cry. Hearing Zuko step closer behind me only made me sob harded.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." I turned around to face Zuko, and wiped my tears. Zuko was looking at me sympathetically and I was genuinely surprised. He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." I offered shamefully.

"It doesn't matter." He said nonchalantly, only making me feel more guilty.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

"My face." He turned away from me and brought a hand up to the scar on his eye. "I see." Regretting how I spoke, I tried to explain myself.

"No, no, that's not what I meant-"

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." I sighed and looked at the floor. He made me feel sorry for him despite everything he did to my friends and I. Wanting to comfort him I reached out for his shoulder, but then dropped my arm. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Maybe you could be free of it." He turned to me and I could see his eyes light up with hope for a second.

"What?"

"I have healing abilities." Zuko's hopeful look disappeared.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." I reached under my shirt and pulled out a small vial of water.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important. I got closer to Zuko and placed a hand on his scar. He froze for a second but then I seen him relax into my touch. "I don't know if it would work, but-" He kissed me.

Zuko just kissed me.

I pulled away in shock. "I'm sorry, I just-" He began to spit out a jumbled apology. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I decided I liked it. I stood on my toes and returned the kiss. Zuko immediately stopped talking and looked down at me shyly.

* * *

 _For a moment they didn't move, but then slowly lips locked, arms intertwined, and clothes were shed. The was no one else in the world. No wars to be fought or sides to be on. They were both selfish, Katara uncharacteristically so, and enjoyed each other's company._

 _She admitted she had only shared a kiss with Jet once and Zuko reassured her it was fine. It made him even more nervous but he hid it well. A new protective instinct helped him take the lead._

 _They lay together looking at the dazzling cage they've been left in sharing stories from their travels. Occasionally they would show up in each others timelines and they felt awkward before continuing. A secret was forged between both of them, and if life continued outside the catacombs no one could know about it._

 _Slowly however, they let the world come back to them, they walked around close to one another scanning for any sign of a way out. After realizing they truly were stuck Zuko sat himself on top of a rather large crystal and watched as Katara grew increasingly frustrated with 'how hard rocks are'._

* * *

I threw my arms up in a huff and sat on the ground. When I heard Zuko coughing I turned around and immediately started to laugh. I accidentally hurled an entire spring of water at him. As soon as he noticed me laughing Zuko's irritation melted into a smile, until he was chuckling a little as well.

For a while after we just talked about our previous encounters and he told me a lot about his Uncle. He clearly loved the man dearly and held him at a high regard. As we put our clothes back on he spoke again. "I can't believe you were willing to use that water on me."

"I will, I still am."

"No." He shook his head. "You can't waste it on me."

"I trust you." He looked stunned. "I really do."

"You-" All of a sudden the wall of the cave exploded.

"Katara!" I heard Aang call my name but could see through the dust. Hurriedly, I straightened out my clothes and called back. Aang stared at Zuko and I, clearly confused by how close we are. I ran up to him and we embraced him in a warm hug. When I let go, Aang and Zuko start glaring at each other.

"Aang, I knew you would come." Zuko looked at me with an upset expression. Then he looked at his Uncle, who so far had not said anything.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar!" He pointed at Aang aggressively.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang responds, annoyed that he wasn't grateful. Zuko snarled at Aang and tried to lunge at him. Iroh grabed him, preventing him from causing a fight.

"Zuko, it's time we talked."The man then turned back to Aang. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Aang clasped his hands and bowed respectfully to Iroh before running back through the hole in the cave. I felt stuck, I knew I should've followed him but I didn't move. I awkwardly watched Zuko's Uncle begin to lecture him. "You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!"

Zuko shut his eyes and tried to absorb his uncle's words. Before he could say anything, we were startled by a violent quake. A trail of crystals shot out of the ground until they reached Iroh, trapping him. Zuko readied himself for an attack. Azula and two Dai Li agents slid down from the tunnel they just created. Azula looked at Zuko mockingly.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko-you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" She sneered.

"Release him immediately!" He shouted, fists clenched. I couldn't tell if Azula didn't see me or didn't care to acknowledge me standing behind her brother.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." Iroh called for his nephew's attention.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." He begged.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula looked over at the old man coldly, and then turned her attention back over to her brother. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want." She kept getting closer and closer to him. I finally spoke up, quite enough for only Zuko to hear me.

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Zuko looked at me and then back at Iroh, clearly unsure of whom to listen to. He shut his eyes and dropped his head.

"You are free to choose." Azula said enticingly as she waved the Dai Li agents away and ran up the tunnel Aang had left through.

"I have to find Aang before she does." I ran not far behind her. When we made it to another open cavern I instantly spotted Aang speaking with my brother near a canal full of water. As I ran towards them I spotted Toph sullenly sitting beside them.

"Go get the Earth King." Aang ordered. Toph got up and lead Sokka away through a new tunnel she began making. I called Aang's name and he turned to me. He gave me a strange look of fear that made me stop in my tracks.

Aang quickly directed the water in between us into a stream that flew right past my head. I turned around just in time to hear the steam created by water hitting fire.

Blue fire. Aang quickly came over and used earthbending to create a wall of stone to protect us. Azula's fire hit the wall with great force, and knocked Aang back. I ran around the smoldering wall and bent the water in the channel. Then I charged at Azula and brought the water crashing down on her. She deflected the attack with a short blast of fire, but I kept my momentum and spun the water around her, smashing it into the floor and creating a large wave.

Azula stomped the ground and flung her hands out, making a wall of fire that evaporates the wave coming at her. The huge cloud of steam that made hid Azula from view. Aang and I looked left and right, preparing for a sneak attack.

A moment later, Azula jumped out of the steam from one of the larger crystals high above. She attacked with two blue fireballs that we extinguished by bending the water into a shield. Azula landed on a piece of rock jutting out from one of the large columns. Aang shoot his fists forward and brought his palms down. He sent a shockwave through the ground and into the column, destroying it. Azula gasped and dropped down between Aang and I, pointing her fingers at both of us. Azula looks back and forth nervously, waiting for our next move.

Suddenly, a blast of red fire landed between Aang and Azula. They shield themselves from it and turned towards the direction it came from.

Zuko.

He stepped closer to them, poised in his firebending stance. I watched him look at Azula, who gazes back at him harshly. Then he looked at Aang with an annoyed scowl, that Aang easily returned. Finally Zuko looked at me, and he let his glare slip for a second, like he almost regretted what he was about to do before he done it.

Then it was chaos.

Aang gasps just before Zuko punched forward, and shot a fireball at him. He reacted just in time and protected himself by airbending a spiral of wind around his body. He jumped back to gain distance as the flame is dispersed.

Azula smiled at Zuko's decision and then turned to me. She waved her arm in an arc and thew a jet of fire at me with an underhand toss. I bent the water from my water skin and extinguished the fire. Meanwhile, Zuko was still furiously sending fireballs at Aang with a series of punches.

Aang quickly ran around in a circle at high speed to create a whirlwind that blocked the attacks. After he built up some momentum, Aang came to a halt and threw his chest out, sending out a gust of air in the shape of his body. Zuko gasps just as the gust hits him, blowing him back several feet and knocking him to the ground.

Then Aang leapt forward and attempted to attack Zuko with a blast of wind, but Zuko rolled out of the way and countered with a blast of fire to Aang's legs. He jumped high into the air and lands on a column of earth. Zuko sprung to his feet and shot more fireballs in his direction, but Aang hopped out of the way and landed on the tip of a large, pointy crystal sticking out of the stone wall high above.

Zuko lowered his stance and coiled his body, gathering energy, and launched a blast of fire at him. Aang lifted his arms, and moved the crystals below him so they rose up to and block the attack. The fire blast was too strong and exploded on contact, shattering the crystals. Aang was blown back. Zuko pulled back his still flaming fist and brought both down to his side, creating two large, thick flames.

He waved his arms and turned the flames into long, searing whips of fire. Aang recovers and readied himself for the new attack, crouching on top of a cluster of crystals. Zuko swug both whips at Aang, who jumped away as the fire whips sliced through the crystals. Aang landed at the top of a cliff, but had no time to catch his breath because Zuko immediately followed up the attack. Aang jumped over the burning whips and onto a nearby column. Zuko slung the fire around and continued his relentless strikes.

Meanwhile, Azula landed feet first on the floor, with a puddle of my water beneath her. We ran towards each other. I stopped and bent the puddle, lifting it up with one arm and thrusting it at Azula with the other. She tried to side step my attack,but the water passed just inches by her face and cut a few hairs from her bangs. She gave me an agitated growl.

Zuko was still spinning his fire whips over his head. Aang was clinging to a stalactite, weakly defending himself from the flames. He jumped away to another hanging rock as the fire whips cut through the one he was just on. Aang pushed off the stalactite with his legs and kicked another one, causing it to break off and fall. He turned himself right side up and slams his fists down into the falling rock, causing it to plunge downward. The massive stone hit the floor, kicking up dust and creating a crater. Zuko was blown back by the shock wave and he slumped to the floor.

I was across the channel of water still fighting his deranged sister. I bent a puddle on the ground, lobbed it at Azula, and it knocked her to her knees again. As she started to get back to her feet I pulled the water all around my body to create two long tentacleswhere my arms were and lifted them high into the air. Azula leaned forward and thrust out her fists. She released a blast of fire, but I quickly extinguished them with one of the water tentacles I was controlling.

Swirling the water around with my hand, I was able to hit Azula again. She tried to counter with a straight kick, but the blue flame extinguished when I wrapped a tendral around her leg. I rose my arms and Azula lifted into the air, shouting in fright.

Just when I thought I finally had her, a large arc of red fire sliced through the water tentacle. I lost my grip on Azula and she landed on her feet. She smiled at her brother before turing her attention to Aang He was still dizzied by his last attack, but before I could stop her Zuko threw two lances of fire at me. I extinguished them with the tentacles of water I had regained control of.

"I thought you had changed!" I shouted at him in absolute outrage as we both sent our elements after each other.

"I have changed." I could tell he wasn't even trying to lie to me, he was just being delusional. He actually believed his sister and I felt bad.

"Zuko, you-" He sent a massive fireball to the ground right in front of me and it sent me flying. I propped myself up onto my elbows and tried to focus my blurry vision. I looked up as the ringing in my ears faded and realized Zuko was looking down at me with a mix of guilt and concern. I made a frantic swiping motion with my arm, and a weak puddle of water splashed onto him.

"I'm sorry, I ju-"

"Zuko!" we both turned our head to the old man's shouting. Iroh was making his way threw a couple Dai Li Agents to get to us. By the time he actually got over to where we were, I had got up and ran to Aang. We began fighting alongside each other, taking out at least a dozen earthbenders, but they just kept coming.

"There's too many." Aang looked like he was about to panic before a look of realization crossed his features. "I'm sorry Katara." Before I could ask what he was apologizing for, he sat down and encased himself in a dome made of crystals. Moments later I could see a familiar glow beginning to radiate from inside. I ran backwards towards to Dai Li and then looked at me with mutual confusion. Then the dome Aang was in shattered and knocked every one of them off their feet.

I turned my head briefly to see Iroh and Zuko both fighting Azula. Then Aang began to rise from the ground. His eyes were bright blue and the crystals and water around him started to spin in his direction.

"No!" I heard Iroh shout. Just as I turned to see what he meant, I watched Azula extend her arm and point two fingers at Aang. Neither of them could stop Azula in time, because in her desperation she sent a single bolt of lighting towards the Avatar. I turned to face Aang absolutely horrified.

When the lightning hit him,, Aang began writhing in pain before he started to crash down to ground. I immediately began to cry as time seemed to slow. Then instinctively, I created a large wave under myself and it wipe out everyone around me. Zuko, the remaining Di Li, and Azula all got washed off their feet as I used the wave to propel myself towards Aang. I caught him and then let myself fall to my knees holding him.

Azula got to her feet and began advancing towards us. Iroh cuts her off with a massive wall of fire.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" He sent a few more attacks to his niece but then suddenly a ring of crystals encased everything except his head.

"Nephew, she cannot give you what you want. Save the Avatar, and you will save the world."

"Oh, hush Uncle."

"No!" I shouted as Zuko took a step towards us. "You're not coming."

"Katara, I didn't mean to-" He started to apologize again but his sister stopped him with a harmless fireball she sent whizzing past his good eye.

"Uncle betrayed you dum dum." Azula said carelessly. "Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero." Then she turned on me again. Without Iroh, there was no one left to stop her and I knew I had to get Aang out of there.

I started to swirl the water underneath me, to send me up to the surface threw the opening that Aang inadvertently blasted right about where we were. I wasn't fast enough and she yanked on my ankle before I could make it out of her reach.

Before she could drag me all the way back down I heard her scream. "You idiot, you could've had everything again!" She shouted at Zuko. When she turned to face him I could see a giant burn on her armor.

"I'll hold her off. Go!" Zuko yelled at me. I didn't wait long enough to see if he was telling the truth.

When we got to the surface, Sokka helped me lays Aang down on Appa's shoulders. I took out the oasis water, and removed the top of the container. Then I bent the small amount of water out of it and held it over my palm. It began to spin in a small circle until it was glowing. The others watch as I lifted Aang and places the water over the wound on his back. It lowers into the open skin and I watched the glow spread through Aang's body. I held him close and began to cry again.

For an instant, Aang's arrow glowed, and a second later he groaned. I gasps and smiles joyfully, turning Aang around to look at him. He smiled as he looks back at me. I pulled him to me and held him close, grateful that he is was alive.

We all turned to the hole in the ground when we heard Zuko yelling."So help me, do not take one more step Zuko or I will end you." Zuko froze and put his hands up. Sokka looked conflicted.

"We have to move, this is going to be our only chance to escape the city, and we can't stay here." I looked at my brother, not bothering to mask the devastation I was feeling. Zuko came closer. I held out one hand trying to look menacing, but he he didn't stop until he was right next to Appa. He spoke a lot quieter.

"You should take one of my sister's ship so they don't notice you leaving." I instantly stood up and hurled frozen ice spikes toward him. Zuko melted all but one before it could make contact with his skin. Grabbing his arm and biting back a cry, he muttered. "Please, I want to help you." Seeing blood on his sleeve made me feel pride and guilt. "I want to make m Uncle proud, not my father."

"He wouldn't have ended up like this in the first place if it wasn't for you!" I lashed out again with a water whip that would also probably leave a mark. Toph placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's telling the truth, we have to take this chance." The feeling of sadness quickly evaporated into anger once more.

"Fine." Sokka nodded and picked Aang up with much less effort than I had. "One wrong move and I'll drown you standing up." Zuko didn't respond to me, he just helped the group get Aang securely on Appa and lead them to the fire nation ships.

When we got to the dock he told the crew that this shipped was to be emptied to make room for prisoners and surprisingly they listened. As soon as everyone was on the ship and Appa was hidden Zuko gave Sokka the okay to guide the ship out to sea as fast as he could. Buy the time the crew realized what was happening all the could do was send fire toward the unaffected metal vessel.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LET MY KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHANGES XOXO**


	2. A Ship Without Direction

At first no one did anything except sit below deck hoping no one was following us. Sokka came and let us know the ship was fine. Everyone else exhaled in relief, and for a moment no one paid attention to Aang and I. I was holding him like a baby, silently crying. That didn't last that long.

"Let me take him to a bed for you." Zuko knelt in front of me but I pulled Aang closer to me in protest.

"You've done enough 'helping'." Sokka stopped bandaging Toph's arm and looked at me warily.

"Katara I-"

"No, not another word." Zuko opened his mouth to say something else but stopped. Toph spoke in an unusually soft voice.

"Katara, you've done all you can for him. We have to let him wake up on his own now."

"No!" I nearly screamed. "We don't have time, and he shouldn't have to suffer like this." Sokka tied the bandage and came over to me. He scooped Aang up and gestured for me to follow.

I was so determined to protect him, but couldn't muster the strength to fight my brother. Zuko was a little uncertain when Sokka made the same motion toward him but followed us anyways.

"Show me where we can take him." I didn't protest but followed Zuko and my brother with a sour face. After reaching the end of a hall he opened a door that was larger than all the other ones they had past. When he opened it and they looked inside the siblings understood why. It was Azula's room.

"I know it might be a little weird but this is going to be the best room on the ship." After giving each other a look, Sokka lay Aang down on the bed and I stripped off his shirt. I was more visibly composed as I took the last of the water in the vile I had and began healing over the large burn in Aang's chest. Inside however I was a reck. After a long time all I was rewarded with was a small moan. Sokka put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough, don't waste any more energy on him. It won't make a difference at this point." Sokka understood that I still wanted to do more, but knew there was nothing else I could give Aang except time.

"I'm only going to sit with him." Sokka nodded and left. Zuko was left standing there unsure if he should leave of stay silent. He decided instead to take this as an opportunity to apologize.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him with a look of absolute rage.

"No! You aren't, you never learn. You make the same mistakes again and again. I trusted you!" Zuko pulled back again.

"Katara, I'm trying-"

"Not with me you aren't. Not anymore. You're not going to hurt anyone on this ship anymore" There was a finality in my tone that seemed to shake Zuko.

"If you need anything let me know." His voice was quiet and monotone. With that he left me and made his way through the ship to find a room for himself.

I felt the need to bath myself, to rid of the lingering feelings on my skin. I felt dirty after trusting Zuko and being so intimate with him. I felt guilty for letting my desire to show compassion nearly kill her best friend. Most of all I felt stupid for nearly wasting her spirit water on the bastard that nearly doomed the world's last hope.

Scrubbing every inch of myself until my skin felt raw, I spent over a hour in the bathtub. I spent a long time detangling my hair and redoing the braid it was in. The more I thought the more disgusted with myself I felt. Wrapping a towel around myself, I washed my clothes just as thoroughly. I put my blue outfit back on and straightened it out in front of the mirror.

Wandering around Azula's room, I examined everything she had in there. Taking note that her clothes looked like the would fit me, and would come in handy since I only had one outfit left. It was a surprisingly revealing and of course Fire Nation, so actually putting them on might take a lot of convincing myself.

For the next few days I rarely left the room Aang was in. Eating only what I was forced to and sleeping on the floor next to him. Nobody bothered talking to me while we ate because I snapped back with cruel remarks the first few times they biting words always made me feel guilty, but for some reason I couldn't stop myself.

Zuko also kept to himself mostly practicing his bending and finally teaching himself how to play Pai Sho. Toph had the unfortunate task of keeping Sokka occupied, but she didn't seem to mind too much. The group's mood was overall pretty glum and they didn't have a real objective anymore, other than don't get caught of course.

One night a few weeks after boarding the ship, Zuko woke up to my scream. He bolted upright and listened intently. Getting up, he held a small flame in his palm and went toward the direction he heard it from. At the end of the hallway he stopped at the large door and heard quieter crying. Slowly he opened the door and looked in.

Aang was still laying in the same spot, unmoving. What he seen next was admittedly hard for him to watch.

I was seated on the floor with her knees pulled into myself, crying. My blanket way thrown at my feet and my hair was covering my face. Despite being certain I would lash out at him, Zuko sat down and put an arm around me.

"It's going to be okay." I looked at him warily but didn't protest. I was absolutely exhausted. He combed her hair out of the way and let her lean on his shoulder. "He is going to be alright."

Eventually I fell asleep and Zuko lay me down again with the blanket wrapped snugly around me. After that night, he made it a habit of checking in on me more often since everyone else was too afraid to.

Over the next week I slowly stopped being rude to Zuko. I was too tired all the time to be hurtful anyways. Zuko kept trying to make us tea as well as his uncle could, while I would occasionally open up with random things that were on my mind. Often times it had no substance because I was just trying to stay distracted. However, no matter what is was, Zuko always tried to pay attention.

After a while Zuko tried to get me to go up on deck to get some fresh air. I fought him on it for the first few times because I was still wary to entertain being 'friends' again. I also didn't like leaving Aang alone. One evening, I gave in and and slowly followed him threw the ship.

Zuko noticed how weak I seemed, even though I was trying really hard to hide it. I had lost a considerable amount of weight since we boarded the ship. Understandable since I didn't use her muscles for anything other than raising my chopsticks at this point.

He just watched me look up at the night sky as if it was the first time I had seen it. Everyone else was asleep but the full moon was out. I spun around and closed my eyes before stumbling onto the side railing. I held myself up trying to make her vision stop swaying.

"You need to get out more." I looked at Zuko with an offended glare. "Sitting with Aang all day isn't doing anything to help him, and you are losing your strength." I frowned but then smiled mischievously.

"Fine, but next time you say something dumb like that it should be in a dessert." He looked at me quizzically.

"Why?"

"It's a full moon, and I'm a waterbender dum dum." I took a few steps back and rose my arms. The ocean followed my movements until it was whirling in circles around me. Zuko took a step forward with a smirk, but I could tell he was a little apprehensive for some reason.

Standing under the night sky I felt confident enough to make the first move. I hurled a glob of water toward Zuko. It didn't land as harshly as I thought it would, and he managed to turn half of it into steam before it even his him.

Zuko shook his arm that was now soaking wet. He dropped to the floor and kicked my feet from under me, only to catch me a few inches before I hit the floor. "Okay, maybe you're right." I admitted as she shoved Zuko away and got up.

He watched me with a smug smile until I ran to the railing and puked overboard. It seemed to come out of nowhere and I couldn't help myself. I pushed Zuko away as he looked on with a guilty expression. After a while I stopped and sunk to the floor. He seemed unsure of how to react to what just happened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-."

"Stop, it isn't your fault, I was just sea sick." Zuko sat across from me.

"You haven't felt like this the whole time though?"

"Well no, I don't know. I just haven't been moving on the ship much." I shrugged as she rubbed my face. We sat in silence for a while before Zuko asked.

"Do you want me to make some tea, I'm not very tired anymore." I looked over to him and laughed.

"From you? I think I'm good." Zuko got up and offered me his hand. I took it and let him lead me to a bed. I happily accepted it, after sleeping on a metal floor for weeks I quickly let my now aching body drift into a deep sleep.

When I woke up Sokka was excitedly shaking me. "Dad! Katara wake up, Dad's ship is coming!" I looked up at her brother drowsily but excited, I still felt the same sick feeling I had the night before but it had subsided enough for me to ignore it. I got up and decided to just straighten out yesterday's clothes and quickly pulled back my hair.

Sure enough when I made it on deck all of my friends were watching as a water tribe ship made its way toward us. Eager to see her dad I pulled the water toward us until I gently stopped the boat the perfect distance away. I was curious to see how my father knew this was them and not a ship full of fire nation. Crossing my fingers they weren't coming to attack, I waited.

A long board bridged the gap and one by one men from the southern water tribe came on board. Sokka and I tackled our father in a long hug. Nobody interrupted our reunion. I was crying uncontrollably while Sokka was making too many jokes that weren't funny. Dad just listened to us both happily.

Zuko and Toph entertained the rest of the crew with a retelling of what led us to where we were now. The crew didn't make much of effort to hide their discomfort around Zuko. Sokka and I brought their father to join the conversation just as Zuko explained how his sister hit Aang with lightning. The air grew thick with discomfort, and no one knew what to say or how to respond. I added flatly.

"He's alive, barely, and has been unconscious below deck for over a month." I attempted to add more cheer to my voice. "For now, why don't we have dinner and come up with a plan moving forward." It was a clear change in subject that no one seemed to mind.

After a little bit of resistance from Toph we sat together and ate a traditional Water Tribe meal. At first I was very excited but as soon as I smelled it completely lost my appetite. I forced down a few spoonfuls of the salty stew but spent most of my time at the table listening to the conversation. The room had a surprisingly happy atmosphere considering the subject matter.

I noticed that Zuko was giving her a strange looks of concern from time to time. Every time I caught him, I would eat a little and hope the distaste wasn't noticeable on my face. Then he would look away and pay attention to whoever was talking, never adding anything to the conversation.

No one seemed to mind his silence, especially since Toph was arguing every seemingly good idea that was suggested. When Sokka had enough of it he stopped her. "I don't care what you have to say about this one Toph, we have to invade the fire nation the day of the eclipse. The Earth Kingdom is powerless and we need to take any opportunity we can."

"But without twinkle toes, they won't take us seriously!" I froze. The idea of Aang being gone crept into my conscience again and I felt sick. I tried to excuse herself without anyone noticing.

When I got above deck I hoped the fresh air would drown the suffocating feeling, but it didn't. Leaning against the rails I began to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face my father.

"Katara, what's wrong?" I looked up at him and tried to slow my tears.

"Aang can't be gone, he has to get up, he has to be okay." I caught my breath. "The world needs him, we need him." He enveloped me in a hug.

"The avatar will be fine, I know you have taken good care of him. He will return to us soon." He pulled away. "But that isn't all that's on your mind, is it?" I slowly shook my head as I noticed the guilty look on his face.

"Dad, I know why you had to go, but we were all alone. Why couldn't you just stay?" I wasn't looking for answer, I knew the world needed him. "Once mom and you left we didn't have anyone, I don't want to be alone." He hugged me again, not having much to say.

"I love you Katara. No matter where I go, I will always love you and your brother."

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XOXO


	3. Lost Sight of the Sun

"The world thinks their last hope died, that he is never coming back." Dad said grimly to the dinner party. "Son, how could this be a good thing?"

"Like you said before, he will wake up, so he will be a surprise. The Fire Nation won't know what to do when they see him." He slams his hands down excitedly. "Without their bending they will be vulnerable, and when the find out they didn't take this advantage away from us, we couldn't possibly lose." Toph yanks Sokka back down to his seat.

"I hate to break to you snoozles, but we don't exactly have a date for when Aang is going to get his lazy butt up."

"Hey!" I shouted , defensively. "Don't say that." Toph made a small laugh before sitting quietly again.

"I don't think it would surprise my sister." Zuko added for the first time. "She has this almost physic ability to predict her enemies next move. Especially if it going to get in her way."

"But she's the one who told everyone she ended the Avatar Cycle." Sokka pointed out.

"I think she gave someone else credit for that." Zuko said flatly, confusing everyone even more. "She did it all the time when we were little." Sokka didn't see the reason in it still.

"Who else would've done it? She would want the glory that would bring her."

"Im telling you. One day she said she wanted to practice fire bending with me. We went to the palace garden, and as a 'demonstration' she burned down a few trees. She told me to tell Father I did it so that he'd be proud." Zuko shrugged. "He was just angry that his garden was burned down."

I asked. "You think she gave someone else credit for killing Aang, because she doesn't believe he's really dead?" Zuko nodded.

"I guess if the world thought they lost their Avatar, they would be less hopeful. Even if it wasn't true." Toph added.

"I'm going to go check on Aang." I said, getting up before anyone could point out their probably wasn't much change since I was there twenty minutes earlier. When I got there I grabbed a bucket from the corner of the room and brought it to his bedside.

The room was very drab now that I ripped all of Azula's things off the wall. Although I hated her, I still felt a little bad for being so destructive, so I gave them to Zuko to do what he pleased. I found out a few days later he had burned all of the fire nation memorabilia and threw the charred remains overboard. I wouldn't admit it to him but I was happy he chose to do that.

Kneeling over Aang I bent the water the same way I had been for over a month. The glowing water brightened the candle lit room, and I grazed over the wound on his chest. Not seeing immediate results used to really discourage me but now I just hoped, where ever Aang was, my healing brought him some relief.

For the first time however, I leaned down and placed a small kiss on Aang's forehead. "Please, come back to us. We need you Aang." With that I got up and made my way to the door. When I opened it I jumped in surprise to see Zuko about to open the door as well.

"Zuko!" I calmed myself and instinctively grabbed my mother's necklace.

"Sorry, I- uh, I wanted to talk to you about something." I raised an eyebrow. "Everyone else is a little too scared to try, and you hate me so-"

"I don't h-" I stopped myself. "What is it?" Zuko clearly caught what I was about to say but ignored it and carried on with what he was sent to say.

"Well, we are going to invade the fire nation soon, and everyone else has been training still. But you're just."

"I'm still bending!" I snapped defensively.

"Doing the same healing moves on Aang everyday isn't bending. Katara, I beat you under the full moon, surrounded by ocean, in less than a minute! You're a master waterbender, but even the moon pushes and pulls the tides every night, you need practice." I was about to yell at him again, but he had intrigued me.

"How do you know about the moon?" He looked a little surprised.

"My uncle told me." He looked sad so instead of asking what else he knew she sighed.

"I'm just so angry that Aang had to suffer, when all he wants to do was bring peace to the world. I can't think about anything else. I can't shake this guilt I feel, like if I was just a better healer he would be okay. If I just stopped your sister this wouldn't have happened." My voice softened. "If I didn't trust you everything would be okay."

Zuko stilled as I began to cry again. I tried to stop myself because being vulnerable around him still made me uncomfortable, but I couldn't. "I'm so sorry. I know I've said it a million times, but I am. I didn't want anything to happen to you guys, but I-I just can't say no to her, to my father." My resolve returned, to full blown anger anger.

"I wont forget that next time." With that I walked past him, toward the room I knew Sokka and I's father would be in. By the time I got there their was no evidence that I was crying left on my face, only a hard look of determination.

"Oh, good." Sokka chirped as I came over to the table. "We were talking about how all the water benders we know can help us sneak up to the beach undetected."

"What can I do?"

For hours after that our little family concocted an elaborate plan to raid the Fire Nation capital. Making sure to not rely to heavily on Aang in case he couldn't make his reappearance yet that day. By the end of the day what we had come up with was nothing short of brilliant. Even Toph couldn't find flaws when we briefed her on it.

I felt energized afterwards but everyone else was heading to bed. I decided to go on deck and practice bending moves I already knew I would need for the invasion. This included some I had never done before, but assumed I could figure out.

Horrified at how right Zuko was, I pushed myself to near exhaustion. Throwing ice daggers into the night sky and hurling globs of ocean from one side of the ship to the other, I watched just how weak my bending was. Even the basic water whip I had perfected was now sloppy and kept backfiring on me. I had to stop to heal myself, more times than I actually made effective moves.

Getting increasingly frustrated with myself, I started to just sporadically spray water all over the deck. I didn't even bother drying myself off after partially flooding the ship and giving up.

"Katara?" I whipped my head around and Zuko was looking around worried and confused. "What on earth are you doing?

"Practicing." I responding flatly.

"Not going how you planned?" Zuko said flatly as he was scanning the deck.

"No." I sighed. "Not really." He looked a little amused, and it just irritated me more.

"Do you want to practice with me?"

"What good would that do?" I scoffed.

"Uncle told me the greatest fire bending techniques he learned were from other elements. That we are all connected, the same as the Avatar, but the link is only weaker because we divide ourselves. Something like that anyways."

"That doesn't even make sense. Water puts out flames, just as earth blocks wind."

"Fine, but just don't sink the ship, we can't swim as well as you." He laughed at my scowl, and ignoring my rejection he continued. "Come on, show me what you got." Zuko lowered into a defensive fighting stance. The determination I had earlier revived itself as she called upon my element.

Taking control of all the water lying around the deck, I tried to quickly create a case of ice around Zuko. I only managed to make it into a sludgy, snow like material but it was still enough to buy me a moment to come up with my next move.

While he was defrosting his slushy prison, I muster up the best water whip I could manage. I wrapped the stream around Zuko and froze it into a lasso of sorts. When I tried tugging on it to bring him closer it snapped and he broke free. He was yet to actually fire bend, or do anything on the offensive, but I was already getting tired.

Zuko rolled on the floor and did the same move he did the last time we were dueling. I tripped again but this time I caught myself with a wave I brought beneath me. Landing on all fours, I began to cough up the water I accidentally inhaled.

I noticed that Zuko had stopped, and was knelt in front of me. "It's okay, you'll be a master again soon, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm not." I bit back.

"Then stop pushing yourself, and let your strength return to you naturally."

"No!" A weak glob of water splashed in Zuko's face. "I don't have time." I got up and began sending wave after wave toward Zuko. He wasn't fighting back and was barely defending himself. "Aang doesn't have time because of you, and I don't have time to waste either."

The corners of my vision were dimming and my breath was becoming very labored. "Stop, Katara, please, don't pushing yourself like this." Zuko pleaded. Another familiar voice came from our side.

"Katara, what the heck are you doing?" Toph yelled. "You're going to sink the ship!" After that there was an explosion of water and I collapsed, being swallowed by unconsciousness.


	4. Know Your Enemy

I woke up slowly with an internal groan. The feeling in my head made me certain if I sat up, I would throw up or blackout again. Deciding to just lay there for a moment, I listened to the conversation in the room. "I told you, I was only trying to help her regain her strength like you said to, but she lost it for some reason." Zuko said flatly. "I have no clue what made her want to kill me.

Lies, lies, lies, but I kept still.

"I swear, Zuko, if she wakes up and says this was your fault, my boomerang is going straight for your throat." Toph laughed a little, I heard the mischief in her voice before she even said anything.

"Guy, she's already awake." I still didn't open my eyes. "Before you pounce, go make something to eat. I'll want to talk to her about something."

"But-" Sokka interjected, sounding like a whining child.

"Out! You squirrel-monkeys can wait. " Toph demanded. I didn't move until the sound of my brother's grumbling stopped . I slowly rolled over and faced Toph, who had a strange look on her face. "What's wrong with you Sugar Queen?" Was all she asked, not expecting me to actual answer. "We're all stressed right now, but you, well I can't figure it out."

"I'm just worried." I said. Not lying but also sure she was probably referring something else. "Aang is still, well you know."

"God, why does this ship have to be moving all the damn time!" Toph screamed in outrage. "I know I'm blind, but I really wish I could still see on this rocking abomination. She punched a dent into the metal wall. But anyways, I can tell that your sick. Like the stress of this is physically affecting you or something. Your heartbeat is strange."

"What?!" I asked, even more horrified by how casually she said it. "How do you know, that can't be good."

"I don't know, like I said my vision is a little wobbly, but ever since we left Ba Sing Se it been beating in a really strange pattern."

"Aang needs to wake up." Toph made a sound that said she agreed but was unconvinced by something.

"Did hot head do this to you?"

"What?"

"Like last night, did he make you flood the ship or were you just being crazy." Toph elaborated. "Personally I'd believe you either way, it makes sense but he is so different now. I can't predict what he's going to say or do." That made me pause.

"I-I don't know. I just felt so weak and I wanted to make myself strong again. It was so strange, it was as if I never learned how to bend properly and it was just so frustrating. I felt as useless as I did in the South Pole all over again." I rambled.

"Well-" All of a sudden there was a loud yelling in the hallway. Sokka was interrogating Zuko about whatever happened the night before. Whatever they were saying was a little unclear, but it didn't sound like Sokka wasn't trying to hit him yet so we just sat there.

I was about to try and continue our conversation but the door, seemingly on its own, flew open with a loud clang.

"Stop!" Zuko shouted. A blast of wind speed past the door frame. "Aang stop!" We both realized what was going on instantly.

"Aang!" I jumped out of bed but immediately fell back on my knees. Shaking myself, I got up again slower this time, and darted into the hallway. It was empty so I ran toward the sounds of comotion.

Aang and Zuko were on either side of the large dining table. "I'm not your enemy, please, stop. Let me explain, I can help you." Another gust of wind blasted toward Zuko. he tried to dodge it but ended up just getting thrown against the wall.

"Tell me, where they are!" Aang roared.

"Aang!" I yelled pleadingly, he finally looked at me. His face showed a mix of excitement, confusion, and anger.

"Go find the others, I hold him off." Aang order, seeming even more unhinged he sent a spinning disc of air toward Zuko. It made a slice in his arm and it immediately began to bleed. Before Zuko could do anything about it, his wrists were frozen to the wall.

"Aang don't!" I begged. Sokka and Toph we now standing in the doorway as well, waiting to see what they should do.

"Guys, get out of here!" Aang repeated loudly. I tried to grab his wrist to pull him away and calm him down but he was already sending another wave of attacks toward Zuko.

Instead, I ran to the other side of the room, blocking the last of what Aang was sending Zuko's way. I summoned a wall of water to absorb the icy wind, before redirecting it and freezing makeshift handcuffs around Aang's wrist.

Turning around, I unfroze Zuko's arms. I was about to heal the gash on his bicep, but stopped when I began to sway the same way I had the night before.

Zuko seemed to notice the dazed look in my eyes and helped me lean against the wall. "It's just a cut, don't worry about it." I gave a small smile in response, and mentally promised to heal it when things calmed down. Seeing the cuts and bruises I left him the night before made me feel even worse. About not doing it immediately.

Meanwhile, Aang was bombarding everyone with questions and defeated struggling. I was still breathing hard, but still went over to Aang and enveloped him in a huge hug. "It's okay Aang, we're safe. You're okay." I started to cry in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Aang didn't say anything for a long time, just crying and letting me hold him like a baby.

Zuko left us without another word, while Toph and Sokka joined in the hug. "It's good to see you twinkle toes."

The group composed themselves and decided to go to dinner, no one bothered asking Zuko why he didn't want to join them. Tonight the crew on the next door water tribe ship wanted to serve them. Everyone except Zuko made their way over and excitedly introduced Aang. Dad was especially curious because Sokka had told him about the crush he had on me.

Aang was still a little fragile, and especially exhausted after the debacle he woke up to. Otherwise he seemed only a little less cheery then he was before. He greedily ate everything on his plate as he was brought up to speed on what has happened since they left Ba Sing Se.

When Aang ran his hand over his head in frustration, he finally noticed he had hair he asked a question he was clearly dreading the answer to. "How long was I gone?"

"Nearly two months." I said softly. "Aang, we thought you had died. You barely responded with I healed you with the spirit water, and so-" Sokka enthusiastically added.

"But you can be our surprise secret weapon since the world thinks you're dead and-"

"What!?" Aang cried. "They think I'm dead!?" He stood up and pounded to table accidentally sending some food flying. I glared at my brother. "They think I've failed again." Aang added sadly as his shoulders drooped. He left without another word.

"Why would you say that?" I barked.

"He has to know eventually." Sokka responded calmly.

"Not like that he didn't." I added. Toph made a huffing noise.

"He's right, just telling him would of been the best way of doing it. You need to stop babying him. If he has to act like a grown up, he has to be treated like it."

"No he doesn't Toph. We all deserve to still be kids." I said.

Whatever you say, mother." Toph said the last part in a spiteful tone. I threw my hands up in exasperation and stormed out as well.


	5. Dead Hope

It doesn't take long for me to find Aang in the storage unit Appa was calling home. I could see a mix of negative emotions radiating off him as I decided how to best approach him. "Aang." He looked up at me and some irritation melted away from his features. "Are you okay?"

"No." He was quieter than I had expected him to be. "I'm just going to go to bed." Aang gave Appa one final pet on the arm before leaving without another word. His defeated tone made me even more worried, but decided now would not be a good time to push for conversation.

For a while, I just pet Appa occasioanlly mumbling things that were on my mind. I was still feeling the sick feeling had been lingering since I got up, and decided to also go to bed. Hoping it would finally pass when I got up the next day.

My sleep was surprisingly good and I woke up much more alive than I had felt in a while. I felt the pull of the ocean, so I immediately threw on clean clothes I had stolen from Azula's wardrobe and headed for the ships deck.

I was surprised to find something so revealing and girly, considering what I knew about the princess. I also felt a little uncomfortable in it but preferred it over having to wear armor or dirty clothes. On my way upstair I made a mental note to do all the laundry soon, and try to make some of the stuff on board work for my friends

With the sun barely peeking over the horizon, it was an odd time of day for me to be awake. I pulled forward a large wave of ocean water and drenched myself.

After repeating the downpour few more times, I felt clean and refreshed. Then I rung myself off and pulled the water out of my clothes. I watched the sun rise as I braided my hair. It was definitely going to be a hot day but I didn't mind as much as I once would have. Taking advantage of the peaceful atmosphere, I practiced my bending forms.

When I pushed myself too hard, a pounding in my head would tell me to slow down. I kept going until after nearly an hour of pushing and pulling the streams of ocean water. Soon I could finally see myself making progress when I sent a particularly sharp water whip in the direction of a crate. It shattered, and I gleefully washed the shards overboard.

While sitting on the remaining crate, an idea popped into my head. Calling forth all the water I let slush into puddles on the deck. I wrapped myself in it completely, leaving only my head out. I willed herself to heal and the water began to glow. A first I felt tired and got dizzy but then it turned into a feeling of warmth and relaxation. My grip released and the water splashed around my feet. I exhaled in relief as the knot that had been my stomach for days seemed to untie itself.

"Katara?" The familiar voice startled me as I whipped her head around to face it. Zuko was watching me with a confused look. "Are, are you okay?" I simply nodded. "What are you doing?" I shrugged. He walked over toward me as he spoke. "I seen you healing yourself, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what would happen." My focus shifted to the bandage covering the gash Aang had given him the night before. Before he could protest I healed it. I tried to hide how tired I already was as I unwrapped the healed wound. "I'm sorry."

"Um-thank you, but it wasn't your fault." His tone was kind, but it scared me because every time I heard it, I was reminded of being under Ba Sing Se… under him.

"I know but I should've been there when he got up." Zuko knew there was no point in arguing. After joining us, he quickly learned how stubborn I could be. "He might not be so upset."

"Aang will be okay, but you still seem, well I don't know."

"I'm fine." I interrupted flatly, hoping to get a less passive attitude out of him "Took your advice, I've been bending all morning." Zuko looked up at the sky, the sun indicated it was almost noon.

"All morning?! Why are you pushing so hard? You're going to hurt yourself again."

"I said I'm fine!" I was the one being more aggressive now. Zuko didn't say anything for a while. I watched him decide whether or not he wanted to say what he was thinking. Finally, he looked up at me and said in a confident voice.

"Okay, I'm only trying to be your friend. So just please stop before it's too much." Instead of biting back again, I simply nodded. He took a moment to say anything."Can I teach you how to redirect lightning? No wait, I need to teach you how."

"What?" That wasn't what she was expecting.

"You know Azula can bend it, but, my fath- Ozai can. Ozai will use it." He looked away. "I know Aang has to wait a while longer before I can show him, and well that's not important. I don't want Azula hurting you, or Aang, or any of you again."

" _You_ hurt me." The emphasis I put on my words stung. "But if this is something I can do, something I can use to protect Aang next time. I want to learn. I won't let those monsters touch him again." Zuko flinched, not because I called his family monsters but because he could tell I still considered him one as well.

He sometimes forgot I still resented him, but I would painfully remind him when I would spit something like that at him. Zuko took a deep breath and tilted his head up toward the sun.

"Uncle developed this technique by watching water benders so this should be easier for you to learn than it was for me." Zuko got into a stance that was very familiar to me, and so I copied. He began repeating the same outward motion as he explained the lightning cannot go through the heart or it will stop. I could definitely see the obvious shift from Zuko's native bending technique to something a lot smoother.

Zuko stopped and watched me doing the form over and over again. I became so concentrated the puddles on deck rose and follow my gestures. He seemed to see this as a good sign. "I would've tried to do it, for Aang I mean." I stopped and the water splashed onto the floor again. "If I knew she would have, I mean I could've redirected the lightning. At least tried." My gaze shifted to a glare.

"No, you wouldn't have! Stop lying to me, I know better than to trust you now. So just stop trying to make me believe you. We can get along and maybe even be friends, but I will never trust you." Zuko clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You can do all you want to help us, but I will never forget what you did. You used me!" Zuko's frustration faded into a sad look of horror. I instantly regretted revealing that thought while lashing out

"You think- you think I was using you?" He whispered it as a question but already knew what my answer would be. We had never once mentioned this part of our capture, I was always just yelling at him for siding with Azula. But this was different, Zuko looked like he was going to be sick. "Katara, I was, I am so grateful for how kind you were toward me. Before that no one other than Uncle, and my mother, had done that. I can never tell you how sorry I am that I let Azula get to me again, but I _am_ sorry." I began to cry again, but my face still showed anger.

"Stop it, stop lying to me."

"I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to show you that I was thankful, and we just. I don't know. It just happened, and you didn't stop me. I wouldn't have touched you if you said not to." I looked at him with an intense stare, trying to find any sign that he was lying. I almost wish Toph was there to tell me he was.

"I should've said no, but I believed that is someone showed you love, you would be different. I was dumb enough to think that you deserved love at all. Guess that makes me the idiot who just got what she deserved." Zuko stilled and his eyes began to water.

"Please." He was unsure what he was asking for. I wiped my eyes and looked away.

"I'm going to go check on Aang." I took a deep breath as I left without another word. Zuko didn't follow. He just sat in complete horror, replaying everything Katara just said.

Below deck, the Aang had just woken up and was wandering around looking for a familiar face. I rounded a corner and ran right into him. "Aang." I stated with kind surprise. "I was looking for you. Do you want to help me cook breakfast, or I guess lunch with me." The young boy nodded with a small smile and wordlessly followed into the ship's galla. As we steamed rice and cut up some sort preserved vegetables I retold what our friends shared the night before. This time I was being sure to be nicer about how thing were said.

At times, I could tell Aang was trying hard not to cry, and others he was attempting to contain rage. I did my best to ignore his reactions, while also not skipping over things. When I caught him up he didn't say anything for a while.

"I wasn't just hurt was I? I died, and you brought me back." I didn't know what to say because I didn't know the answer myself. Deciding making the groups failure looking less severe was probably best approach I answered softly.

"Toph said your heart stopped for a little bit. But while you were unconscious you were breathing and occasionally mumbling things, and you're here now, so I don't think so."

"Stop lying to him sugar queen." Toph appeared in the doorway looking her usual level of unbothered. "You did die, but like she said, it doesn't matter because you're back. She used her magic voodoo water and boom here you are." I was aware Toph couldn't see my glare I directed at her, but hoped she could feel the annoyance coming from my direction.

"Toph is right." Aang choked out."I failed, I let the world down, again, they all think I died, again. But this time they think I'm really gone."

"Aang." I reached my hand out but he shook his head and left. As soon as he was out of earshot I turned to Toph. "Why would you do that again?!"

"Because you can't baby him, and expect him to save the world at the same time. It sucks, but we all have to grow up."

"No, we all deserve to enjoy our childhood." Toph groaned.

"Stop lying to yourself Katara, you haven't acted like a kid since your mom died. We have to grow up, fair or not." I exploded with a strangled cry.

"Don't you ever dare bring my mother up! And stop making Aang feel worse, we all need him to get better and telling him he's a failure isn't going to do that." In an aggravatingly calm tone Toph responded.

"Neither is lying about how swell everything is going." With that Toph left, and I just stood there stunned. After spending a while calming myself down, I got the rest of the meal ready for everyone. I rung the ship bell letting everyone know it was time to eat.

Unsurprisingly, Sokka was first to find his place at the table. Toph reappeared soon after, with the remaining freedom fighters in tow. Aang came in but didn't talk.

None of the warriors from the Southern water tribe came aboard, but that was expected. They rarely left their ship now, keeping themselves busy with strategizing their next move. My father was really the only one to frequently visit.

Zuko came in while everyone was finishing their meal, and he looked tired and angry. No one paid him much attention and he didn't speak either. I looked over every once in a while, and was happy to see him look a little calmer by the time he finished his food. I tried to talk to Aang, but he kept bringing the conversations to dead ends and sometimes wouldn't respond her at all.

Zuko was the last to thank me and excuse himself. He made his way out of the dining hall leaving Aang and I alone in an awkward silence. I couldn't take it anymore. "Aang, I missed you so much, I wouldn't leave your bedside for over a month, and now you won't even talk to me!" Aang looked a little scared by my harsh tone but now giving his full attention.

"I'm sorry Katara I just don't even know what to do now." He sighed.

"Get better! We have a plan you can follow, you just need to get well enough to follow through." I threw my hands up in frustration. "And most of all I just want you to act like yourself again." Feeling bad for snapping, I gave Aang a hug, and he clung to me tightly.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. I turned down to kiss his forehead just as he looked up at her. Our lips touched and they both jumped back in embarrassment. "I-uh-I know I- wow-sorry." Aang sputtered out as I looked at the floor. After another few awkward seconds I looked up and put my hands on his shoulder.

"Its okay." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Go practice some bending and get a good night's sleep, everything will be okay." His face was blushing a bright red. I turned to the counter and handed him a big pot. "This is for Appa and Momo." Grabbing the other pot of leftovers, I left without another word and headed for her fathers ship.

That night I fell asleep with a smile. My sea sickness was gone and Aang seemed to be feeling better. For the first time since I boarded the ship a feeling of hope was bubbling inside of me.


	6. Another Heartbeat

THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT, HERE THE NEW CHP. MOVING FORWARD FROM HERE ON OUT.

Sokka immediately ran to my room and shook me awake the next morning. Sitting up with an instant feeling of dread, I tried to focus on what my big brother was saying. "Aang is gone!" I looked up at him with a dazed and sleepy expression, as if I didn't hear him the first time, I asked.

"What do you mean? How can he be gone?" Feeling much more awake I pleaded for an explanation.

"I don't know, no one can find him, and his glider is gone." Sokka caught his breath as I scrambled to get up. After throwing on some of Azula's clothes, I ran to find Appa, who was surprisingly fast asleep next to Momo.

Wondering where Aang could've gone without him, I went up to the main deck and found my father and brother having a conversation. My voice broke as I spoke.

"Dad, he's gone!" He immediately turned and opened his arms for a hug.

"You will find him, the world needs him, but he will always come back to you. You are his team. You are his best friends' and he'll realize he needs you no matter how far he." The sentiment was kind but it just made me cry more because the same thing could be said about the man telling me this. Everytime he was separated from Sokka and I, I would secretly resent him for leaving her behind.

"We can't be separated again. We need you too." My father made a sigh of understanding before pulling away to look at me.

"I will see you again soon, I'll take the ships to the rendezvous point. Find the avatar, he still needs to learn to fire bend. Keep him safe so we can go home together and this will be all over. Remember, I will always love you no matter where you are." I cried more when I heard Appa yawn behind her. Toph yelled at me.

"Katara we have to go, there's a storm coming." I looked up at the greying sky before hugging dad one last time and finding my spot on Appa's saddle. Sokka gave the bison the familiar command to take off. In seconds we were airborne, but I was looking down as dad slowly disappear into the horizon. I screamed one more time in his direction.

"I love you, dad!" Before pulling myself back on the saddle. Immediately, I noticed Zuko watching me. As usual, I could tell exactly what he was thinking by the look on his face. He was feeling sorry for me and it was irritating. "Stop looking at me like that." He gave a small shrug before Momo jumped on him. I laughed as Zuko squirmed under the lemur. It seemed to be some sorta karma the universe was giving for me. His usual look of irritation made her stop and look overboard for any sign of land.

"I take it back, I want to go back on the ship." Toph stated. She was gripping tightly onto the saddle with an slightly scared expression. And just like she had said, there was a storm coming. By midday the sky was dark, and not long after that the winds picked up and it began to pour.

I tried to keep the group dry but quickly grew tired. "It's fine, we can just dry off when we land." I turned to Zuko, annoyed that the could tell the storm was wearing me out, before dropping the shield of water around them. In only a few seconds the group was drenched. In the distance we could see another island and hoped this would be the one we would spot Aang on. I started to shiver.

When we got a little closer we sadly noticed it was almost made entirely out of a volcano and decided to keep going. "Wait!" Zuko shouted. He pointed down to the tiny beach and I gasped in horror. Aang was washed up on shore next to his shattered glider.

"Sokka, land, he's right there!" I tried to not think about what would've happened if Zuko hadn't kept spotted him. Not wasting any time, I climbed off the saddle before Appa had even touched the sand and raced over to Aang. After turning him over, he let out a small moan. I just held him to me. "Aang!" His hands started moving around my back so I pulled away to look at him. "I'm so glad you're okay. Spirits. Don't do something like that ever again." He was shivering and so I dried us both off.

"Twinkle toes you idiot!" Toph yelled from behind them. We all turned when we heard Sokka yelp, he just landed on his back after trying to hop off Appa. Zuko helped him up and pointed to a cave.

"Let's wait inside until the storm passes." We all nodded and made our way in. Appa protest a little but eventually he made himself comfortable next to the doorway. Zuko made a fire while we all unloaded what little things we had with us. Toph smooth out the floor and pushed up small mounds for everyone to sit on. When we all finally made ourselves comfortable, I dried us off on more time.

No one was saying much so I was stuck in my own head. I was upset that I was still in Azula's clothes and hoped dad would keep my clothes for me. When I looked around I realized Zuko and I might be at an advantage because they would have a much easier time blending in. Even though I didn't like being in the Fire Nation, I knew I didn't have much of a choice and I would take all the help I could get.

We all sat around the fire, no one saying a word. I began feeling uneasy when I seen the odd look on Toph's face. She wouldn't look me in the eye, kept staring at me. Luckily Sokka spoke up, snapping us all away from our thoughts. "So we need to stay alive, Aang has to fire bend, and then we meet my dad." The plan was simple enough but Aang immediately protested

"No. I'm not firebending." He growled. "I won't hurt anyone else." Reaching over, I took his hand.

"Aang, its okay, you won't hurt people. But you don't really have a choice, you need to learn how to fire bend."

"No!" He ripped his hand away and left us in an awkward silence.

"Think we should all should just try to get some sleep, we can figure it out tomorrow." Sokka shyly suggested. Everyone wordlessly agreed and went to get their 'beds' ready.

I was having a hard time trying to sleep, so I just sat on my bed roll and watched as my friends one by one drifted off. The last one up was Toph and she seemed to be looking around and waiting for something.

She still wouldn't look at me and appeared to be wide awake. I gave up trying to get her attention and eventually, I left to go find something to pass the time, assuming if Toph was still awake she would come out as well.

Unsurprisingly, Toph followed me out a few minutes later while I was mindlessly bending in the ocean. "Katara." I dropped the stream in my grasp and looked at Toph. The way she said my name was alarming, something was very wrong. "We need to talk." I rushed to pull my top on and sat on the sand next to her. Toph didn't say anything, instead she just looked off into the ocean.

"Toph, what is it, you're scaring me." Toph turned with a confused look on her face before if faded back into the melancholy one she wore before.

"You don't know." Was all she said.

"Know what? Toph! What do I not know?" She seen me starting to panic, and just cut me off.

"About the baby!" Toph blurted out. "You don't know that there is literally another person inside of you right now."

"What are you talking about?" A million lies raced through my mind as I tried to justify what she had just said, even though I already knew exactly what she meant. It was a concern I promptly push out of my thoughts a few weeks ago, and hoped I would never have to think of again. At least not for a long, long time.

"You're pregnant, Katara, you're pregnant." All I could do was shake my head.

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not possi-" I stopped as silent tears began to stream down my face. "You can't tell them, any of them." Toph looked annoyed.

"You're going to get hurt, you are going to get both of you hurt. They deserve to know. Especially, him." She pointed into the cave and I freaked out even more.

"No, I don't have to tell any of them, I won't get hurt. I can keep a baby safe on my own." My silent tears turned into sobs. Toph wraps her arms around my shoulder, and I stopped.

"I won't tell anyone, as long as you look after yourself. Just remember sweetness, it's not going to stay invisible forever." The nickname that was usually added to something sarcastic spitefully, was oddly comforting. I pulled back and thanked her. "But you should tell them soon, especially if it belongs to who I think it is."

"It isn't Aang's." I snapped in horror.

"That's not what I said." I couldn't come up with a response. "But it's okay, Zuko is probably the most handsome man I've ever seen." Toph added dramatically. I stuttered in embarrassment as Toph laughed and wave a hand in front of her blind eyes.

I let out a small laugh, because I honestly had no idea how else to react. Eventually both of us were quiet again, and I started to cry. Really cry, Toph put an arm around me, "It is going to be alright."

"But what am I going to do?" I pleaded quietly.

"You'll figure it out. You were born to be a mom, and your basically mine so I know you can figure this out. Just look what you've done for all of us." The thought made me at least calm down for a moment.

"Please, I will, I just gotta figure out how, but just please don't say anything." Toph gave a small nod.

"I won't say anything as long as you don't get hurt." Before Katara could interrupt she shifted her tone to something more stern. "Seriously, you better keep yourself out of trouble or I'm telling the entire Fire Nation."

"I will, I you." She scooted to the side so that she was looking across to me.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened to you." All I could give was a forced smile. "But you can do this."

Both of us eventually went back into the cave and fell asleep for a few hours.

THANK YOU FOR READING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. XOXO


	7. The Western Air Temple

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT ON THE UPDATE. I HAVE NO EXCUSE, BUT HERE IT IS.

When I got up the next morning, the cave was empty again. I sat up and seen everything but my bed roll had been put on Appa's saddle and everyone was joking around with each other. It was a very different feeling from what they were like the night before. I sat there hoping that I could leave them this way for few moments longer. Then I remembered only Toph new about the anxiety swirling inside me and decided to get up.

As soon as I moved, everyone turned to me. "Good morning, we gotta go, so move it." Sokka yelled, holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes, and then my bed, and then soon after that I hopped on Appa.

Once we took off Aang told us about the Western Air Temple, and although the upside down design intrigued me, I didn't pay much attention to his non stop stories about his time there. Instead, I focused on the horizon, zoning out as much as I could in hopes that I could stop the tears from coming again.

The feeling of dread that settled over me last night wouldn't go away.

I did the best I could to hide my nausea as well, but a while after everyone quieted, I choked. Trying to stop myself only made it worse, so I let myself heave and cough for a moment before calming down. Luckily, nothing actually came back up. Well aware of the concerned looks I was getting, I kept my hands over my mouth and looked down at my lap. "I'm fine." I mumbled through my fingers.

"That wasn't 'fine'." Zuko said dryly. I glared at him as everyone else began adding similarly obvious observations. My annoyance quickly passed because he looked a little scared for me, and with a sigh I repeated myself in a much softer tone.

"I'm fine." I think everyone assumed it was pointless to argue with me again, so I was left alone. This time I put much more effort into containing the urge to throw up. The looks of curiosity and concern I was getting irritated me, but I didn't acknowledge them for the rest of our travel time.

As we descended, I could only spend a few moments admiring how pretty the air temple was. Everything Aang had described to look like way sitting right in front of me. Despite being left untouched for a century, it still looked beautiful.

Immediately after we landed, I had to throw up. After running into and area with lots of trees and bushes, I sunk to my knees and completely emptied my stomach. For what felt like forever, I just kept gagging.

As I knelt on the forest floor, I sobbed. Not only from the dread and self loathing boiling over from the past day, but the awful feeling of repeatedly heaving. Eventually, the sick feeling dulled down to the point that I could breath for a moment. Pitying myself, I just cried while I still occasionally threw up bile.

"Hey, are you-" I looked up at Zuko's familiar voice and he froze. "Katara." He knelt down in front of me and I pulled away.

"Zuko don't!" He reached his arm out again but I swatted it away, my annoyance from earlier resurfaced. "I mean it, stop trying to help me, stop trying to help, just- just stay away from me." He moved toward me again

"Please." He begged softly, and I nearly screamed.

"I said don't!" He got frustrated.

"Why, I am sorry, I will always be sorry!" Zuko calmed himself. "I want us to be friends again, I want you to trust me. I want to help you, because you're obviously not okay! No matter what you do to shut me up, I know something is wrong with you"

"Friends?!" I bit back before feeling the urge to gag. "We were never friends, and we will never be anything remotely close to friends. You are here to teach Aang to firebend and that's it! You may have redeemed yourself to everyone else, but I will never forget what you did to us, to me." Zuko threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Please, I'm sorry! What can I do to show you I'm sorry?" I felt my tears threatening to spill over again, but focused on the anger I felt to drive them away. I would not let him see me cry over him again.

"Just- just go away." I turned around and coughed into the poor plant that was already covered in my sick. I felt a warm hand on my back. When I turned to face Zuko my angry resolve vanished. He put his other hand on my cheek as I started to cry again. "You don't understand, you can't undo it, I will never be the same again." Zuko looked utterly broken, and I almost believed he was truly sorry. If he knew the double meaning in my cry, I doubt he would be as desperate to win me over.

"Then help me understand." I didn't say anything, and he didn't push me. We both just sat on the forest floor in silence as I let my tears slow to a stop. The sickness I had felt all morning was finally subsiding.

When I got up I felt myself sway, and my vision warped. Zuko gripped my arms and help me upright. "Katara, what's the matter with you?"

I tried to make my body rigid but my knees still felt like they were about to give out. Zuko pulled me into a hug of sorts until I was ready to take a step on my own again. "You're okay?" I gave him a weak smile and a nod. "I won't push you, or ask you anymore what I can do to make you trust me again. But- I'm trying. Please, just let me help." I gave him a hug and at first I felt him tense up as if he thought I was falling again, but then he returned it. He was warm and comforting, but I still let him go and slowly made my way back to the temple.

He trailed behind me at a distance, but I just wanted to know one thing. 'Why?' I asked myself over and over in my head. 'What was making him so desperate to earn my trust again, he already has Aang and-' My train of thought was interrupted by Toph's loud voice.

"You alright sugar queen?" Her usual tone made it seem like she wasn't too bothered by my absence, but I could tell by the look on her face she was a little worried. I saw Zuko reappear and noticed his concern as well.

"I'm fine, just was really excited to look around."

"You look pale as a spirit." My brother added.

"No, no, I was just wandering around." No one questioned me, and they continued unloading Appa's saddle without another word. Zuko put a hand on my shoulder as he walked by and I resisted the urge to pull away or slap him.

"You need to eat something." He said quiet enough for only me to hear. Once again, I had to fight my instinctual urge to argue. I simply nodded and he finally left me alone. Internally, I groaned because I knew Zuko was right.

For the rest of the afternoon I kept to myself, finding a room to put my few things in, starting dinner, and actually doing a little exploring. Unsurprisingly, I was very zoned out for most of the day and got lost in the temple more than a few times.

Zuko tried to start conversation as he made me a fire to cook dinner on but pretty soon stopped altogether after only getting one or two word responses out of me. I accidentally burned the fish, but no one said anything as they ate it.

All I had was rice and nuts because the smell of everything else made me feel sick again. I had a vague memory of the mothers in my tribe feeling sick for a long time before their baby came, and hoped I wouldn't be the same. The image of a baby came to the front of my mind again, so I listened to the frivolous conversation my friends were having in hopes to get a distraction. After the conversation faded out, Zuko turned to Aang.

"When do you want me to start teaching you firebending?" Aang looked up from his food with an odd expression. "Aang?" He simply got up and walked away without saying another word. "I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." I interrupted Zuko. "I'll go talk to him." Getting up, I went the direction that Aang went. It wasn't hard to find him, predictably huffing and puffing on a meditation stool. His eyes were closed so I watched him physically try to calm himself before making my presence known. "Fire will always be a part of who you are Aang."

"I don't care." He kept his eyes closed.

"I know you don't want to hurt anyone, I know you wouldn't, but you still have to learn firebending."

"No I don't." Aang still didn't open his eyes. I took a step closer to him and I seen him clench his fist. "Stop telling me I have to, fire only brings destruction and I will not be like them."

"Aang you-" His eyes snapped open and he looked at me.

"You don't even trust Zuko, why would I make you distrust me too!?"

"Well that not why I-" He cut me off again.

"Katara, look me in the eye and tell me that seeing Zuko firebend doesn't freak you out."

"That's not why-" He cut me off again.

"I know it does, I know you. He scares you, at least a little." His angry expression turned sad. "Your the most important person to me and I can't do that to you." The frustration I felt shifted to guilt, but still I forced Aang to listen to me.

"I know firebenders used to scare me, but I refuse to fear them for the rest of my life. I was hurt when you burned me," He flinched. "But I know it was an accident and I have forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself and learn to firebend properly."

"I can't" He added shyly.

"You can, and you have to for the world. It's your duty as the Avatar." I put my arm around Aang's shoulders and her looked up to me. He looked too tired for a boy his age, but I still gave him a smile.

"I know." He then stood in front of me and took my hands. The way he was looking a me made me anxious. "Why does Zuko make you nervous still?" I gave an awkward laugh until I felt Aang squeeze me hand. "Katara?" Deciding to give him a half truth I barely responded.

"I don't think I could ever make you understand."

"Then just help me understand." My conversation I had with Zuko earlier in the day came back to me. I kept quiet and did my best to not react. I redirected the conversation back to the original topic.

"Can you promise me you will give firebending another chance." He gave me a skeptical look, but then nodded after a moment. "Then get to bed soon, you'll have to be up early tomorrow morning." Aang jumped to give me a hug. After we said our goodnights, he positioned himself to continue meditating and I let myself out. Having a more focused mindset than I had earlier in the day, I decided to try and learn the layout of the temple again. My calm stroll was quickly interrupted.

"Hey Katara!" I sighed until I realized Toph might be the only person I'd want talk to. "So, when are you gonna tell-"

"Shhhhhhh! I'm not." I hushed her in a panic. "I mean, I'm not ready." Toph huffed. "I know what you said, but I don't think I've even accepted it yet. I just-"

"But this isn't about you Sugar Queen! There is a whole other person that I know you don't want put in harm's way." I refused to start crying for the third time that day.

"I know that, but I don't know what I want to do yet. I don't know what I want to happen or how I'm going to make this work and I just- Toph I just need time." She put a hand on my shoulder

"But time isn't something you have." She pulled her hand away and placed it on my stomach. I flinched. "Relax." I did my best to loosen my posture as I exhaled. "See, it's gonna be fine. You're both going to be just fine."

"I know, I'll tell him." Toph hummed asking for clarification.

"Um, him. Yah, I would just make sure when you tell him, its not in a situation where you have to. He doesn't seem to take bad news well, so it's probably best to say something when he's- um- calm." I agreed with what Toph said but her unsure tone made me more nervous.

"I- I will, but I'm just going to go to sleep for now." Just as I was about to turn to go to my room, I heard Sokka yelling.

"Run!" He turned the corner and I could now see him at the end of the corridor. He simply repeated himself as he bolted in our direction. "Run!" There was an explosion coming from the direction Sokka came from. Instinctively, I began running as well. After cutting through a few more hallways and turning a few more corners Sokka finally stopped.

Toph and I looked to him for an explanation. "It- and then- and it." He made big gestures to go along with his nonsensical description. Aang and Zuko appeared in the doorway of the room we were in. Aang was clearly out of breath as well, but Zuko just look furious. "Its Azula!" Aang cried. "She found us." He came closer and I pulled him into a hug.

"Its okay, we just have to leave." He began to relax in my arms.

"Now." Zuko growled. "We have to leave now." I glared at him.

"We?! You aren't coming with us. You brought your demented sister here so you get to deal with her." He was still visibly angry, but also hurt.

"I had no idea Azula was even looking for us still." Zuko spat back.

"Guys, stop it!" Toph interrupted. "Zuko is telling the truth, so he gets to come with us." I whined in protest but she just ignored me. "But she is your sister so you have to hold them off."

"Them?" Sokka said.

"She isn't alone, there a huge guy with her, and I think he's the one causing the-" she was cut off by a loud shockwave that knocked us all over.

"Fine, you guys get ready to leave. I'll find you somehow." As soon as he was out of earshot, I turned to everyone.

"We aren't seriously going to wait for him?!"

"Katara!" Toph didn't have to say anything else, because the look on her face told me I wouldn't like what would happen if we left him. I rolled my eyes and yanked my brother's arm

"Fine." On my way out the room, I ordered Toph and Aang to go get Appa ready while Sokka and I took care of something. Aang gave me a weird look but didn't say anything. "Grab as many bed rolls as you can, I'm gonna try and find clothes for everyone." Lie. "I'll meet you where Appa is waiting." Another lie. "I'll see you in a second." I raced off before he could stop me. I stopped running when I reached the center courtyard, that was now covered in rubble. I only took a few moments to asses the situation.

A man was standing on an adjacent cliff sending explosions from what looked like an eye in the center of his forehead. Zuko was doing his best at dodging the blasts and screaming at his sister. Azula was standing on the top of the fire nation war balloon hovering over the raveen. She only gave her brother sarcastic retorts as wave after wave blew up right in front of him.

Calling upon the remaining water in the fountain beside me, I quickly formed a massive ice dagger and launched it toward the balloon. The massive hole sent the balloon spiraling down, but Azula launched herself on to the ledge just in time. She growled as she balanced herself and turned to my direction.

"Look Zuzu, the avatar's girlfriend." Her face twisted into a cold smile. "Now stop lying to me and tell me where the boy is." She walked toward me, and I froze. After simply side stepping a wall of fire Zuko sent toward her, she was now watching me. "What's the matter water peasant? You don't want to play with your ice cubes anymore?" I simply glared at her. "Oh, Fine." Her hands lit up in blue fire.

Trying to sense any water near by, I panicked. I couldn't see anything but flames and rubble. So instead I quickly picked up a rock and hurled it at her. She seemed unharmed but growled in irritation. "Azula stop!" Zuko's voice reminded me he was still standing to my left. Jumping beside me, I narrowly escaped the ball of flames Azula sent my way. I grabbed another stone and threw it. This time, I actually hit her arm. Flames erupted from her feet and she began running toward me.

Another blast from the man across the raveen stopped her from reaching me. A giant pillar next to me collapsed in the explosion and the entire structure was falling above me. I braced myself for impact, but all of a sudden something slammed into my side. When I finally stopped rolling I looked up to see Zuko on top of me. He had saved me, but instead of being grateful, I instinctively shoved him off of me. "I got this."

Getting up on my feet, I put a little more distance between myself and all of the chaos.

Still not feeling a nearby source of water, I didn't know how to defend myself. "Zuko!" I shouted. He stopped yelling at his sister and faced me. I wasn't really sure what I wanted his attention for, but decided I might as well let him distract Azula. Zuko seemed to understand, so I ran past him as he began dueling his sister.

"Where is the Avatar?!" Azula yelled. "Zuko stop being so traitorous." At the end of the courtyard, I finally found a shattered fountain. Pulling the remaining water into my control I turned to face the fighting siblings. As I started to charge toward Azula I was thrown off me feet by a loud boom.

The man I seen earlier had reamerge and had just barely missed me. As I got up another boom was sent my way. Even though I jumped away the explosion knocked me over again. The man walked toward me and stood over me. I watched the eye on his forehead glow, bracing myself for certain death.

"Katara!" The man turned toward my brothers voice, and I hurried to my feet. I pulled the water spread on the ground and threw it at the large man, freezing it on his face in an attempt to buy myself more time. "Katara!" Sokka repeated.

I ran toward the cliffside and jumped onto Appa's saddle. As Sokka gave me a hug and started scolding me, Aang flew Appa away from the temple. As soon as I got a chance to breath I realized Zuko was still there. "Guys! We have to go get Zuko." Sokka turned to me.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want to take him?"

"We can't just leave him there with Azula." Toph laughed. I looked at her and she calmed herself. "Come on Toph, Aang. I know you don't want him to get barbequed by his own sister." Neither of them said anything. "Sokka." I pleaded one more time.

"We will get him, we just need to stop the guy that blowing everything up first." I sighed.

"Its coming from the eye thing he has on his forehead." Sokka thought to himself for a moment longer.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. "Aang, bring Appa down again." He pulled his boomerang out from it's sling and turned out in preparation to throw it. When we got closer I could see Zuko was barely holding up. " Steady!" Sokka commanded. Moments later he sent the boomerang flying, but it missed Azula by a lot. I cringed.

"Back for more fun?" She laughed. Then I noticed the boomerang coming back around and I smiled.

"I believe you have someone that belongs to us now." Sokka shouted.

Crash. Sokka's boomerang lodged itself right into the combustion man's third eye and he roared in pain. The large man stumbled back as his forehead began to flicker again. Azula seemed to realize what was about to happen because she quickly darted off. "Zuko run!" I screamed. Aang quickly brought Appa down toward the cliffside just as the man exploded.

Despite his efforts to hold his ground, the blast sent Zuko off the cliff. "Come on boy." Aang pleaded as Appa dove down toward him. As we passed Zuko, I grabbed onto the side of his saddle and reached out. Yanking his arm he fell on top of Toph and I as he landed aboard the bison.

With nowhere but far away in mind. We all silently sat waiting for our destination. No one seemed to notice I never let go of Zuko's hand, not even Zuko. I wasn't even sure why I didn't want to let him go. I hated him. A while after I was lost in my own thoughts, Zuko squeezed my hand. I pulled it away in surprise and he smiled. "Thank you." He simply said.

I pulled my knees to my chest and squirmed in embarrassment. He let out a quiet laugh and turned to continue his conversation with Toph. As the moon rose over the horizon Aang let everyone know that our destination was about an hour away, but I was already tired.

Sokka put an arm around me. "Go to sleep baby sis." I smiled as I yawned again and made myself comfortable against his shoulder. Falling asleep quickly, I felt content.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND THANKS FOR READING XOXO


	8. Reunions

**Sorry it takes me so long to update this story. Enjoy :)**

When we had finally landed that night, I didn't bother asking where we were or what the plan was. I just wanted to know who though it was a good idea to wake me up. The entire time I set my bed up for the night I whined to myself, wishing it was already fast asleep. Zuko was kind enough to relocate the fire he had started to a place a little closer to where I lay down, but I was still shivering. Sokka knelt in front of me and put a hand on my forehead. "She doesn't have a fever." He announced as he threw a blanket over me.

"Just let her sleep." Toph said. Being too tired to even say anything, I moaned in approval. Aang laughed at my complaint, which only irritated me more. Pulling the blanket closer to me didn't help me feel any warmer and the conversation around me made the sudden throbbing in my head worse. Clenching my eyes shut, I willed my previous exhaustion to pull me away from the sudden soreness I was feeling all over.

"Hey, shhhh." Zuko interrupted. Suddenly all I could hear was the crackling fire. Without even opening my eyes I knew everyone was watching me again, so I turned away from the fire and repositioned my blanket. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sighed in relief as my brother began to calmly rub up and down my back. I began to feel tired again, but still couldn't fall asleep. Slowly, Aang and Toph's conversation ended for the night and all I could hear was the fire burning again. "Why are you still awake?"

My eyes flew open in shock as Zuko's chastising question rung in my ear. I rolled over again and immediately sat up. "Why the-"

"Shhhh." I gasped.

"Don't you dare quiet me, I ha-" His arm grabbed my wrist and he yanked me to my feet. " What do you think-"

"Stop talking." He dragged me away from the others with my mouth hanging open in disbelief. I didn't feel endangered, just shocked, but that might just be the exhaustion. Once we were out of earshot he let go of my arm and turned to face me. "What is it with you?" His tone was calm, but his expression gave away just how irritated he really was.

"I already-" He cut me off again.

"Just a few hours ago you charged in behind me and almost got crushed by a building. Then you almost let the guy blow you to pieces, and YOU made them go back for me."

"I just-" He still didn't let me speak.

"You didn't let me fall to my death, you almost killed Azula for me, and you let me hold your hand nearly the whole way over here!" I didn't know what to even say now. "But I was doing one simple thing to help you fall asleep and you freak out. And look at you, you're shivering again." He reached arm out but I swatted it away.

"Stop trying!" I choked "Of course I wasn't going to just let you die, But that doesn't mean I like you, or even trust you, again.".

"Stop saying that! You don't mean it, so why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn." His irritated look quickly turned into a childish smirk. I did my best to hide my smile, but a few second later we were both giggling. His tone shifted to a more serious one again.

"You can take a sick day, you aren't the avatar- and even he took two months off." I wrapped my arms around myself to hide my shivers.

"There's nothing wrong with me." I groaned.

"What did I just say about being stubborn." He retorted.

"And what did I say about not trusting you." I put a hand on my hip. He looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"How long am I going to have to wait for you to like me again?" He asked the stars rhetorically. "Look, I'm clearly not very good at this friend thing, since the only one I have says they hate me. But I am trying, so why won't you let me give you what your still giving me."

"What?"

"Support, you still are kind to me, even while you repeated tell me how much you hate me."

"No I-"

"I'm not just talking about today." He added. "You always give Sokka and I a little more food, you mended the pants a ripped without being asked, you cleaned my bed roll while I messed around with Toph all day." Once again I didn't know what to say. "Katara, you can't be that kind to someone you claim to hate, you just can't." I felt tears forming in the back of my eyes.

"I can't trust you, not after what you did to me." I shook my head and took a step away from him. "You- you broke me." My eyes flooded with tears. "I don't know how many times I can tell you, I don't want to let you back in.I can't let you do that again." My tears turned to sobbs and my shivers turned to violent shaking. Zuko wrapped his arms around me and I let him. I held onto him as he ran his fingers through my hair and apologized over and over again.

"Please, don't cry." Zuko begged. "Please." I tried to make a joke, but it sounded strained through my tears.

"Do you really think I'm your only friend?" I choked on my own laugh as I pulled away.

"Um, something like that." Zuko admitted, and I laughed even harder.

"You're funny." I exhaled, tears still falling in between chuckles.

"Stop laughing at me!" He whined. I couldn't stop, I had been so stressed and upset I just lost it. Everything was suddenly hilarious and pretty soon Zuko was laughing at nothing as well. In between laughs he asked. "Are you still cold?" I shrugged, still amused. He opened his arms and gestured for a hug.

Instead of just giving him a hug I jumped on him. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Zuko spun to steady himself, but never let me go. I let myself down and put both hands on his shoulders to hold myself upright. I looked at Zuko, who was genuinely smiling, and felt a heavy weight lift off my chest. "Friends?" He looked at me in disbelief.

"All I had to do was make myself look stupid?" He said flatly with an eye roll. I continued laughing.

"I don't know, I just-" I kept giggling. "I don't care, nothing can hurt me, you can't, nothing can. Nothing worse could possibly happen" He simply raised an eyebrow. "So why not, friends are great."

"Now that you said that something awful is definitely going to happen." He said with dry amusement. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer I kept laughing. "I know this is exactly what I wanted you to say but I don't know, something seems wrong." Suddenly understanding my laughs were that of hysteria and not joy I shook my head as I tried to properly inhale between laughs. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to calm myself. Zuko stood at my side, rubbing his hand up and down my back as I shook my head repeatedly.

"No." I finally said, still not facing him. "I'm not okay, and I don't know how to be okay again. But people are counting on me so I don't have a choice." I heard him say something to himself but didn't bother asking for him to repeat it. "I will try to work with you, I won't get angry, but I'll try." I finally turned up to face him. He had the small smile again, and I returned it without thinking. "Please just, leave me alone. Maybe I- Well eventually I might try talking to you, but please don't push me." His smile grew but I just sighed and stood up straight. There was silence between us and it was awkward. "At least I'm not cold anymore." Zuko gave me a strange look.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to sleep. I will talk, um wait see you tomorrow." I gave him a simple nod with a little smile. As soon as Zuko was gone I smacked myself in the forehead and sank to the ground. Feeling slightly guilty for still not being completely honest with him and stupid for agreeing to let him in at all. I sat and just thought for a while, shivering and chattering my teeth as my mind swirled with conflicting feelings. "Katara." I whipped my head around, Zuko was back. "I thought you were tired?

"I am but, well it's fine." He gave me a disappointed half smile.

"Come on." He gestured for me to follow him back to the campfire. I shook my head and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard him groan behind me and then a second later he was sitting next to me. "You're still cold." He said matter-of-factly and I shrugged. His patience with me was incomprehensible.

"Is there anything I could do that you wouldn't forgive?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I felt him give me a weird look but wouldn't look at him.

"There are plenty of things someone could do that I would have a hard time forgiving." Zuko said clearly still wondering why I asked in the first place. "But I could never see you doing them so I don't think so." I think he hoped I would say something after, but I had nothing to say. I while later words escaped my lips before I could stop them again.

"Can I tell you something?" This time I turned to face him and I could he desperately wanted my to say something. I choked on my own words suddenly terrified of what I was about to tell him.

'I having a baby.

You're going to be a father.

I won't let myself forgive you because I would have to tell you about our baby.' No.

Instead, I stuttered before finally spitting out something Sokka had told me a few day earlier. "My brother said Aang has a crush on me." Zuko looked clearly not expecting that's what I was thinking about.

"Well of course he does, but that's it?" He asked, clearly thinking I wanted to say something else.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned anxiously.

"I mean it obvious he likes you, and it just makes sense for him too." Zuko said bluntly.

"No it doesn't, that doesn't make sense at all. I act like his mother." Zuko rolled his eyes and then flopped down on his back. Looking up at the stars, he explained.

"Oh yes, because everyone's mother is just a few years older than them and beautiful." What? "I don't even know how I got that lucky, because so many guys drool over you." Zuko shut himself up in embarrassment. "Sorry I uh," He sat up and hit himself in the face. I turned away playing with my hair. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "Sorry, I'm gonna just go to sleep, you should too."

This time I went back to the campfire and lay down to sleep. Zuko knelt in front of me and whispered in my ear. "Thank you." I gave him a flat smile, he surprised me again when he placed a small kiss on my forehead and got up. I gave him the same forced smile and pulled the blankets around me. This time I luckily fell asleep fast enough that I didn't toss and turn over Zuko and I's conversation.

I was equally as grateful to wake up feeling energetic and not the least bit sick. I started making breakfast and of course Zuko was the first one up. He greeted me and reignited the fire before leaving me alone. Aang got up not long after that and was flying around on an air scooter. Clearly nervous for the impending invasion, I noticed he snapped out of sleep every morning with an unnatural amount energy.

When the food was ready I shook Sokka out of his sleep and invited him to join everyone. He made the dumb decision to try and wake Toph up as well, so no one was surprised to see him covered in mud when he sat down. I couldn't help but laugh.

"How many days until the eclipse?" Aang asked. Sokka did some math on his fingers for a moment.

"Four." he concluded.

"What?!" He asked terrified. "That's not enough time!" I took Aang's hand and he looked up at me.

"Listen to me, you've been training for this since the day we've met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough." He gave me an unsure smile.

"You really think so?" Aang asked. Sokka put an arm around his shoulder.

"We all do." Aang gave a huge sigh and everyone continued eating.

Later that day I was waterbending with Aang as Sokka looked on. Looking out into the distance I seen a fog heading toward us and gestured for Aang to stop. "Sokka!" I yelled to get his attention. "Do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" I pointed to the horizon and I saw him look out and smile.

"No, that is the invasion." He bolted to his feet. "Guys!" He yelled behind him. "They're here!" Sokka and Toph excitedly joined Aang and I on the beach. When the ships were close enough, Toph and Aang rose the sea bed to create docks. As soon as I spotted my dad my eyes began to water.

When he got off his ship Sokka and I instantly tackled him in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you Dad!" Sokka said, while I stood trying me best to not cry. "Where you able to find everyone I told you about?"

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka." Our father gestured behind him and I immediately knew what he was talking about. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." The swamp benders were arguing about some rocks sticking out from the ocean. Bato came up behind me and put an arm around me.

"I just wish they would wear some pants." He added. We all turned to face Toph yelling at her old Pro Bending opponents. At first I thought someone was going to have to break up a fight, but Toph laughed and I knew they were fine.

"Hi Katara." I looked up and seen Haru descending the ramp of his ship. I ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Haru." I noticed how much more muscular he had gotten since the last time I had seen him, as well as the noticeable facial hair he had grown. All around he was just a handsome young man. "Toph," I called over to her. "this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his earthbending." Haru smile as he reached out for a handshake. "Katara inspired me and my Father," The old man appeared behind his son. "to take back our village."

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you." I gave a genuine smile to the man.

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"See Katara, plenty of people are there for you when you need help." Toph chimed in, and her double meaning was very obvious to me. Haru innocently added on.

"Of course, all you have to do is ask." He put an arm around me again and I became very self-aware and uncomfortable. Zuko's comments from the night before came back to me. Luckily the remaining freedom fighters and the boy in the wheelchair I had embarrassingly forgotten the name of approached us, and I slid away from the earthbender.

A huge gust of wind brought everyone's attention upward as Aang was flying around on his new glider. Giggling as he swirled around in the sky. I smiled as I watched his child-like happiness until once again Zuko's previous comments intruded my thoughts.

Despite my best efforts, my thoughts slowly spiralled to ones of uncertainty.

"Katara!" Toph exclaimed quietly but firmly. "What's the matter with you." I finally noticed I was clawing at my waist nervously.

"Don't." I simply said. " I know." I straightened out my clothes and followed everyone up the beach. Toph was still watching me, but her expression was neutral. When we got to our little campsite, I noticed Zuko never came down to greet everyone.

Dad seemed to notice as well because as soon as he seen him, he approached him. "Zuko." He gave him a pat on the back. "I didn't know you were still here my boy." My dad was talking to him a lot like he does with Sokka, but Zuko clearly felt uncomfortable.

"Uh- nice to se you again, Chief, sir- uh." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as my dad laughed.

"Hakoda son, call me Hakoda." He gave my father a small nod.

"Dad?" I asked. Both of them looked at me, but I ignored Zuko. "Do you think you could help me start dinner, since I have so much to make for everyone?" He smiled and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"The crew can treat guys tonight, I bet your friends have been plenty for you to take care of." I smiled and gave him another hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again." I felt him run his hands through my hair and I teared up.

"I'm happy you're alright." He added before beginning a conversation on things he wanted to do in the next couple of days to prepare for the invasion.

Three days left and the war would be over, it was a scary but exciting thought. I started to subconsciously wrap my arms around my waist again. I was quickly realizing this endearing habit I was picking up, was going to need to stop before someone noticed.

* * *

A few days later Toph assisted me with preparing a mountain of food for all the invaders, but we also had a long conversation about my current predicament. She got me to say the b-word. At first even hearing her say baby sent me into panic but eventually thoughts of my baby became innocent rather than a monsterous idea. The next 'monster' Toph claimed I need stop being so afraid of was Zuko.

I may no longer fear a bending match with him, but I still couldn't even imagine us having nice conversation. Despite his obvious efforts, I just didn't want to let him in. Toph told me multiple time that Zuko was making and effort and has really changed but I wouldn't listen. Finally she made me stop what I was doing and give her my full attention.

"I know you won't forgive sparky because you know as soon as you truly let this go you'll have to tell him about this baby." I tried to argue but she continued. "So please, I'm begging for you to help yourself out here and stop being so stubborn." I sighed and our conversation was over. I did all the last minute preparations and composed myself.

After dinner, Sokka reminded everyone to get a good night sleep for tomorrow's invasion and Aang came up to me. "Katara, I wanted to talk to you." Despite feeling exhausted I smiled.

"Of course Aang." He led me away from the large camp area and we sat on the beach. He seemed unsure of how he wanted to start the conversation so I took his hand. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" He shook his head and looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm not ready Katara, I know I'm not, but I can't let the world down again." I ran my hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Of course you're ready, I've seen you grow so much. I know you can do this." He just kept shaking his head. "We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you." He looked out to the ocean and sighed.

"Everything is going to be different after tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." I answered simply. He looked uncertain almost afraid.

"What if- what if I don't come back?" I tried to hide my shock and started to chastise him

"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll-" He cut me off with a kiss. I felt my cheeks flush. I didn't want to stop it but I should have. I leaned into the kiss until I felt a hand on my waste. Pulling back quickly, I immediately began to start stuttering an apology. Aang didn't hear me though. He picked up his glider without another word and flew off.

I didn't say anything to anyone when I went to bed. After tomorrow, everything would change

 **ASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND THANK YOU FOR READING XOXO**


	9. The Day of Black Sun

**I KNOW IT TOOK A WHILE BUT ITS EXTRA EXTRA** **LONG** **BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SPIT IT. OF COURSE I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

I was not used to this many people being awake before me, but with the invasion day finally upon us I wasn't surprised to see this many people moving about anxiously. Quickly, everyone fed themselves and then started cleaning up camp. Aang still hadn't said anything to me.

Perhaps it was blind optimism, but I was not nervous for the day yet. I was excited and most of all hopeful for peace in the world. I allowed my mind to wander and eventually I came to the conclusion that after today, telling people about this baby situation would be a lot easier. Admitting to myself that I have to deal with this would be easier. Everything would just be a lot easier. "What you smiling about?" Sokka pulled me from my daze and sat beside me.

"Oh, I'm us thinking about going home after this." He smiled back at me.

"It's just gonna be you and me again." I sighed at the bitter sweet idea of no longer being somewhere new with my friends every morning. "And Dad." He added.

"Just us." I echoed.

"It's going to be okay." Sokka said in a much more comforting tones as he put an arm around me.

"I hope your right." He squeezed me against him and then helped me to my feet.

"I have to be right, the good guys always win." I laughed and he gave me a goofy smile. Our dad came up behind Sokka and gave him a pat on the back.

"Are you ready son?" Sokka's confidence vanished as he gave a shy nod. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Dad encouraged and I gave him another smile as he got up in front of everyone.

"Good morning, everyone!" I cringed as I watched him trip and scramble to pick up his scrolls. "Uhm- So, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that." Sokka laughed uncomfortably. "Because otherwise why else would you be here Anyway-" He dropped the arm full of scrolls he had again. After picking them up he rushed to display them. "The Fire Lord's palace is here." Sokka pointed to a random diagram. "Uh no, uh wait-uh wait" My poor brother flipped through the pages in search for the map he was looking for, "uh wait. It's here" I noticed everyone was watching him with confusion. "-and uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord-" Sokka was panicking at this point. "-and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm-" Toph starting laughing next to me. "I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning."

Sokka took a deep breath and seemed to compose himself. All of a sudden he began to spew words at a mile a minute.

"Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior." Even people in our own tribe were yawning at this point. "She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me-" I leaned over and whispered to Toph.

"Wow, he says beginning, he means beginning, beginning." We did our best to keep from laughing, while Sokka was still going.

"-and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache" I blushed as Sokka pointed toward Haru. Our Dad stood up. "-and if you look in the front row you can see him-" Dad put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sokka. It's okay, why don't you take a break?" My brother let out a sigh but listened and sat next to me again. "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for your self sacrifice and your courage. They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we have to get pass our first major obstacle here." Dad points to another one of Sokka's maps. "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next," He flips the page. "-we hit the land and we hit hard." He punches his own fist and I could see everyone approved. "We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower," The tower in the picture he showing looked massive. "Once we do that, it's up to the royal palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin."

One of Toph's old bending rivals raises his hand. "Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse? When the firebenders are powerless?" Dad nods.

"The eclipse only last 8 minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war will be over!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as I tried to comfort Sokka. Slowly, everyone got up and he turned to me. "I messed up, Katara."

"No you didn't."

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just fell apart." I put my hand on his shoulder again.

"Sokka, that speech wasn't your moment of truth. That was just public speaking and nobody's really good at that."

"Dad is. He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should." He sighed in defeat.

"Look, your moment of truth isn't going to be in front of some map. It's going to be out there," I pointed to all of our friends. "on the battlefield." He looked hopeful again.

"Be safe little sister." He got up and offered me his hand.

"You too." Dad came up to me and offered me a bag. I looked into it and smiled. My water tribe tunic was inside. Happily I went off and changed out of one of Azula's revealing outfits and into my own. I knew no one could see me so I let my hands linger on my stomach. Even with my midriff exposed for the past few months, no one could see a difference. Only in the past few days had I noticed maybe looking a little bloated.

I took my blue clothes off again and wrapped a spare piece of cloth meant for my chest around my stomach. Thinking out loud I said. "I'm sorry, I don't want you getting hurt." I pulled my dress on one more time and began strapping my water skins on. "Your going to be okay. We are going to be fine after today, I just have to-"

"Katara?" I jumped at sound of Zuko's voice. "Who are you talking to?"

"Um, no one, myself uh-" He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anymore questions.

"I know you still don't want to trust me, but I want you to know you can count on me today." I didn't expect him to tell me this, but admittedly I was worried that as soon as we were back in the palace he would turn on us.

"I don't know what to say, I thought-"

"I want them dead." I gasped at how dark his tone was.

"Zuko you don't-" He cut me off again.

"Mean it? Yes I do, look how much pain they've caused me, to Aang, to the world, to you." I reached my hand toward him.

"Don't say t-"

"Katara, I don't think you understand how much you and my uncle have changed my life. He tried over and over again to make me see that I am capable of being a good person, and I never listened to him." I didn't bother trying to interrupt him now. "You offered that water, that stuff that brought Aang back, you were going to waste that on me. Despite everything you trusted me." He grabbed my wrist and I froze. "Today, I need you to trust me again." He looked at the ground and I took a while to respond.

"I- I'll trust you today." It took me a long moment to muster up the courage to make my next promise. "If you betray me or Aang or any of us again, you will stay there and you'll never see us again." Zuko looked upset but I took a deep breath and continued. "But, if after today you're still- if you helped us win, I'll stop. No more fighting, no more secrets-"

"Guys! We gotta go." We both turned to Sokka waving at us from the other side of the field.

"Secrets?" Zuko asked. I deflected the question.

"Come on." He didn't repeat himself, and walked behind me towards the boats.

When on board I finally seen Aang and I Instantly felt guilty. Before he could walk away again I went up to him.

"Aang, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He sighed. "Maybe after today we can work something out, but right now, I don't know, we-" I cut him off.

"Yes!" I knew I was leading him on, but I couldn't let myself be a distraction for him. "When the Fire Lord is stopped, we can work something out." He instantly perked up. "I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens. Okay?"

"Katara you're my best friend, of course I love you." He was still smiling. I bent over a little and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I pulled Aang in for one last hug. "You can do this, I believe in you." Without another word he opened his glider and took off toward the Fire Nation.

We were just outside the gates as I heard Dad yell. "Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks." Even though she was probably having a hard time seeing, Toph gave me one more 'look' before she dropped below deck. I looked up at my father. "This is going to be a rough ride." The loud alarms at the gate started wailing as a flaming net was pull up in front of us. I got on Appa's back and pulled Zuko up beside me.

"I trust you." He simply nodded in response. As we were about to take off, the boat rocked violently. I snapped the giant harpoon that lodged itself into the haul with water bending. "Okay Appa, yip yip." I gripped the reins as he jumped up. Before Appa dove under water completely, I bent the water to make a bubble around submarines were just ahead of us as they blew holes into the city wall with torpedos. I guided Appa behind a sub and then made our way up to the surface.

The barrage of explosions the fire nation were sending our way made reaching land difficult, but eventually I landed Appa on the shore. As I was climbing off a bomb exploded right in front of Appa and he jumped, sending me flying. Luckily, I managed to pull the ocean toward me and I let it cushion my fall. "Katara look out!" Zuko yelled right as I was standing up again. Another fire bomb was heading right for me, so I created a giant ice dome around me. Even though it shattered on impact, I only got a few scratches.

"Katara!" This time it was Toph screaming at me. "Be careful." I grimaced and ran toward Sokka.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He only nodded as he gestured behind me.

"Dad!" He caught up to us. Giving us a relieved smile.

"Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance." My brother looked up an scrutinized the towers.

"I've got an idea." Without elaborating he used his fingers to whistle loudly. All three of us turned to see Appa roar in response, nearly throwing Zuko off his saddle. He stormed over to us and Sokka quickly instructed for me to get on and steer. Dad joined Zuko on the saddle and we were off. I nervously flew up to the closest battlement as Sokka hung onto Appa's horn.

Swiftly, Sokka destroyed the first canon with his sword as Zuko and Dad lit hand bombs and threw them into the second one. I froze the third one entirely, making sure not to actually kill any of the soldiers inside. I spotted a ledge near the last few where I could land.

As soon as Appa touched down we all jumped off. Dad turned to all three of us.

"You guys take out that battlement. I've got this one. Watch each other's backs." Sokka ran in front of Zuko and I. He bust open the door with his sword and then jumped out of my way so I could freeze all of the soldiers. While I was detaining them, Zuko destroyed all of the artillery. Just as we went back outside I saw Dad dive through the window of the last battlement and then an explosion went off.

"Dad!" Sokka and I cried in unison. When we ran to help the door burst open and I seen him stumble out holding his side. Sokka and Zuko caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Dad?! Are you okay? What's wrong." I only got a groan in response as I knelt beside him and summoned water to my palms. When he raised his hand from his chest it tried not to gag. He had a pretty big gash and it was already bleeding heavily. The water wrapped around my hand and began to glow as I pressed against the wound. "How does that feel, Dad?"

"A- a little better." He tried to sit up but immediately fell back. "I need- to get back- to the troops." I was doing my best to remain calm.

"You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore." He started shaking his head.

"Everyone's counting on me-" He winced from the pain. "-to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down."

"Can't you heal him any faster? " Sokka whined. AsI turned to glare at him, Zuko whack him in the arm.

"I'm doing everything I can." Satisfied I returned my focus to healing the injury.

"I'll do it." Sokka added.

"No offense Sokka but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands." I replied with obvious confusion.

"No." He stood up. "I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka." I said in a mocking tone hoping to hide my unease.

"Are you sure?" Zuko finally spoke up.

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does."

"You can do this. I'm proud of you, son." Despite the circumstances Sokka lit up at the recognition from Dad.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too." I said genuinely while still healing. Without another word Sokka picked up his sword and left on Appa.

Zuko kept away any soldiers that came near us so that I could focus completely on my task at hand. Slowly, I watched the wound heal and my Dad relaxed more and more. As soon as he could stand Zuko came over and helped him walk. You could just barely see the edge of the sun begin to dim as we hiked down to the tanks. Once we got there I seen Bato and Sokka looking over a map.

"Dad! You're on your feet again." I looked back at him and Zuko and smiled.

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help." Sokka shook his head as he put an arm around me.

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet." Hope. I could feel it again, everything might turn out alright after today. Dad seemed to share the sentiment.

"Let's hope our luck holds out." He gestured for Zuko to let him stand on his own, and hesitantly he slowly obliged. "Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

Yes. I thought, but instead focused my attention upward.

"Yeah- Is that- is that Aang?" I asked a little confused

"What?" Sokka echoed when he spot him.

"Oh no." Zuko gravely concluded.

"Please tell you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down?" Sokka asked dryly. Aang sighed.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned." Aang look upset, but to my suprise Zuko was the most angry. He momentary lost control of himself and flames erupted from his fists.

"Azula musty have found out, this had to have been her plan." Just as he said that, Toph joined our group again.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang cried. Sokka pondered that for a moment.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Zuko's face lit up.

"There is! Under the palace- I just don't know how to get to it from here." Toph scoffed.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." She stomped her foot and Sokka nodded.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full eclipse. 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord."

"We can still do this. We can still win the day." Aang cheered. My earlier feeling of dread returned.

"Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely." I felt my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." This didn't make me feel any better but I conceded to go along with everyone. Zuko turned to Aang.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face my father. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"I've got to try." Aang shyly replied. After regaining some confidence he turned to Toph. "Do you feel anything down there?" She put her hand on the ground.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano." Sokka looked hopeful.

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" He asked excitedly.

"There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano." Toph reported.

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka concluded.

"It is." Zuko confirmed.

Toph thrust her hands forward, bending a massive hole into the side of the volcano.

Sokka and Toph ran down the whole with Aang, but before Zuko could join them I grabbed his wrist."Don't go. They are just going to try to manipulate you." I warned. He looked upset but didn't resist.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon" Aang said before disappearing. I tried hard to hide how utterly terrified I was to see them go. Turning back to Zuko I took a deep breath.

"I need to start healing some people, can you watch my back?" He composed himself as well and nodded confidently. First, I helped Dad sit down next to Bato.

The sun was almost halfway covered so I knew it wouldn't be long before the fire benders would be defenseless.

Slowly, a large group of fighters made their way over to my makeshift healing station. The more I healed, the worse I felt. Not only did I feel guilty, but I physically felt weaker. The more severe the injury the more dark spots would appear in my vision.

Appa and Zuko fought alongside some water tribe soldiers, doing a good job at keeping a safe area for me work. After about a dozen healings I couldn't tell if it was the eclipse or overexertion responsible for my dimming vision. A water tribe man about twice my age stumbled toward me and fell when trying to sit. His side was so badly burned, I felt sick just looking at it. As soon as I started to heal him I felt myself blacking out.

"Ah-" My vision went foggy. "Dad." I weakly called for help. Despite trying to push myself to stay up right, I went limp and felt myself falling. I heard people yelling my name.

"Katara!" My vision completely vanished and all I could hear was incoherent shouting far away from me. After some time I felt my senses return to me, and it was much brighter out. "Woah, don't move." I could finally identify who was speaking. Zuko. "Take your time, they're not back yet." It took quite some effort for me to open my eyes. "Hey." Zuko looked down at me with a very relaxed smile. Despite knowing it was absolute chaos surrounding the two of us, I was in a dazed state.

"I'm o-" I tried to sit up and show I was in fact ready to go again but Zuko pushed me back down.

"We're going to get you out of here as soon as they get back." I shook my head and tried to sit up again. "Hey, hey, hey, you did alright. You just need to calm down for a second." I sighed and slowly started to sit up. He didn't stop me this time and helped me situate myself. After a while of just sitting there, he finally asked what I was dreading. "What happen?" I sat and wondered how I wanted to answer for a moment.

"I don't know, I just think I pushed myself too much." After being half truthful, I didn't think he would ask anymore questions, but with nothing left to do but wait he kept pushing.

"Katara, you can't lie to me. I know this is not the first time something like this happened to you. I've never seen someone be so crippled by their own bending. Tired maybe, but people don't just fall over from using their bending." Zuko's relaxed demeanor began to fade into more despair. "I care about you, a lot more than I thought I could care about anyone, I don't want to keep seeing this happen to you."

"Where's my Dad?" Zuko looked a little hurt at my abrupt dismissal of his concern.

"He's-" Suddenly switching to a more cold tone. "I'll go get him."

"Zuko-" He looked back at me one more time. "I didn't mean to-I'm sorry." His face didn't give anything away. He simply walked away and a few seconds later I seen my dad coming towards me.

"Hi Dad." He smiled.

"You really scared us there Katara. What's the matter?" I internally cringed at the repeated question.

"I just overdid it." He gave me a sad smiles, making it very obvious he also didn't like my answer. "But I was wondering. About you and mom." Clearly, he thought this was an odd time to bring this up but let me speak anyways. "Were you afraid of having Sokka and I while the war was going on?" Taking a moment to finally think of how he wanted to answer, I watched a sadness take over him.

"Yes. We felt guilty for a long time, because we love you and didn't want you to suffer." I did my best to not react. "But eventually we realized the only way to stop a war is through love. There is no greater symbol of unity and peace than a family, and I wouldn't give you guys up for anything on this earth." This didn't ease my hidden guilt but I still smiled and gave him a hug.

"Look at us all banged up." I said jokingly."I hope Sokka is okay."

"He'll be fine." Dad said confidently as he looked up at the eclipsed sun. They'll be back soon. All of a sudden there was a lot of shouting again.

"We have to be out of the palace by the time the eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives." Bato warned. All of a sudden everyone was retreating toward the beaches again. When we finally arrived he stopped in front of my father and I. The eclipse was completely over but Sokka, Aang, and Toph weren't back yet.

"What should we do, Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?"

"I don't know. But now that the eclipse is over I expect we're going to see some firebenders any minute." Just as he said that giant war balloons appeared overhead. Right in below them was Appa. They landed right in front of us with a loud thud, and I knew instantly they had bad news.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move." Sokka was furious. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang added before opening his glider. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down." Then jumped up and began to soar toward the war balloons. I could hear Appa growl.

"Come on Zuko, we can help too." Zuko looked at me with surprise.

"You can't fight any-"

"I'm fine, now let's go!" He groaned in protest as he hopped on Appa after me. As soon as we flew near enough to the zeppelins, countless fireballs got thrown at us. A few fireballs hit Appa and he roared in discomfort, but his armor protected him well enough. I tried to protect Zuko and I with a water shield as he returned with fireballs of his own. "We can't keep them all back. They're too many of them!" I yelled at Aang.

"Let's join the others." He said, clearly upset.

"Katara, Zuko called my name." He sounded panicked.

"We have to get my uncle."

"Absolutely not!" I said horrified at the suggestion.

"Please." Zuko sounded absolutely helpless and for a brief moment his face showed the side of him I had in the Crystal Catacombs.

"Okay." I eventually said. Handing him the reins to Appa. "But we have to make this fast." He looked a little stunned to hear me agree at all. "I trust you." I added, and for the first time in months I meant it.

Zuko then turned Appa to the opposite direction and began heading for a large tower in the distance. If he was going to be anywhere, it would be there. We're going to have to sneak in, because there's no way we'd be able to take down everyone in there."

"How do you know this is where he'll be?"

"My father likes to remind people of his victories." It made sense to me so I went along with what he said. He pointed to a window near the top of the tower that had thick bars blocking it. "There!" After landing Appa he silently gesture for me to wait. He darted off and a few moments later I heard painful grunt and then a thud.

My heart stopped. It wasn't until I seen Zuko dragging a limp soldier around the corner that I could breathe again. "Zuko!" I whispered chastising. "What the-"

"Shhhh." I ripped the helmet of his victim and silently cursed. "Put this on- Um please."

"No, Zuko stop we have to go."

"Just put this on and get the key or something we can work with."

"Zuko!" I hissed.

"Katara please." I glared at him before spinning my fingers to signal for him to turn around. I changed into the soldier's uniform, hid the undressed woman, and then handed Zuko my clothes.

"Wait here for five minutes and watch the window. I'll signal somehow when you should come get us."

"No just get a key or a cell number, I'll do the rest."

"Just wait here." While he continued to whisper his protests aggressively, I ran toward where he went earlier. As soon as I was inside I could see another soldier standing by the bottom of a staircase. When I was approaching him, I realized I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Halt." The older man said gruffly. "What are you doing."

"Um, I'm the new food- Um the prisoner's food is almost ready." He raised his eyebrows.

"I was told there was no food today due to the lockdown."

"Well, sorry sir, you see it's my first day back from the colonies, and the eclipse is over, and I just wanted to see who we're dealing with here." He grunted in understanding.

"Aren't you just the funniest little thing, welcome home." The older man gave me a pat on the back before slightly shoving me up the stairs. "Tell the General," he used the title mockingly, "that I'm excited to let him know when the capture his precious nephew." As he was laughing at his cruel suggestion I quickly climbed up to the top of the tower. As I kept ascending I was shocked to see that there was only the one floor at the top. When I reached the top, there was no other guards just one hallway leading to a single cell. I ran to it but froze when I reached the bars.

It was empty, and I couldn't help but feel panicked. Zuko lied to me again. Then I remembered what the guard downstairs said and notice a hole in the roof of the cell only a few feet wide. Zuko's Uncle was here, and he wasn't relocated. The man actually escaped!

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs behind me. This was bad, this was really bad. Luckily, the key to the cell was on the wall so I grabbed that and let myself inside.

I reached my hands through the bars and locked myself in. There was nothing inside that I could stand on but I needed to hoist myself up to that hole.

"Hey!" The guards seen me. "What are you doing, stop right there?!" There was no water near me so I started to panic again. Even if they couldn't get inside the cell, there was nothing to stop them from roasting me alive.

Then I spotted a potted plant at the end of the hall. I flicked my wrist and to my relief the pot exploded and a small bit of water floated in my control. "She's a waterbender!" The older guard said before starting to run toward me. I brought the water to me and created a pillar of ice tall enough for me to stand on. I grabbed onto the roof and hauled myself onto it. The ice under my feet shatter and I slipped. Barely holding onto the edge of the hole, I screamed.

"Zuko!" I pulled again as one of the guards started fidgeting with the lock. "Zuko, please!" Moments later Appa was hovering right above me. Zuko jumped onto the slanted roof and grabbed my hand. While he started pulling me out, I could hear the guards struggling behind me. "He was gone, your uncle already escaped."

"Don't let them get away!" The man shouted. I heard a blast and then felt my leg burn. I yelped in pain as Zuko dragged the other half of me out.

"Katara!" He stopped me from rolling off the roof before turning and sending a massive fireball into the cell. "We have to get you out of here." Appa circled back down to the edge of the roof and Zuko offered me a hand. As I got up my leg gave out.

"Ow!" Zuko grabbed me again and threw me over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but we have to go." He climbed onto Appa's saddle and put me down. Without cue Appa began to fly towards the beach again. "Oh no, Katara I am so sorry!" Zuko look horrified.

"Its okay." I winced. I pulled some of the condensation out of the air and made a water glove around myself. After ripping the boot off my foot, I healed the burn until all that was left was a pinkish tint to my skin. "I'm sorry we didn't get your uncle."

"You shouldn't have done that." Appa roared as we approached the beach. "Do you know what could've happened to you if they got you? Katara, when I heard you scream I was terrified." I never knew what to say when Zuko admitted things like this. "I just thought, what if I got you hurt again because I was being selfish. Uncle wasn't even there and you could've got so much worse for nothing." I reached over and took his hand.

"Zuko, it's okay. Now you know he's escaped, he's free and we can find him. Remember I trust you." He gave me a forced smile, but that was all I could say because Appa landed. Sokka loudly greeted us.

"Where have you guys been?!" His tirade was interrupted by Bato yelling at everyone to take cover. The fire nation sent bombs our way but the flew right over us. I was almost relieved until I seen that they destroyed our submarines. "How are we all going to escape?" Sokka cried.

"We're not." Dad said glumly.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" Sokka said desperately as Dad put an arm around each of us.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." I shook my head frantically.

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." I cried.

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Dad looked me in the eye, and I could see he was trying to be strong. Bato came over and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle."

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka shouted.

The zeppelins flew overhead and began to drop more bombs. The swamp benders took water from the ocean, swinging their arms in windmill motions sending the water into the air to intercept the bombs. They explode in midair. Hue grabbed two oncoming bombs with his seaweed arms. He tossed one away, but the other exploded, destroying the arm of the seaweed creature. Another bomb lodges itself inside the body of the plants and explodes, destroying it. Hue, Due, and Tho stick their heads out from the pile of steaming seaweed.

Watching them, I felt my heart breaking as all the hope I had for today shattered. I wrapped my arms around Dad and began to cry.

Too soon I had to let go. "We lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something."

"We'll miss you Dad." I managed to choke out. He pulled Sokka and I in for one more hug.

"Bye Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise." Sokka was clearly trying to be brave. We got up on Appa I put a hand on Aangs shoulder. When he turned to look at me I seen tears in his eyes. He stood up and turned to everyone left on the beach.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." He sat back down and called out. "Yip. Yip."

Zuko put an arm around me and let me cry. It was foolish for me to believe the world could just be okay.

 **THANKS FOR READING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XOXO**


	10. The Southern Raiders

**TIME FOR ONE OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES! HOPE YOU THINK I DID IT JUSTICE. AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I OWN NOTHING.**

Aang flew Appa for hours after our defeat. He said he was looking out for a place close enough to a Fire Nation village that we could get supplies but also far away enough that no one would just stumble upon our camp. I had fell into a sort of hazy state of shock, but Sokka, Toph, and Zuko kept trying to talk to me. Everyone else that escaped with us sat awkwardly, because they didn't have much to say or didn't feel the need to. Although their conversations were annoying me at the time, they were arguably the only thing keeping me afloat.

Perhaps my reasons were selfish, but I was taking the loss harder than everyone except maybe Aang. I felt guilty for not putting my own fears aside to comfort him, but I couldn't pull myself together enough for that. The whole world was counting on Aang and he probably thinks he failed them again, but my baby was counting on me. I was supposed to make this a safe world for them, and I failed. Zuko and Toph treated me with uncharacteristic amount of gentleness, and I was grateful for it. Toph actually knew why I wasn't handling myself well,but Zuko was just being kind.. Now that we lost, I was even more scared then I was before and I felt even more guilty for not just telling everyone.

Zuko wrapped an arm around my shoulder and ran his hand up and down my arm. Toph carefully climbed over and sat between Sokka and I. "Are you hurt?" She asked .

"No, I healed myself earlier. I'm okay now." She was instantaneously her normal self.

"Katara, I told you if you got hurt I would tell-" She stopped herself exhaled. "You're okay now?" She asked in a calmer tone. I nodded.

"Tell what?" Zuko asked innocently. No. Not now. No. No. No. I looked to Toph with an expression that probably only shown half the terror I was actually feeling. Even though she couldn't see me pleading with my eyes, she felt it and returned to a flippant tone.

"Tell everyone that she sometimes cries in her sleep." Toph said with a teasing attitude . I felt Zuko's ribs rattle as he let out a small chuckle.

"Would have never guessed." He added jokingly before giving me a small squeeze. "Only joking." Relieved, I was suddenly much more awake.

"There." Aang announced. "We'll spend the night there." He said pointing to a forest at the base of the mountain we were flying over. Moments later Appa softly landed in a small clearing and one by one we all climbed off.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I felt the urge to throw up. I stumbled over to behind some trees and gagged. It took Toph almost no time to come up behind me.

"This again?" I would've made a remark if I could get it out before gagging again. She put a hand on my back. "I know this isn't what any of us wanted to happen today, but this is even more of a reason for you to tell everyone. Or at least him." I knew Toph was right but I shook my head.

"Tell everyone what?" Zuko asked while walking up behind us, and I knew he wanted an answer this time. "Katara are you sick again?" He bent over to look me in the eye.

"What, no I'm fine. I'm- I'm just upset." I finally said, weakly pushing him away from me. Zuko groaned.

"You promised no more secrets!" He cried. "After today, no more secrets."

"Today isn't over?" I tried.

"Katara!" He chastised.

"I know but-" Zuko cut me off.

"No, tell me. I just want to help you. We all do." I made sure to no start crying again when I spoke.

"I know what I said Zuko." I said firmly. "But please, I can't. I can't just-"

"Katara." Toph poked.

"No!" I shouted. "Toph stop. Just leave me alone, both of you. I can't."

"Ka-" Toph tried.

"No!" I shouted again. "Spirits, I wish mom was still here." Zuko gave me a strange look at the mention of my mother, but then gave a defeated sigh.

"Tell me when your ready, I guess." He said clearly trying to hide how upset with me he was. "I just want to help, and you're the one who promise." Then he walked away, but turned back one more time to give me a disappointed look. I put a hand up to my necklace.

"Mom." I choked out, and I started to cry again. "I wish you could tell me what to do."

I didn't speak with anyone other than Sokka for the rest of the night, but he didn't feel much like talking. All he would talk about is how his plan was one big failure. Weakly, I tried to make him feel better.

Later as I fell asleep I watched him and Zuko talking with each other. Everyone else was telling stories and starting to goof around again but they spoke with each other seriously. I fell asleep anyways, and had one nightmare after the next. Ones I couldn't wake myself up from. Early in the morning I was jolted out of bed.

"I know who killed your Mother. I'm going to help you find him." I was wide awake now. It took me a minute to process what Zuko just said. The first thing we had in common was the fact that both of us lost our mothers. That arguably what got me in the situation I was in now. but Zuko was Fire Nation and that meant he was part of the reason she was gone.

Of course he would be able to find out who did it. Of course he would want to do this for me. A dark feeling inside me made itself visible and my surprise morphed into anger. Without saying much to him, I quickly got up and readied myself.

Zuko quietly followed me around as I put some supplies into a bag. When I felt ready to leave, I woke Aang up.

"I need to borrow Appa." I said, trying to be level.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" He said sounding a little agitated. I couldn't blame him for being annoyed with me. This was the first time I was saying anything to him since the invasion, and it was just to ask for something.

"Yes, it is." He looked surprised.

"Oh. What's going on?" He asked in a more nice tone.

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." Toph and Sokka's gasped but I kept looking at Aang. Zuko spoke behind me.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him." Aang rubbed his eyes.

"Umm- and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" I was almost certain he knew what my answer was, but he wanted to hear me say it anyways. I didn't bother justifying myself.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." I turned away and walked toward Appa.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang pleaded for me to look at him again.

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." Zuko said defensively. I watched how he spoke to Aang and felt he actually understood what I wanted.

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang argued and I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves." I felt a hand on my shoulder. Sokka looked hurt and concerned.

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." I felt like I might cry again.

"Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka's voice was softer than usual.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." I retorted coldly. My brother looked absolutely speechless.

"Katara-" He dropped his hand and turned away from me. Aang got in front of me again.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World." Zuko quipped condescendingly. I might have laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of the circumstance. I calmed my voice.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice." I desperately wanted Aang to understand, but I began to realize he couldn't.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." The idea was incomprehensible, and Zuko seemed to think the same thing.

"That's the same as doing nothing." Aang shook his head repeatedly. This was not in his nature.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing." He put a hand on my shoulder. "But it's hard to forgive." His tone was warm, and it made what he was saying almost believable. I looked at him darkly.

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." I shrugged his hand away and climbed on top of Appa.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" He was clearly sad.

"Yes." Zuko climbed into the saddle as Aang sighed loudly.

"It's okay, because I forgive you" He gave me an exaggerated smile. "That give you any ideas?" He asked hopefully, but I didn't answer.

"Don't try to stop us." He frowned again.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." I secured my bag on Appa's saddle. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Zuko scoffed. "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." I wasn't sure why I thanked Aang before we took off, I felt like I should so I did.

"Thanks for understanding Aang." I looked up to the sky. "Yip yip."

Throughout our journey Zuko didn't talk much. He did occasionally suggest I relax or offer to steer Appa for awhile, but I didn't give him more than a few word answers. It didn't matter how tired I was, how guilty I felt, all I wanted was to find this man.

By the time we were supposedly close to where we were looking for, it was already late evening again. "We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." I began to bring Appa down towards an iceberg near the communication tower Zuko was just talking about.

"Not exactly." With the help of some of his airbending, Appa landed on the water almost silently. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn The Southern Raiders long before we reach them."

"Okay, got it." I told Appa to wait behind a giant iceberg we landed next to before following where Zuko went. When I caught up he pointed to a window next to the main entrance of the tower.

"We can sneak in there." I nodded.

"I trust you." He looked like he wanted to say something but shook his head and stopped himself.

We had a surprisingly easy time getting inside. Once in the main corridor, we noticed only a few guards were patrolling the area and they didn't seem to be too alert. After sneaking around and peaking inside several rooms we found an office with a large desk. Zuko opened up the door a tiny bit and nodded to confirm this is where we should start looking for our direction. Zuko halted suddenly. As I opened my mouth to speak he clapped a hand over it.

A Fire Nation soldier that I hadn't seen before slowly walked across the room, reading a large piece of parchment in his hand. While the man had his back turned Zuko quietly closed the door again. Then he put his hands out and helped me up to the rafters lining the hallway. Once I wiggled my way on top, I reached down and pull him up as fast and as silently as I could. Right as Zuko pulled up his dangling legs the soldier opened the door and left the room. As soon as he rounded the corner at the end of the hallway I sighed in relief. We dropped down and darted into the room.

Zuko closed the door behind us and we began digging around for anything showing us where the Raiders would be. A few minutes later Zuko found the parchment that the man had earlier. "Ah ha." He rolled it out on the desk. "Okay, Southern Raiders" He pointed to little white flags. "There. On patrol near Whale Tail Island. " I looked down at the map and then up at him.

"Whale Tail Island, here we come. " I took the lead on our escape and dove out the window. It was about a twenty foot drop from the window to the frozen ocean. I used a little bending on impact to make sure I didn't make a huge splash on impact. When I resurfaced I looked up at the window and Zuko was looking down at me horrified.

"Katara! What the-"

"Jump, I'll catch you." I said calmly in a matching whisper-shout.

"Are you crazy?! That water is freezing!" I shrugged, even though he was right about how cold it was. Zuko suddenly turned around in shock, before looking at me again.

"Zuko, jump!" He turned around and stepped away from the window. I heard a scuffle and then it was quiet again. Fearful I would have get back up to help I began freezing the water underneath me, but Zuko reappeared at the window and I relaxed again. This time, without hesitation, he jumped and as promised I used bending to help resurface him.

"Oh!" He took a huge intake of breath. "It's so cold." I realized he probably wasn't able to deal with the cold temperature as well as I was, so I formed a small piece of ice in between us and told him to hold on.

After creating a current to push the ice, I go us back to the big iceberg Appa was waiting on. I pulled the water out of our clothes and Zuko used a little firebending to warm us up. It was the middle of the night by the time we left, but Appa didn't seem tired so we pushed forward.

Once again I took control of the reins, even though Zuko still offered to take a turn. Soon after we left he fell asleep in the saddle, and I didn't mind. Him being well rested was more helpful for me, but it left me alone with my thoughts. Very dark thoughts.

A few hours later he woke up and once again offered to let me rest. "No, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Even though I realized Sokka was the one who told Zuko the story of my mother's death, I felt compelled to tell him again. So I told him about the day my mother died, what I seen, but couldn't look at him while I did. I didn't want to cry, I was tired of crying in front of him.

"But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone." My voice cracked. "And so was she."

"Your Mother was a brave woman." He said softly. I unconsciously reached for her necklace, but Zuko brought me out of my momentary stupor "There!" I instantly spotted the ships he was pointing to. We arrived to where the map told us the ships would be, and so I once again left Appa behind a nearby iceberg.

Then using bending, I snuck Zuko and I underwater towards the ship. We used a later on the side of the haul to climb to the deck. I went first, and stopped right at the floor to peers over the side.

"Let's do this" Looking up at the ship deck, I seen it was nearly identical to the one we had been on while escaping the Earth Kingdom. A group of Fire Nation soldiers were gossiping idly on the deck. I pulled a huge tendril of water out of the ocean and into my control.

"So there I was and I was like, you know, you could-" I sent a stream of water coils round one guard and the others watched helplessly. The man screamed as I threw him overboard. The other soldiers ran to the other side of the ship to look. Zuko and I jumped over the railing and each started fighting one of the two remaining guards.

When they were finally incapacitated Zuko and I quickly charged up the stairs towards the cockpit. Hoping that we could get to the capitan without too many other encounters, I tried to be quiet. We got to a metal door I knew the captain would be behind and Zuko stopped me. "This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" I firmly nodded. He kicked open the door and I readied my arms. The man behind the desk immediately began firebending but Zuko kept jumping in front of me and deflecting it.

"Who are you?" The man yelled in shock. Zuko growled and pointed at me.

"You don't remember her?" The soldier turned to me. "You will soon. Trust me." Zuko began throwing more attacks toward the man. I took the distraction and used it as a chance to freeze the man to the floor.

"What?" The soldier began panicking as the ice crept up his body faster than he could melt it. "What are you doing?" His helmet fell off as he tried to shake the ice off. I brought the ice up to his neck. Then I brought water up to his mouth and forced it down his throat.

Zuko stiffened as he watched. He didn't stop me, but Zuko was clearly shocked by how cruel I was being. Just before the man could drown standing up, I yanked the water out and he began gasping for air and coughing.

Zuko seemed to let out his breath as well, but swiftly switched back into his menacing persona. "Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!" The man begged. Zuko pointed at me again.

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." He looks me in the eye and suddenly I realized.

"It's not him." I dropped my hands, and the ice encasing him sloshed into a puddle his feet. The captain fell to the floor and I looked at him shamefully. "He's not the man." I sighed.

"What?! What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" The man on the floor began to stand up. Zuko's confusion went back to aggression. He pulled him by the arm and pushed him against the window in an arm lock. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?" The man groaned.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired 4 years ago." He croaked out as I quickly wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. Zuko threw him to the floor and then grabbed my wrist.

"Where can we find him?" Zuko ordered.

"An island just north of here, its a piece of remote fire nation territory." The soldier explained. "That's all I know, I swear." Zuko seemed to accept the response and then looked to me.

"We have to get out of here." I agreed and we hurried off the ship. We defend ourselves from oncoming attacks, but didn't stop to do anything on the offensive. After we jumped overboard, and I commanded the water below to catch us.

Somehow Appa knew we were coming, because he met us arguing I let Zuko steer this time, and took a brief nap on the way to the island the commander told us about.

When we landed Zuko gently shook me until I woke up. I felt drowsy for only a few seconds. As soon as I remembered where I was and what we were doing I shot up. When I got down Zuko brought me to a ledge and pointed to the bottom of the hill. There was a small farm and just beyond that a little village of sorts. "That's where he should be."

"How do you know?"

"I asked a local while you were asleep." The mischievous way he said that implied he did more than just ask but I didn't question him. I turned to Appa and began petting in between his eyes.

"We'll be back boy. Don't get into too much trouble." He let out a small groan and I smiled. Zuko sheathed his dual swords and I picked up a few puddles of water to refill my water skins.

We snuck down the steep hill and around the farm to the small path that led to the town. Zuko hoisted me up to a large branch just out of my reach and I helped him pull himself up beside me.

Then someone started yelling from inside the farmhouse. There was a frail looking old man kneeling in the flowerbed in front of the house. He looked up to the open window, still holding a small gardening tool in his hand. The screeching voice coming from inside the small house shouted again.

"Yon Rha, you lazy piece of work, I need something." The man began walking towards the building slower.

"Yes Mother, what is it?" He asked shyly.

"The tomato-carrot from your garden are too hard for my gums. I need something soft and juicy." The lady screeched at the old man.

"Would you like something else from the garden? I would be happy to-" The lady harshly interrupted.

"Forget your stupid garden!" Yon Rha winced. "Get your grimy hind to the market and buy me some real food!" He sighed and picked up the basket at his feet. As he started heading back down the path I looked to Zuko and he nodded. After confirming my suspicions that this was actually the man I was looking for I then gestured to show I was going to jump down. He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and mouthed the word 'wait'.

The old man didn't spend to much time in the village but still, by the time I heard him coming up the path again the sun was beginning to set. The man, Yon Rha, was carrying the same basket but it had some produce in it. I was so focused how angry I was getting just looking at him I let my foot slipped, and I nearly fell out of the tree. Even though I caught myself, the man looked over towards the tree. He didn't seem to spot us but he definitely heard me.

"Hello?" I put a hand over my mouth and mentally cursed myself. I finally got a chance to look him in the eyes as he looked around paranoid. It was him, there was no doubt this time, this man was him. The old man put his basket down on the ground as it began to rain. "Nobody sneaks up on me." He knew we were here, but he still wasn't able to see us. He put his hands out in a weak firebending stance and took a few steps forward.

He jumped as a bush next to him shook in the wind and then reflexively set it on fire. The old man trips on a small wire Zuko places across the path while he was in the market. Right as he fell Zuko jumped down and pointed his hand towards he old me.

"We weren't in the bushes."

Yon Rha shielded his face. "Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate." I jumped in front of Zuko.

"Do you know who I am?" I demanded as he squirmed to his knees.

"No,I'm not sure." He pleaded.

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" I got up in his face but he just recoiled. "Why don't you take a closer look."

"Yes, yes. I remember you now." He looked shocked. "You're the little Water Tribe girl." Yon Rha gulped nervously. "She lied to you." he knew what I was talking about now. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?" The man tried to scoot further away from me again.

"Me!" I brought up my arms and all of the raindrops around me stopped falling. After forming a large dome around us, I pulled from it and made a huge blob of water. I shifted the direction of my arms, the water turned into ice spikes.

Once again the old man weakly covered himself with his forearm. I yelled out in anger and commanded the ice to impale the wretched old man, but just as the spikes were about to make impact, I stopped. I let the ice melted instantly and fall to the ground. "I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair." The kneeling man was so pitiful.

"I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." I stepped forward again. "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty." The old man grabbed the bottom of my tunic pleadingly.

"Please spare me." I shook him off me angrily.

"But as much as I hate you," I exhaled calmingly. "I just can't do it." He smiled weakly at me. Before anything else could happen, I walked away. I could hear the old man begin to sob behind me, but I didn't look back. Zuko eventually followed me and we wordlessly let Appa fly us back to the forest our friends were waiting.

It didn't take more than a few hours to return to them. Aang was, of course, the first to greet us. "Katara!" He cheered. "Are you okay?" I shrugged.

"'I'm doing fine." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So, did you-" I knew what he was asking.

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't." Aang looked relieved and pleased. "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"I'm proud of did the right thing." I gave him a flat smile. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." I froze and I felt my anger creep over me again.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." I looked over Aang's shoulder at Zuko. "But I'm ready to forgive you." I paused in front of him and he smiled. "Really forgive you." I threw my arms around his neck. Slowly I felt him wrap his arms around my waist in return. I hid my face in his shoulder to hide my face. "I'm sorry-"

"Thank you. It's okay, everything is going to be okay." In that moment I let myself believe him, and ignored the guilt I still felt. I let go and wiped my eyes. I wanted to tell him in the moment, it couldn't be that bad. I finally felt like I could tell him, there was a baby, he was going to be a dad.

"Zuko, I-"

"Katara!" My brother was calling my name as him and Toph came over. I began patiently answering their questions, still wishing I was given the chance to finally say it. As I spoke, I listened to Zuko and Aang's conversation. Zuko's voice was level.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." I could feel them both looking at me.

"It never is." Aang said confidently as Toph asked me why I hadn't dried myself off yet. Zuko didn't say anything for a while, so I thought that was the end of their discussion. But then he spoke up.

"Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my Father?"

 **THANK YOU FOR READING; PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**


	11. The Puppetmaster

**I UPDATED CHAPTER ONE BUT IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY LET ME KNOW. okaY NOW THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES.**

The night after Zuko and I answered all the questions Toph and Sokka had about our adventure, we all sat around the fire as if nothing had happened. I felt a deep satisfaction, but it didn't really affect how I acted. The only thing that really changed was how I looked at Zuko. I smiled at him, genuinely, any time we caught each other looking at each other. We were actually friends, and I liked it. I liked not feeling like I had to upset with him anymore.

For a few weeks, we camped in that forest as Zuko tried to discreetly teach Aang firebending. Just over a month after the eclipse, I made everyone a dinner with a bunch of random ingredients and we sat around a campfire Aang proudly made with bending.

While we were all eating he suggested we tell scary stories before we go to sleep. Naturally, Sokka was the first to volunteer to tell one he knew. I was more amused by his enthusiasm then how he scary his story was. I even had to look away at some points to stop myself from laughing.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall, in the dark. Oooh- It came into the torchlight. And they knew the blade of Wing - Fun was haunted! Aah-ah-" Sokka dramatically pulled his sword out and wailed in an attempt to be scary.

"I think I liked "the man with a sword for a hand" better. Aang chuckled. Toph finally let herself start laughing.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." She added.

"Hey!" I cried defensively.

"Are you trying to say that was good?" Zuko asked teasingly.

"No, wait," I said with less of a whine. "I've got one, and this is a true Southern Water Tribe story." Sokka scoffed.

"Mine wasn't that bad, and is this one of those, a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to" stories?" He asked unimpressed.

"No, it happened to Mom." Everyone quieted and focused on me. "One winter, when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house." No one moved a muscle.

"When she was alone, she heard a voice," I raised my voice so I sounded like a little girl. "It's so cold and I can't get warm." Aang wrapped Momo's ears around his head nervously.

"Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone." Sokka peered out from behind the tree trunk he was hiding behind.

"Where'd she go?"

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney like little Nini is still trying to get warm." Toph gasped and I laughed. Her face turned serious so I stopped and watched her as she pressed a hand to the ground.

"Wait. Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain, and they're screaming." She asked. Sokka hugged me tightly before composing himself.

"Pft, nice try." He said smugly.

"No, I'm serious, I hear something." She pleaded.

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories." I suggested.

"It just stopped." Toph looked puzzled, but took her hand off the ground.

"Hello, Children." We all screamed. Toph and Aang jumped out of their seats and Zuko and Sokka clung to either side of me. "Sorry to frighten you, my name is Hama." The strange old lady smiled at all of us. "You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby, why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?" My brother let go and smiled at the old woman cautiously.

"Yes, please." Hama walked away and gestured for us to follow. We quickly got our stuff together and let her lead us up a small hill. She welcomed us into her inn and sat us around the table. In no time, Hama poured us all some tea.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." I offered. She looked at me for a second, clearly trying to figure something out, before smiling.

"Aren't you sweet? You know, you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in." Sokka looked at me nervously before asking his next question.

"What do you mean, disappearing?" Hama's expression looked ominous.

"When the moon turns full, people walk in, and they don't come out." She briefly shifted to a more cheerful tone. "Who wants more tea?" She frowned again as she looked around the table. "Don't worry; you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can get a good night's rest?"

She lead us upstairs and stopped at the first door in the hall. He opened the door and pointed inside. "Boys." She gestured for them to go in.

"Um, thank you." Sokka said.

"Good night guys." Aang added. Zuko gave a small nod, and all of them went in and shut the door behind them. Hama opened the door next door.

"Have a good night's rest ladies, and let me know if you need anything." I smiled at the old woman again.

"Thank you." Toph and I went in and lay down on the single bed. It was comfortable, but I wasn't able to fall asleep. I allowed myself to feel guilty again. I should've at least told Zuko by now, and I had so many opportunities to. I rolled over, hoping Toph was still awake. "Go to sleep Katara."

"Are you awake?"

"No." She said dryly.

"Can you be honest with me?"

"Katara, go to sleep." She groaned.

"Do you think Zuko will be mad if I tell him?"

"I don't know, to be honest, the fact that you haven't said anything to anyone already surprises me." I sighed. "Plus, Zuko adores you and has done a lot for you since he's joined us. He'll probably be mad you kept it from him because he had to do so much to get on your good side again. You've kinda been a hypocrite." I rolled over onto my back and put my hand on my stomach. When I pressed down on my shirt you could definitely see a bump there.

"Do you think anyone has noticed and just hasn't asked yet." Toph was clearly upset to be bothered this late but answered anyways.

"No, I don't think anyone would have a reason to suspect there's anything wrong with you. All you've really done is be sick a lot, but those dum-dums all seem to forget that as soon as you stop." I crinkle my nose at the thought of throwing up. "It took me a long time to figure out what I was 'seeing' and I can see through you."

"Ew." Toph laughed, but then quieted herself and got serious again.

"No, not yet, but soon they will. Look at you." She propped herself up on her elbows and gestured towards my belly.

"I know." I could hear the defeat in my own voice. I pulled at my shirt and with it tightened over my skin my stomach was obvious. Even when I held my breath it still looked around, almost like I had one too many bowls of soup earlier. "I'm just scared. I don't want this baby to feel unwanted and if Zuko- well- I don't think he would want this baby, so I'm just going to do whatever I can to make up for it."

"You don't know that. Actually, I think you know that's not true." Every time we talked about this she was right, and I just felt worse. "Zuko loves his uncle, his mom, us. If Zuko knew he was having a baby with one of the few people in this world that he thinks highly of he would be happy." I turned away at the inadvertent compliment. "Of course he would be scared for a lot of reasons, but this could be a good thing for him."

"Maybe if we were ten years older, and if there was no war, and if our people didn't hate each other, he could be excited, but there is no reason for him to happy about this." Toph hit herself in the forehead, but then she exhaled and her annoyance turned into surrender. She spoked levelly.

"Zuko is happiest when he is loved and he can show love. You have the chance to give him both." She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her. "I'm tired of telling you to just tell him, go to sleep." I rolled over too and tried to make myself comfortable. After staring at nothing for hours, I finally fell asleep. I couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours because I was awoken right after sunrise.

"Wakey-wakey my dears. I sat up and rubbed my eyes." Hama was looking down at the bed smiling. I whacked Toph and she groaned. "Time to go shopping." We spent meandering through the town market. We all followed Hama around and helped her carry the groceries.

I watched Hama talking with a particular merchant. She handed him some coins and waved goodbye with a smile. "That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you. Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages."

"You would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man?" She asked teasingly. "I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly." We both laughed and continued on to the next stand. I overheard a conversation a man started having with Mr. Yao.

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week?" He sighed.

"Well, I have to send the boy to Hing-Wa Island to get them, and it's a two-day trip."

"Oh, right, tomorrow's the full moon." The man said a little disappointed.

"Exactly, I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods." Sokka came over and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from Hama and spoke with a loud whisper.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons- this just reeks of spirit world shenanigans." Aang joined in.

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad."

"And then you can sew up this little mystery, lickety-split, Avatar-style." Sokka said confidently. Aang shrugged.

"Helping people- it's what I do." I rolled my eyes and returned to Hama.

"Why don't you all take those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Sokka eyed her warily.

"This is a mysterious little town you have here." She simply smiled at him.

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Sokka looked stumped. We all did as Hama asked and brought the groceries back to the inn.

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something." Sokka said accusingly.

"That's ridiculous." I said defensively. "She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kind of reminds me of Gran-Gran."

"But what did she mean by that comment, "mysterious children" I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found five strange kids, camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?"

"I'm gonna take a look around." I huffed in disapproval but still followed him upstairs. At the end of the hall was a dark room. It was just a simple bedroom. Aang spoke up nervously.

"She could be home any minute." I agreed more confidently.

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble, and this is just plain rude." He found a cabinet in the wall and grabbed the door handles. Sokka tried to open it, but they were stuck. Zuko offers to try but Sokka wouldn't let him.

"I'm not finished yet. Come on-" Sokka finally yanked the doors open, and several marionettes fell forward. They were held in place by their strings, but we all still yelped in surprise. I could tell Aang was really uncomfortable.

"Ok, that's pretty creepy." I tried to sound reassuring as I used the doors to push the puppets back into the cabinet.

"So she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that. Sokka, you've looked enough. Hama will be back soon." Still not satisfied Sokka lead us up another flight of stairs and tried to open the door.

"Just an ordinary, puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Then why does she have a locked door up here?" Sokka asked. I couldn't help but get angry at him.

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." He didn't even flinch.

"We'll see." He leaned over and peaked through the keyhole in the door. "It's empty except for a little chest." Toph got excited.

"Maybe it's treasure." Everyone except Zuko looked gleeful at the idea of finding treasure. Sokka drew his sword and began trying to pick the lock.

"Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room." I tried to sound as disappointed as possible, but once again he didn't care.

"I have to see what's in there." There was clicking noise and then the door opened. Sokka hurried up to the chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Zuko hissed. Completely ignoring him, Sokka tried to open the chest. Unsurprisingly, it was locked.

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere." He said hopefully.

"Oh, hand it over." Toph groaned. She took a small rock out of her pocket and bent it into the shape of a key. After pushing it inside and jiggling it around for a moment, Sokka quickly got impatient.

"Come on, come on!" He pushed.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Toph said, clearly annoyed. Aang coughed nervously.

"Guys, I don't know about this." I threw my arms up and started to walk out.

"This is crazy, I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself." Sokka said before beginning to encourage Toph again. "Do it, Toph." I heard a clicking sound so turned around. All of us huddled around the box excitedly as Sokka slowly started to open it.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." A familiar voice said behind us. We all yelled in surprise, before turning shamefully to face the old innkeeper. Sokka averts his gaze as he hands Hama the small chest.

She opened it and pulled out a blue comb made from whale bone. Hama smiled at it cheerfully.

"An old comb?" Sokka asked disappointedly.

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I owned from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe." I looked at her wide-eyed.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" She nodded.

"Just like you."

"How- how'd you know?" I asked.

"I heard you talking around your campfire."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said happily. "I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big, Water Tribe dinner." Hama sounded excited. "Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough." I saw Aang grimace.

"Great." He said, barely attempting to sound enthusiastic.

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away." I smiled and clapped my hands together with a satisfactory glee.

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right."I punched my brother in the arm. "But I'm sorry we were sneaking around." He added more sincerely.

"Apology accepted. Now let's get cooking."

We all followed her downstairs and helped her prepare the food. By the time she was almost done with the meal, I was the only one still helping. She didn't talk much about anything other than the customs she still practiced since she was younger. I helped carry everything out to the table and sat in between her and Aang. I heard him lean over and whisper to Zuko.

"I'd steer clear of the "sea prunes" if I were you."

"I thought they were ocean kumquats."

"Close enough." Aang said with a disgusted tone.

"Who wants five-flavor soup?" When everyone rose their hands, Hama placed a hand over the bowl and the liquid began to rise out of it. With a flick of her fingers, Hama bent the soup into all of our bowls.

"You're a Waterbender!" I said excitedly. "I've never met another Waterbender from our tribe." Hama looked sad.

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one."

"So how did you end up out here?" My brother asked.

"I was stolen from my home." The old lady tensed as she began retelling her story. "It was over 60 years ago when the raids started." She describes how firebenders dragged our people away in nets and burned people who tried to protect the benders. I looked over at Zuko and seen him getting very uncomfortable. When he caught me looking at him I quickly redirected my gaze back to Hama. "They came again and again, each time, rounding up more of our Waterbenders, and taking them captive." She perfectly described the ship that Aang accidentally set off a flare in when I first met him. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued."

I glanced over at Zuko and saw he was still watching me. "Finally, I too was captured." I focused on the story again. "I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe." I could see tears well up in Hama's eyes. "They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"How did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked.

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore." She looked upset and pained, so I tried to sympathize.

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid." Hama put her hand on mine.

"Oh, you poor things." I looked over to Zuko. He understood I was remembering our encounter with Yon Rha. Trying to sound more cheerful, I turned back to Hama.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor, you're a hero." She gave me a hopeful look.

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern Waterbender. I'd like to teach you what I know, so you can carry on the Southern Tradition when I'm gone." I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"Yes, yes of course! To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me."

"Okay, well then you children get a good night's rest, and you and I will see to that tomorrow." Hama briefly looked down at my stomach. I tried my best not to react, there was no way she could see anything. I looked down at my food and ate quickly.

"This is so good, it tastes just like what Katara used to make back home." Sokka's compliment confused me. The soup tasted good but it was very different to me, but I didn't say anything. Hama smiled at my brother to show her gratitude.

When we all left the table to go to bed I seen Zuko watching me again. I looked over, silently asking what he was staring at. Zuko gestured with his eyes in Hama's direction. He watched her with the same mistrust he did with someone like his sister.

Once again he reminded me he was Fire Nation, and she was his enemy. Before I let my anger show, I took a deep breath and headed to bed. As I lay down I remembered, Zuko was a firebender, but he was most definitely not fire nation. He could never go back with things how they were, and he knew that. Everyone, even Sokka, trusted Hama now, so I didn't understand why he was trying to tell me he didn't. Despite the questions swirling in my head, I fell asleep quickly that night and woke up eager to get started with training.

The next morning, Hama told me she wanted to take me out to a field on the other side of town. Everyone walked with us through town until Aang decided he wanted to start asking the townspeople about the full moon disappearances. The four of them said a brief goodbye and headed to the town square, leaving me alone with Hama.

The field she brought us to was full of red flowers and I could clearly see the mountain range the town was worried about. "Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Hama looked at them with a content smile.

"They're called Fire Lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants, and all living things, they're filled with water."

"I met a Waterbender who lived in a swamp, and could control the vines by bending the water inside."

"You can take it even further." Hama waved her hands in a large circle and water from inside all the surrounding lilies flew into her control. She made one last circle and brought her hands down in a chopping motion. The water easily sliced through a large rock sitting at the other side of the clearing.

"That was incredible." I looked down at the wilted flowers and sighed. "It's a shame about the lilies, though."

"They're just flowers. When you're a Waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive." She responded sadly. "Tonight, I'll teach you the ultimate technique of Waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon when your bending is at its peak."

"But isn't that dangerous? I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Katara. Two master Waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about." She led me to the forest and for the rest of the day we practiced different techniques. Most things weren't too different from the things Master Pakku taught me, but there were a few moves I had to spend extra time on.

We kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, so by the time the sun was down we were halfway up the mountain.

"What I'm about to show you, I discovered in that wretched, Fire Nation prison." I listened eagerly. "The guards were always careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution." She stiffened as if she was reliving it as she spoke.

"And yet, each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to be something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage, were nothing more than skins filled with liquid. And I passed years developing the skills that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending." I stared at her in absolute horror.

"Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men." I kept quiet but started to feel more uneasy as she spoke. "And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in." She looked up at me with a twisted smile. "Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything- or anyone." She added in a more sinister tone.

"But, to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power." I asked with apprehension.

"The choice is not yours. The power exists and it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war." She put her hand on my shoulder forcefully. "Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture, your mother!"

"I know." I rubbed my arm uncomfortably.

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with any means necessary!" I suddenly realized something.

"It's you." I took a step away from her. "You're the one who's making people disappear during the full moons."

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You must carry on my work." She said coldly.

"I won't! I won't use bloodbending, and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town." I snapped defiantly. I pointed a finger at her and my arm stiffed. I felt my insides get cold and the stiffness quickly spread throughout my body.

My arm twisted unnaturally to the side. I used my other one to try and stop it from jerking spastically.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me." She forcibly stood my body up straight. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body." She threw me like a ragdoll and I landed on my side. As I began to get up I felt my body freeze and become stiff again. I tried my hardest to fight against it, but she jerked me around erratically. Hama forced me to my knees so that I kneeled right in front of her.

"Stop. Please." I pleaded to her and began to cry. She looked down at me with a sadistic grin. Using all my willpower, I clenched both my fists the same way she had taught me to earlier. As all the grass around my hands died, I began pulling more and more water to me. Hama's laughter stopped as I stood up against her restraint.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama." I couldn't see she wasn't too afraid of me. "Your technique is useless on me!" I lifted my arms up, pulled more water out of the grass, and into a ring around me. I hopped forward, spun once, and flung the water at Hama.

Hama took the water with her bending and redirected the attack back at me. We went on in an equal match of moves and countermoves. After killing most of the nearby trees and opening a sizable clearing, we were left only throwing our attacks back at each other. Her defense was better than I assumed it would be, so I was having a hard time trying to pin her down.

I hoped I would at least be able to wear her down, so someone would find us and help. Even that was becoming difficult. She was old, but I had my own issues working against me and started to get tired as we went on.

I ran towards her and spit the water I was holding into two globs. I used the first one to hit Hama in the head and the second one to knock her off her feet. She slowly got up as Zuko and Sokka ran into the area.

Finally.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" My brother shouted. "Give up, you're outnumbered." Hama gave him a cruel grin.

"No. You've outnumbered yourselves." She rose both her arms and their bodies stiffed. She snapped her arms in my direction and both boys flung over to me. I jumped out of the way and collected more water from a puddle on the ground. I tried to go on the offensive so that she couldn't maintain her grip on them. I heard the sound of Sokka's sword being unsheathed and had to stop my attack to dodge him.

"Katara, look out!" He said as his body continued to flail towards me. "It's like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it, arm, stop it!" My brother cried. I backed away from Sokka and tried to prepare another attack. Before I could send the ice daggers I formed, Hama tightened her hold on Zuko and dragged him towards me unwillingly.

"This feels weird." He said unnerved. I redirected the ice and smashed it into Zuko so that he was stuck to a tree. I hoped it didn't hurt too much but didn't waste time dwelling on it. With Zuko frozen onto the tree trunk, I turned my attention back to my brother. He watched on in fear as his arm swung his sword at me repeatedly. I managed to knock the sword out of his hand and then used a stream of water to yank on his arm. The stream froze around his wrist as soon as he hit the closest tree with his arm. With him stuck as well, it was only me and Hama again.

"If you won't let me hurt your friends, Katara" She said viciously. "Then I guess you know who's next." She looked down at my stomach as she rose her arms.

She knew.

Just like Toph, Hama could feel inside of me and she knew. Something inside of me snapped and for the first time, this baby came first. It took priority over me, the war, and even my friends.

Before I could make myself do something, I felt my body freeze again. As I stood there trying to break her hold on me, my stomach began to feel tight. Hama began to twist her wrist and the pain intensified.

"No!" I snapped my arms outwards and glared at the old woman. She stiffens and begins to twitch. For a moment, I didn't realize that I was the one causing her struggle. She fought against my hold but I brought her down to her knees and held her there.

I heard ice shattering behind me. Sokka had escaped my ice bindings and he ran up to Hama. He pulled her arms behind her back and pushed her into the ground. I still wouldn't let go of the hold I had on her blood, so the old lady couldn't fight against Sokka.

Moments later Toph and Aang arrived with a group of about a dozen people. Without even being told to, Toph bent a nearby rock and wrapped it around Hama's wrists and ankles. As soon as Toph lowered her hands, I did as well. I let myself fall to my knees but contained the urge to be sick. One of the men in the group grabbed Hama's arm and whisked her to her feet.

"You're going to be locked away forever." Hama smiled at the villager.

"My work is done." She looked over to me with an unsettling look of content. "Congratulations, Katara. You're a bloodbender." While the townsfolk took Hama away, I covered my mouth with my hand and began to sob.

Sokka knelt in front of me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. That's when I finally said it. "I'm pregnant." His hand stiffened and he looked at me with confusion. Then I saw his expression relax as he processed what I said. Even though I knew he heard me, I quietly repeated myself and looked at the ground.

Sokka gave me a hug and when he pulled away and looked at me I couldn't help but cry harder. "I'm sorry." I choked out. I could tell his forced smile was just so I wouldn't feel worse. Sokka always knows when someone has had enough, so I knew he was trying to hide how upset he was. He was disappointed, but right now he would make me deal with that.

I heard a splash behind me. It was Aang, he had just melted the ice Zuko was encased in. Zuko steadied himself and them looked at me. I tried to ignore his gaze and turned back to Sokka. My brother looked past his shoulder and then back at me, looking for confirmation. I didn't need to give it to him. He was on his feet in an instant and ready to do whatever damage to Zuko he could. I grabbed his wrist and he momentarily stopped. "Katara he-"

"Sokka, please. Let me tell him first." He lowered his other fist and then stood back. Aang began to ask what he was missing but Toph grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "I'm so sorry Zuko." He looked at me with the same look of concern he did every other time I've been upset around him. Zuko took a knee and held my cheek in his hand.

"No, No, it's okay. Katara it's alright now." I pulled away from him and shook my head. "Its okay-" He repeated.

"No Zuko, it's not." He got closer again but I just backed away more. "Zuko, stop!" He froze with his hand reaching out towards me. "I'm pregnant." He pulled his hand back. Zuko moved closer and I braced for his reaction.

Instead, he just took my hand. "Katara, I-" There was so much he wanted to say, I could see it. "You-" He couldn't come up with what he wanted to ask. "This whole time you-" I nodded. "Was that what Hama just meant?" I nodded again. He looked at me.

It was the same look he gave me in the crystal catacombs, when he told me he also lost his mother. He opened his arms for me and slowly crawled closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Zuko put one arm around my waist and stroked my hair with the other. "It's going to be okay."

"No, no it's not." I sobbed.

"It is. I'm going to make sure it's okay." He pulled me onto his lap and I held onto him tighter. He let me bury my face in his shoulder and I I just kept crying.

Most of my upset didn't really have anything to do with finally telling them, so I felt guilty being so upset. But what Hama forced me to do truly made me sick.

Toph was also right, Zuko wasn't mad. He was just comforting me, as if I didn't just alter his life irreversibly. "Zuko, I've wanted to tell you." I leaned away from him. " But I, couldn't, I didn't want to make you-"

"Make me what? Help? Be responsible? Protect you?" He pushed the hair out of my face and wiped under my eyes. "This isn't just your fault. It's mine too." He said with certainty.

"But-" I began to apologize again.

"Shhh. It's okay, we can worry about this later." I could tell all he wanted was for me to sit and answered all of his questions, but he didn't push me. "We need to get out of here first." He wiped under my eyes again and gave me a small smile. I shook my head.

"I can't do this to you."

"Katara. You aren't doing anything to me." He held my chin so I would look at him. "Please, let me help you." I wrapped my arms around his neck again and just sobbed into his shoulder. Sokka finally interrupted.

"We'll worry about this later-" He also clearly wanted answers. "But we don't want to be here when the villagers decide what they're gonna do with that monster." Zuko stood up and offered me his hand. "No, leave her." My brother said. "You've done enough, helping." Sokka took my hand and helped me to my feet.

"Let's just get out of here." Zuko said in a much harsher tone than the one he was using with me seconds earlier. "That was more than enough for her to handle in one night, don't start fights now." He warned. Sokka groaned and walk away in the direction Aang and Toph went.

I wanted to walk with my brother but I couldn't make my feet move. "Come on. I know somewhere we can all hide and figure this out." I shook my head, feeling completely drained and unable to do anything. Zuko gave me a sad smile. "It's okay. I promise." I shook my head, moments away from crying again. Zuko turned around and squatted down to about my height.

I took his offer and climbed on his back. Neither of us said anything the whole way back to the inn. When we got there I could tell Toph had told Aang, because he wouldn't look at me. Everyone grabbed as much stuff from the inn that we could. Since Aang refused to talk to him, Zuko told Sokka about an island we could hide on. His logic was so stupid it sounded like it might actually be a good idea.

Aang brought Appa right outside and we loaded all the clothes and food we could find onto the saddle with us. It was the middle of the night by the time we finally took off and started heading the direction Zuko told us to.

I was absolutely exhausted.

Physically and mentally I was drained. I sat next to Zuko and he wrapped an arm around me. "It's okay, you can sleep." I seemed to be the only one that was tired enough to actually fall asleep because everyone sat upright. "We'll probably be going this way for a while Aang, so let us know if you need someone to take over." He didn't answer. Sokka sat across from me and looked rather annoyed.

"I'm going to try and sleep as well, you can wake me up to steer Aang." He still didn't say anything. Sokka grabbed a rope and tied himself to Appa's saddle. I lay still and watched my brother quickly drift off. Soon after I was asleep, but not for long. I woke up to voices but kept my eyes closed. I listened to the conversation being whispered around me as I tried to fall asleep again.

"I just can't believe she's been hiding this, and it's been over four months since-" Zuko got quiet.

"Stop, I don't want to know about that." Toph scoffed. "And I don't know if this is going to make you feel any better, but she's only known for two months not five."

"How was that supposed to make me feel better?" Toph just let out a small laugh.

"I'm just glad she told you. Last night I was almost convinced she was going to try and tell you guys she was keeping cabbages in her shirt." Zuko gave her a small laugh but then got serious again.

"So you found out, you knew this whole time, and you didn't say anything?" Toph answered with a soft voice, that she surprises me with every time she uses it.

"I realized it before she did and wanted to say something. But I had faith she would eventually, so I promised to keep my mouth shut as long as she didn't get hurt." I felt Zuko shift a little but remained still. "Katara- She's, well you know. Katara cares about people a lot, so I knew how she will treat this whole baby thing. I mean she loves you and me, and she only met us this year. Heck, she even hated you."

"She doesn't-"

"Katara loves you Zuko. She may never say it, but she does." Zuko's hold on me tightened a little. Aang made a grunting noise and I felt Zuko turn his body towards him. When he didn't say anything he turned back to Toph.

"Katara trusts me now, I think. But she doesn't-" Toph groaned.

"Sparky, she isn't in love with you. I'm not trying to pair you two off, no matter how nice that would work out, I'm just telling you what I see."

"But you can't see." Zuko's monotoned delivery was so funny to me I nearly laughed and gave myself away.

"Ha ha, very funny." Toph said unamused. Then she returned to the point she was trying to make. "She didn't tell you, because I think she was trying to convince herself that if the war ended before she told you, you'd be less upset." Zuko leaned into me and rested his head on top of mine. "I know she was upset about whatever Hama did to her but she's probably relieved you guys know now." He didn't say anything.

"Zuko?" Toph asked when she didn't get a response. "I can't see you up here, what is it?"

"What I saw that lady, and well Katara, what I seen them do was unnatural." The horror and disgust in Zuko's voice made me want to apologize and cry even more. "She- she used bending to control my insides and moved us like- like a puppet."

"Woah. Why would Katara do that?" Toph sounded confused and shocked.

"No, no she didn't. I mean she did, just Katara only used on Hama." Zuko took a deep breath. Hama said. "If you won't let me hurt your friends, then I guess you know who's next." and Katara just seemed to lose it.

"What was Hama doing when she said that?"

"She was trying to pin Katara down the same way she did with me." I heard Toph gasp and then a second later there was a hand pressed against my stomach. I sat up in alarm.

"What are you-"

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XOXO**


	12. Protect the Unknown

**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT-**

"What are you-"

"Hold still," Toph ordered. I sat as still as possible until she pulled away and sighed. "You're fine."

"What the heck Toph?!" I scolded. I was sitting up, still really tense from panicking and being told to hold still. "You almost gave me a heart attack, what was that for."

"Your boyfriend was telling me about what Hama did to you." She pointed at Zuko, who was watching awkwardly with his hands to his side. "I was looking for a heartbeat. His heartbeat." She pointed down at my stomach, and my jaw fell open.

"His?" My panic melted into a moment of realization.

"Well, um yeah. I wasn't gonna ruin that for you, but um- Yah, I'm pretty sure that's a little dude in there." I wrapped my arms around myself and couldn't help but smile. "He's fine though."

I turned to Zuko and felt uncomfortable as soon I saw him. He was smiling to himself a little but avoiding eye contact. Even though he seemed embarrassed by his own happiness, I gave him a hug. This was the first 'good news' I had got about the baby and I wanted to just be happy about it. He was stiff as a board for a moment but then he slowly relaxed and returned the embrace. I pulled away but kept my hands loosely wrapped around his neck. His expression was completely neutral again, but I could tell he was forcing it.

"I know you still have a million questions and I don't know if I'll have an answer for all of them, but it's a boy." Zuko raised an eyebrow at me. "I just- I need to be excited about this." The corner of his lips curled up a little and he gave me a small nod.

"We're having a boy." He said matter of factly. I searched his face to see how he was feeling. When I decided he was happy, I gave him another hug.

"It doesn't really matter what it is." Aang's voice made me feel hollow. I looked at him in disbelief but he kept looking ahead. I was about to say something really mean, but Toph reached over and grabbed my arm. She shook her head and I sat back.

Aang may be acting selfish, mean even, but he was hurt. Whether it was fair to blame me was unimportant, Aang was upset and the world counted on him feeling okay. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to take a break Aang?" I asked calmly. He looked back at me with confusion and surprise. He didn't have to answer for me to know he was tired. I leaned over and woke Sokka up. He grumbled something I couldn't understand, but got up and looked at me. "Can Aang get some sleep?" He twisted his face up and yawned. I gave him a grateful smile as he got up and switched with Aang.

Aang gave me another strange look as he tied himself to the same place Sokka just was. I just forced a smile. No one said anything as Aang feel asleep. As soon as I heard him whistling little snores, I half-whispered a thank you to Sokka for taking the reins. I stretched my arms up and yawned. Zuko let out a huff.

"A boy." He said to himself. "Wow." He started smiling to himself again until he looked up and saw me watching him.

"Do you want to get a little sleep too?" He shook his head but started to yawn. "Come on." I opened my arms and he looked at me cautiously.

"Are you su- I have to give Sokka directions." Zuko seemed nervous and embarrassed. I quietly laughed.

"Come on." I smiled again and he smiled back.

"Just a little while okay." I waved my arms again. Zuko slowly lay his head on my shoulder.

"Not too long." I nodded.

He made himself comfortable laying on me and fell asleep rather quickly. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair and tried my best not to move.

I replayed the conversation that just happened over and over again.

It's a boy. My little boy. I kept imaging he would look like. A little pale baby with blue eyes? A tan young man with golden eyes to match? It didn't matter to me what he looked like but just imagining made me smile. Then I remembered the other things Toph had said.

"Boyfriend?" I asked Toph accusingly. She laughed quietly.

"Boyfriend?!" Sokka demanded.

"No, no boyfriend, I promise." He huffed and looked ahead again.

"I'm just making fun of you guys," Toph said mischievously. "You're clearly in this mess because something is there, or was." She put her hands out dramatically. "I mean look at you two!"

"Shhhhh." I stopped pushing my hand through Zuko's hair and looked down at him curiously. Even though he was laying with his scar facing up, he didn't look malicious to me anymore. Especially when he was sleeping, you could see the gentle side of him.

"No! Don't look at you two. There is no you two." Sokka added.

"Sokka, shh. I know that, don't worry."

"Maybe I wouldn't freak out if I wasn't about to be an Uncle."

"Sokka!" I reprimanded as quietly as I could.

"Fine, fine." I looked down at Zuko as I whispered.

"I don't really know what happened, he was just, different." I tried to hide my smile but remembered Toph couldn't see it up here anyway. "He wasn't angry at everything or going on and on about his destiny. No honor this and honor that he was just Zuko."

"Uh. What does that even mean." Toph was back to teasing me again. I rolled my eyes

"He can be a good person, no-" I lowered my voice again so I wouldn't wake him or Aang. "Zuko is a good person. I mean last night- He's just a good person but sometimes he needs someone to remind him."

"Considering his past, um," Toph looked for a nice way of saying what she was thinking. " um, passionate reactions to things," She decided. "I'm surprised how calm and patient he's being with you." Toph only solidified how grateful I was for how gentle he was with me since I stopped Hama.

"I know, I almost expecting him to still explode at me, he just needs time to process it." I started going on nonsensically. "But he also just seems like a better person and I shouldn't be scared of him anymore because-"

"Oh brother." Toph said flatly. "You got any rope?"

"Huh?" I lost my train of thought.

"I want to sleep too, but I don't have a human seatbelt." She gestured at me and Zuko again. I looked around but didn't spot anything.

"Um- no." Zuko had a belt wrapped around his waist. "Wait-" I tugged at it a little. "One second. I untied it pulled a little harder." Right as I almost free Zuko moved.

"What are you-" He asked groggily as he sat up.

"Um-" Realizing what it looked like I was doing, I yanked my hand away and felt my cheeks burn. "Toph wanted to sleep- and- I um-" Zuko sat up, looking rather amused with my embarrassment. He finished taking his belt off and handed it to Toph.

"Thanks Sparky, goodnight princess." She tied her wrist to the same place Aang was attached. As always, she was out cold almost instantly.

"Sorry," I said shyly, still feeling embarrassed. Zuko chuckled again.

"It's alright, I don't really want to sleep anyways." I wasn't wise enough to leave it alone because I clarified my apology.

"No I mean, I didn't mean to touch-" Zuko laughed and cut me off again.

"Katara, it okay."

"I'm sorry I woke you, you didn't even get an hour or rest." He stretched his arms and shrugged.

"You can try to sleep again if you want." His voice was gentle and his attitude was still surprisingly calm.

"Zuko-" I was nervous to ask what I was thinking. "Are you angry with me?" He looked away and sighed. He didn't say anything so I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"No." I looked at him to make sure he was talking to me. "No, I'm not angry. I mean I'm angry, but not at you." His face tightened. "I'm angry at myself. This is the best opportunity I've ever had in my life and I already screwed it up. I screw everything up." He wasn't even looking for me to argue, he truly believed what I was saying.

"What no-" He stopped me.

"I know this is really bad timing," Zuko gestured to my stomach. "but I know it's not a bad thing." He looked away from me again. "Still, all I keep thinking about us, how I ruined it before it even happens- in Ba Sing Se if I - you trusted me and-" Zuko started to get worked up. "I picked Azula after-" I took Zuko's face in my hand so he had to look at me.

"Hey, hey, hey," I called so he would stop. "It's okay, we're past that and you can't afford to keep thinking about that."

"But Uncle-"

"Zuko," I turned and sat in front of him again. I put my other hand on his shoulder. "It's- it's going to be okay. We'll find your uncle and it will be okay"

"Then why are you crying?" He asked frustratedly.

"I'm not-" I was crying. " What the-" I wiped under my eyes and started laughing at myself. "Okay, so I'm crying, but it's not your fault. You didn't ruin anything." He didn't look convinced. "I didn't even tell you so you couldn't have-"

"See! Katara, don't lie to me. You would've told me a lot sooner if you didn't hate me." I gasped.

"I don't hate you!" I forced myself to lower my voice. "You think I hate you?" My voice cracked, and I felt tears forming again. He didn't say anything. "I-" I couldn't form words. I turned away from him and tried to hide my expression.

"Ugh. I did it again." I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself. "I can't just let good things happen." I peeked over my shoulder and seen Zuko running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I don't hate you," I spoke quietly. "I love all of you." I turned around and Zuko was looking at Toph.

"Sokka, you love me just as much as your own brother?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." I didn't even hesitate, and that seemed to surprise both of us.

"Hey!" Sokka cried, without even looking back at us.

"You love me the same as your brother," Zuko said in disbelief, almost asking me to correct him.

"No." He looked annoyed again.

"Not the same." I thought about what I said for a moment and then clarified. "But just as much." Even though what I said was true, I only realized it was as I said it. I couldn't tell how long I actually believed this. Zuko began to look fearful as I watched him processed what I said.

"You don't-" He stopped and then pointed to Aang. "You can't." I looked over and understood what he was trying to say. He was wrong though and once again I didn't admit it to myself until then. Aang was just like Sokka to me, there was almost no difference. With Zuko, there had always been a difference.

"I love them both the same," I pointed over to both Aang and Sokka. "I love you just as much." Zuko shook his head.

"Don't say that Katara. You don't mean it and I don't want to hurt you again."

"You're one of the good guys now, you won't hurt any of us." I tried to sound confident so that Zuko would relax, but he was unaffected. I spoke more seriously again. "Zuko, you are a good person." He completely turned away from me and didn't respond. "Zuko-" I reached out to try and get him to look at me again. As soon as I put a hand on his shoulder her whipped back around.

"No!" I pulled away from him fearfully. He had never looked this upset before and it was very sudden. "If I was such a good person, I would have never betrayed my Uncle, I wouldn't have hunt Aang all over the world, I wouldn't still want my father to care about me, and I wouldn't have hurt you!"

"Zuko you-"

"Katara, I am sorry. So, so sorry for everything, but it doesn't matter." I pulled further away from him. "I'll eventually do something awful anyways, so it will never matter how sorry I am." Zuko looked like he was about to cry. He ran his fingers through his hair again and groaned. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and smoke blew out of his nose.

I felt someone grab my wrist and I jumped. I turned and seen Toph and Aang were both awake. Toph looked concerned by what she had just woke up to and Aang looked angry. Toph pulled at my wrist again and gesture for me to sit next to her instead. I looked back at Zuko who still had his eyes shut and his face twisted in distress. I silently shook my head and crawled in front of Zuko again. I put the back of my hand against his scar.

He opened his eyes in shock, but he still looked upset. "Someone who is good doesn't always do the right thing, but they are always sorry for their mistakes." I slowly pulled my hand away. Zuko still didn't say anything. "Zuko, you are a good person."

I heard Aang begin to say something behind me but before he even got one word out there was a soft thud. I assume it was Toph hitting him in the arm because he stopped talking. Zuko looked past me with an unreadable expression and then back at me. He was less erratic but still looked upset. He started to say something but his voice broke and he stopped.

I put both of my hands on his shoulder and shook my head. I could tell he understood he didn't need to say anything. Then I wrapped my arms around him again and pressed my cheek into his chest. His chest heaved and then rattled as he exhaled.

Still holding on, I looked up at him and seen he was still about to cry. "It's okay. You're okay." He buried his head into my shoulder. No one said anything after that. I'm not sure if anyone else fell asleep again because I did. Sitting on Zuko's lap, kneeling on either side of his legs, with my arms wrapped around his neck, and my head resting on his chest.

I woke up when Appa landed somewhere so early in the morning it was still mostly dark out. Zuko shook me a few time so I would get up. "We're here." He said softly.

"Where's here?" I looked around and we were on a beach.

"Let's just get you to bed." He ignored my question. I sat up and crawled off Appa. I buried my shoes into the sand and yawned. My body froze up in fear when I looked at the moon. It was still full. There was a tap on my shoulder and I was suddenly very awake.

"No!" I whipped my head around and readied the ocean water to attack. Zuko pulled his arm away and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, Woah, Katara it's alright." I turned around and looked up at the moon again. I began shaking my head as everyone looked at me worriedly. My whole body started to shake and tears welled up in my eyes. Zuko reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I relaxed as I looked around at my friends. "She's gone." Zuko seemed to be the only one that understood what I was panicking about. "You're safe." He opened his arms and I immediately accepted his invitation and started to sob uncontrollably. "You just need to get some sleep." Zuko sounded unaffected and without asking he scooped me up. "Come on guys."

Zuko led everyone up the beach to a house. It was large, and very secluded from the rest of the houses further down the beach. I heard my brother gawking over the lavish furniture in the entry room. "What is this."

"Somewhere we'll be safe." For some reason, no one asked for Zuko to give more detail. "Find a bed and get some rest, Appa can stay in the courtyard." Zuko put me down and allowed me to steady myself. He tilted his head and wordlessly gestured for me to follow him. I dragged my feet behind him as he led us to some room. There was a bench at the end of a large double bed and everything was some shade of red.

Without even asking, I crawled into the bed only barely slipping my shoes off before closing my eyes. I felt the weight shift at the edge of the bed. I cracked open my eyes and watched Zuko pull a blanket over me. He stood up but I reached out grabbed his wrist. "Stay?" I asked. He pointed to the bench at the foot of the bed. "You don't have to do that." I moved over to make room for him. He kicked off his shoes and then slowly lay down facing me. I smiled to show I was comfortable with him there and then loosely intertwined our fingers in between our faces. There was still plenty of room between us, but I wanted to know he was there. I was still tired enough to fall asleep almost instantly.

I had a dream that night the I was running a puppet show with Hama. She made me twist Sokka around on the stage below us. I didn't want to but I kept doing it, I couldn't stop. "I dragged Toph and Zuko unwillingly to either side of Sokka. Lastly, Hama dragged Aang out and the crowd began to boo. Hama grew angry with me. "You know who's next."

"No!" I woke up and bolted upright. I leaned back on my palms and tried to slow my breathing. I was covered in sweat and felt sick. Surprisingly, the moon was still out, but I could tell the sun was about to start rising. I looked down at Zuko, who was curled up on his side.

I was grateful I hadn't woken him up. He was probably exhausted and he looked so peaceful in his sleep, I didn't want to disturb him. I smiled down at him and exhaled in relief.

Turning to the window, I looked up at the moon again. The full moon was supposed to make me feel proud of my bending, powerful even. But looking at it just made me feel guilty for putting my friends in danger. Twisting around another person against their will was just unnatural, and knowing I did it too made me feel sick. I let myself cry, but made sure I was silent so Zuko wouldn't wake up.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and tried to stop. I pulled my arms back and pressed my palms against my belly. It was bigger now, and surprisingly even over halfway through the pregnancy, I could barely see a difference.

I peaked back over to Zuko making sure he wasn't watching. Slowly I unwrapped the front of my shirt and then took off the extra bindings I had wrapped around my stomach. As soon as I took it off my belly spread out a little bit. It was still small, but it was rounder and more defined. "Katara?"

Zuko croaked out beside me. I quickly wrapped my shirt back over my front. "What are you-" He looks at where I was holding my shirt closed and then chose to ignore it. "You should get some sleep."

"I can't." I sighed thinking about my earlier nightmare.

"You can't keep feeling bad about what Hama did."

"But I did it too." Zuko sat up.

"She made you, it's not the same." He looked down at my shirt again. His expression showed confusion but his gaze still made me feel embarrassed.

"Why can't you see anything yet?" Zuko's question seemed genuine and innocent. I just shrugged uncomfortably. "Sorry, I just mean- um- your not- uh-" I reached beside me and picked up my extra binding.

"I know it's not huge but I've been hiding it with this." I showed him the fabric in my hands. He looked at it for a moment.

"Don't do that anymore, it can't be good for him." Hearing Zuko refers to it as him was strange and it took me a moment to understand what he meant. I didn't argue with him, I knew he was right. Squishing myself wasn't doing him any good. I looked down at my belly and then back at Zuko. He was watching me again.

I shyly tugged at my top and pulled it back to completely expose my stomach. When I looked up Zuko was still looking at me. I slowly reached for his hand and placed it on the small bump. His hand was stiff and he looked down at it fearfully. I forced a small smile and he relaxed a little.

"That's mine." Was all he said. The sentiment made me feel safe. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his side. He pulled his hand away from my stomach and wrapped it around my waste. "I know you don't want anything with me, but please just let me do what's right. I don't want to be like my father."

"No, Zuko that's not it. No matter what I've told myself, I've always known you can be a good person. I like you, but I can't do that to Aang."

"But you don't-"

"I know, I know, but I can't let him be upset about this while he has to worry about facing your father. So one day- We can't worry about it now." Zuko looked disappointed but didn't argue with anything.

"I will do anything I can to make sure you're both safe." I held onto him again and smiled.

"Thank you." I felt him plant a kiss on my forehead. I pulled away and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He gave me a soft smile and lay back down.

"Please get some sleep." I briefly glanced at the full moon outside the window and then back at Zuko. I let him wrap his arm around me and rest his hands on my belly. I tried to relax but I still couldn't fall asleep for a long time. I heard Zuko lightly breathing behind me so did my best to stay still so I wouldn't wake him. I'm not sure how long it took but I eventually fell asleep.

I didn't dream and felt like I got some quality rest until I was jolted awake in the morning. "Zuko!" I opened my eyes wearily and tried to focus on the screaming. "Get away from my sister!" Sokka.

Of course.

I sat up and glared at him. He went over to the side of the bed Zuko was lying on and yanked on his arm. "Sokka stop. Leave him alone." I looked down at Zuko and seen him scowling in annoyance.

"This is exactly how you ended up in this situation, why are you letting him take advantage of you again?!" Sokka was using his usual dramatic tone. Zuko pulled his arm back and walked Sokka with a pillow.

"Hey!" Zuko got up. "I didn't do anything, and I never did anything she didn't want me too!" Zuko looked down at Sokka and stormed out of the room. As soon as he left I chastised my brother.

"What the heck?!" Sokka looked a little calmer but still defensive. "That was so uncalled for." I wanted to go find Zuko and make sure he was okay but I felt obligated to calm Sokka first. He didn't really know much, other than I was pregnant with Zuko's baby. I took his arm and had him sit on the bed. "You know how guilty he already feels about everything."

"What happened Katara?" He sounded so disappointed and confused. "Why didn't you tell me?" At first, I didn't know what to say because he sounded heartbroken.

"It was when his sister trapped us in the catacombs, we were talking and I- we uh-"

"Yeah, okay I get that." He put his hand out to gesture for me to stop talking. "I don't need to know that part. But that means it's been a while. You've known for months and you didn't tell me." He looked hurt. "I'm your brother."

"I was scared and I just wanted it to go away." I laughed at how stupid my excuse sounded. "I'm sorry." His next question surprised me.

"Why didn't you tell dad?" I felt a lump form in my throat and tears well up in my eye.

"He's going to be so disappointed in me." I choked out before I could cry again. Sokka put an arm around me.

"Maybe, but he can help you. We all just want to help you now." I sighed.

"Not Aang."

"He's just hurt because he thought you liked him too."

"I do-" Sokka cut me off.

"Katara, you know what I mean." I didn't argue.

"I don't even know what to say to him, he doesn't even want to talk to me."

"He'll get over it, he's just a kid with a crush. In the end, he is still your friend." I sighed again.

"I hope so."

"You just need to stop letting Zuko be so- helpful." He gestured to the unmade bed we were sitting on. I lightly punched Sokka in the arm, but he got serious again. "I miss dad." I didn't say anything, he knew I agreed and there wasn't much else to say about it.

"Please, just leave Zuko alone. He's trying to do the right thing."

"I can't help that I'm mad at him." I got up.

"Please." Sokka rolled his eyes but nodded. I went out of the room to look for Zuko but realized I had no idea where he was. Or where I was.

"Well, good morning sugar queen." The hallway we were in was massive and also decorated to look very fire nation. You're looking extra round today." At first, I was offended but then I remembered,

"Hey, you can even see me, and I'm looking for Zuko." Toph took a firm step forward and spoke teasingly.

"Are you sure about that?" I wrapped my arms around my waist self consciously. "He's in the courtyard, but someone ticked him off so I would leave him alone."

"Where's the courtyard?" Toph exhaled loudly and pointed right behind me. "You guys never listen to me."

"Thanks." I went where she directed and end up at a big door. I pushed it open a little and peek outside. Sure enough, it was a big stone courtyard and Zuko was standing near the center. He was firebending, and even this far away I could tell he was upset. I slowly crept down the steps towards him so I wouldn't startle him. When he looked like he was finally catching his breath I called his name. "Zuko," I spoke softly, but he froze a soon as I said it. "It's okay." He wouldn't turn around to look at me. "Zuko?" I took a step closer and he still wouldn't turn around.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He spoke softly.

"I know." I reached for his shoulder. "Sokka knows, he's just-"

"I didn't want to!" He harshly repeated himself. He whipped around and looked down at me. I saw tears in his eyes but he didn't look sad. Zuko was frustrated again.

"I know," I said again. I reached for his face, but he took a few steps back and put his arms out.

"I want to do the right thing, so you just need to stay away from me." I walked towards him as he backed up. "I can't hurt you again. I can't hurt either of you." He looked down at my stomach. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Zuko, you won't. Please. How many times do I have to tell you this?" He kept backing away from me. I stopped and looked around briefly eyeing the fountains at the edge of the courtyard. "I know you won't hurt me again."

"No, you don't." He shook his head and looked at me desperately. "Just don't let me hurt any of you, please. Stay away."

"Zuko you won't, how many times do I have to tell you that?" When Zuko first woke up to Sokka's shouting I thought he was just annoyed, maybe even offended. It was clear that the accusation had really set him off again and it wasn't fair. "You're a good person."

"I'm not."

"Zuko, stop. I know you are."

"Katara." His voice broke, but he still didn't cry. "Please." He backed all the way into the courtyards far wall. Zuko started to look around and I could tell he was looking for a way to bolt. Before he got the chance I whipped water from the fountain into my control and frozen his feet in place. He looked upset but didn't struggle. I stepped in front of him until he was nearly no room in between us.

Zuko pressed against the wall, still trying to pull away from me. I took his face in my hand and put his hand on my stomach. He winced at the touch, and the tears were still making his eyes look glassy. "I know you're a good person, and we're family now." His hand relaxed under mine so I melted the ice at his feet.

"Katara, I really didn't want to hurt you." I wiped under his eyes.

"I know you didn't." I smiled again to try and make him more relaxed. "I'm sorry I made you feel guilty for so long." His face twisted up in hurt again.

"It was fair." I shook my head softly and pressed his hand onto my stomach more firmly.

"No, it wasn't." He looked down and smiled for a moment. "I still need to focus on whatever Aang needs right now, but I trust you. You make me feel safe." Before I could see what his reaction was, I gave him a hug. He returned it and rubbed his hand down my back.

"You don't mean that." I looked up at him.

"Yes, I do." I saw him about to protest so I stood up on my toes and kissed him. It was brief. I felt the same mysterious drive to do it as I had the first time. Zuko looked absolutely stunned. "I know I need to give Aang my attention right now, but you need to stop feeling guilty." Zuko sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. "I still love you, just as much as I love all of them."

"I don't deserve you Katara." He wasn't looking for me to change his mind, he just stated how he felt. I tightened my hold on him.

"Then both of us are just unworthy of each other." We both laughed for a moment. I took his hand and pulled him back towards the place we were staying. "What is this place anyway?"

"Ember Island. It's my family's vacation home."

"What?!" I stop and he bumped into me. "Why would you take us here?!" I threw my hands up. "We have to get out of here!"

"Katara, we're safe." He put both hands on my shoulders and held me still. "No one has been here in years. My family hasn't come here since my mom left." I read his expression for a moment and then sighed.

"I'm sorry," Zuko smirked. He put an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"You get that defensive and wonder why I feel bad all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I said I-" Zuko looked about ready to laugh again so I stopped. I punched him in the arm and we both started to crack up. "It's not funny." I wiped under his eyes one more time and contained myself.

"It kinda was." He said straight-faced. "Okay." He let go of my hand. "You go deal with Aang and your brother. I don't know how long I can handle Toph's sarcasm being the friendliest thing directed at me."

"Sokka shouldn't bother you anymore." He raised an eyebrow. "He might not like you but he'll play nice." He nodded understandingly and then went inside without me. Zuko turned around and looked at me for a second before Toph screamed.

"Feeling better sparky?!" Zuko rolled his eyes and disappeared. Aang stood in the doorway as I was about to reach for it. He looked at me and I knew he was ready to talk. I sighed and then wordlessly followed him through the house. This was going to be hard.

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS FOR READING XOXO**


	13. The Runaway

"I 'm sorry Aang, I really am but I don't know what I can do to make it okay," I said.

"This isn't something you can be sorry for. Katara this is a baby, you shouldn't be sorry for that. But I thought you liked me, and I just don't know how to make it stop hurting."

"Aang you'll-"

"Stop Katara." He sounded so sad. "This isn't something I'm asking for you to fix. This is just something I need to say." I didn't really know what to say so I just gave him a hug. He tensed at first but then relaxed. After a moment I realized he wasn't going to return the hug so I pulled away. "I just need some time Katara."

"Uh, okay." I stood awkwardly and looked at the floor. Aang didn't seem like he was going to leave me alone again but he also didn't really have anything else to say. "You can still count on me." He looked up at me skeptically. "I mean with the whole comet thing."

"Oh, uh yeah, okay." He shrugged. I watched him fidget for a moment and sighed. "I know you and Zuko have to-" He stopped and looked up at me. "I know this baby is a lot for you, but do you think that we will ever-"

"I don't know Aang," I answered before he could even finish his question. "I'm can't answer that right now. I'm just a little confused." He huffed to himself.

"Okay." He turned and walked toward the large door that leads to the courtyard.

"Aang wait-" His hand froze on the door and he turned his head back to face me. "I'm going to see what I can do about food here." He blinked at me as if to say he wasn't worried about it. "Do you-"

"Zuko and I are going to try to learn practice some bending in the courtyard. Good luck with that." He said flatly before walking out into the courtyard. The door shut quietly as I sat down on a small chair. I wiped the single tear from under my eye and relaxed. "Toph!" I shouted. I got no answer so I called out for her again. "Toph!"

"Ugh, what is it?" I heard her whine in response but couldn't tell where she was.

"Do you want some food?" Of course at the mention of food Toph and Sokka appeared.

"Of course, we're starving," Toph said. I smirked at the two of them.

"Then let's go get some." They both frowned at me.

"But Zuko said the market is a long walk from here," Sokka complained. I didn't even know there was going to be one, so I was relieved that I wasn't going to have to go searching for food in the ocean.

"I'm sure you would rather walk with then try fishing again."

"Hey!" Sokka said defensively. "I'm a good hunter and we don't have any money so there's no point."

"Just go put on something red and we'll figure something out." Toph and Sokka headed down a hall that I assume lead to the bedroom so I got up and followed them.

I peaked in each door until I found a room that I thought must have been Azula's. Toph kneeled in front of a dresser digging threw some clothes. "Katara." She sounded embarrassed. "Can you pick out something for me?" I stared for a moment. "Please."

"Of course," I said sympathetically as I walked over and knelt beside her. I quickly shuffled through the clothes and found a set of things I thought would fit her well enough. I even managed to find a simple headband for her to put on in place of her own.

Toph threw her clothes across the room half-hazardously as she changed. While she put on the clothes I tried finding something to wear. I grew increasingly frustrated with everything being too small for me.

Even though these clothes were from when Azula was younger, it still upset me to see none of it would be big enough to hide my little belly. I decided that instead of freaking out I would try to find some of Zuko's old clothes.

"Thank you," Toph said.

"Of course," I said. "But look at the mess you made."

"Can't handle some mess, Madame Fussy Britches?" Toph was joking but it still annoyed me. I picked up her tornado of clothing and threw them at her.

"Hey!" Toph cried. "I was joking." I left her anyways.

"Sokka, where are you?"

"Right here." He popped his head out of the room across from Azula. Then he stepped out into the hallway in head to toe fire nation apparel.

"Is that Zuko's?" I asked.

"Uh yeah." He looked down at himself looking for something wrong with his outfit.

"All right, um wait here." I walked past Sokka and closed the door behind me. I found a shirt that looked good enough and pulled it over my head. It was a little too short to wear as a dress so I decided to leave my own pants on and hoped no one noticed they were a dark blue.

I smelled like Zuko always did and that somehow made me feel better. I stepped in front of the mirror next to the wardrobe and evaluated myself. I looked pathetic. Pulled at the hem of the shirt as I heard Sokka freaking out in the hallway.

"Wait no, don't go in-" The door behind me opened and quickly tried to pull the top down to cover myself again. Zuko walked in with his shirt in his hand.

"Uh, sorry I-" Zuko took a step back and looked away from me. I yanked the shirt back down.

"No, I'm sorry. I needed to put something on so that we could go get food and-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath. "Azula's clothes don't fit me." Zuko put down his arm he was trying to politely shield himself with. "Sokka said this was your room and I thought-

"It's alright," Zuko said. But then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I huffed.

"You look ridiculous." I wrapped my arms around my stomach self conscientiously. Zuko stopped.

"Sorry, my clothes are just way too big for you."

"Well, I don't really have much I can do," I said staring at the floor.

"You could wear some of my mother's old clothes." I looked up at him surprised to see he was being genuine. "Because you look too funny." He smiled at me and this time I wasn't offended.

Zuko lead me to the large set of double doors at the end of the hallway. He paused and looked up at them.

"I don't have to-" Zuko shook his head.

"No, it's okay." He took a deep breath and opened one of the doors. Even when the room was still dark I could tell it was massive. The lanterns on the walls lit up all at one as Zuko walked across the room. He opened a smaller door that stood next to the bed. I was amazed to see a closet about as big as an igloo from the South Pole. "Help yourself," Zuko said as he closed the door.

I found a knee length dress that was slightly too big and tight pair of black pants that resembled the ones I had on. I stepped out and in the new outfit and Zuko looked me up and down. His gaze landed at my waistline. "Perfect." He finally said when he looked up at me again. "Oh wait." He tapped his neck and I remembered I was wearing my mother's necklace.

"Oh, right." I slowly took it off and examined it in my hand. "Thank you." Zuko simply nodded.

"So when are we going to the market?" He asked.

"Actually, I don't think you and Aang should come. I don't want people recognizing you."

"Oh." Zuko looked at the floor. "Well, then we can just go back to bending while you're gone." He looked past me and pointed into the closet. "You can take some jewelry to sell for food." I didn't turn to see what he was pointing at.

"We aren't selling your mother's things, we can figure something out," I said firmly.

"Okay well, you guys stay safe." I nodded and followed him out of the room. Zuko put out all the lights before shutting the door behind him.

"All right let's go," Sokka said. "I'm starving."

Sokka was right about the long trail to the market, but it seemed to only be tiring for me. On our way there we talked about all the unimportant things we could think of. I could tell Sokka still wasn't too comfortable talking about the baby, so when Toph brought up it is a boy I quickly redirected the conversation.

We finally made it to the edge of the market and the first thing we came across was a small crowded looking down at a table. "That's how we can get some money." Toph pointed to the table. "Someone pretends to lead me over there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're gambling, but the man is cheating. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending." Toph said. Sokka shrugged.

"Worth a shot." He added. I hesitantly agreed and took Toph's arm. We went over and the dealer noticed us almost immediately.

"You there. Want to play a friendly game?" He asked, pointing directly at Toph.

"I pretended Toph needed to be nudged to realize she was being addressed.

"How could I possibly play? I'm blind and don't have any money on me." She asked innocently.

"You don't have to see to be lucky. First round on me" The man smirked and placed a single coin on the table. Toph felt her way to the table nodded. The dealer practices his sleight of hand with the pea, sending it flying from one shell to another. Toph wasn't fooled. She guesses correctly and the dealer tosses money her way. "Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?"

"More interesting? How?" Toph asked, stay playing innocent.

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there. Then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and that's more interesting." The old man asked confidently. I felt guilty when Toph took Sokka's sword for him. I knew this man was trying to cheat people, but it didn't feel right knowing Toph was rigging his own game against him.

"I'll do it for forty silver pieces," Toph said. The man thought for a second but then agreed.

"Forty silver pieces it is." The shell shuffling began again, faster and more furious this time. The dealer flicked the peas up into his sleeve, removing them from the game, but Toph sensed it fall back onto the table. She points at one of the shells. The dealer smugly lifted it. "Sorry, little lady, but-" He was shocked to see the pea is still there."-huh?"

"I won!" Toph cheered. The many grudgingly handed over the bag with forty silver in it and Sokka put his sword back in its sheath. I lightly tugged on Toph's arm and we walked away right before the rest of the crowd furiously pushed to get a turn of their own.

Toph could probably since I was upset so as soon as we were far enough away she began to defend herself. "Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?"

"This isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Toph groaned.

"Why? Because its fun, and you hate fun?"

"I don't hate fun," I said indignantly. "Just give me some of the money so I can start looking for food." Toph let me reach in and take a handful out of the bag. "Don't do anything dumb and meet me here before sunset." Toph gave me a fake salute.

"Yes miss bossy pants." I decided to ignore her, wanting to just get away from her for a while.

Sokka came with me and for about an hour walked around with the small crate I filled with an assortment of food. We decided to buy rice and vegetables because it was cheaper and Sokka wanted to prove he was a good fisherman later.

While we were walking around my stomach began to hurt, but in a different way than it normally did. I learned to ignore when my stomach would feel sore from suppressing the constant urge to throw up. More recently I learned what a baby kick felt like, and although terrifying at first I didn't mind them. The pain I felt now was tolerable, but it was sharp enough to make me lose my breath for a moment.

As I placed the loaves of bread we just bought in the crate I felt the pain again. This time it was the worst one I had felt far made me lose my train of thought. Unfortunately, Sokka noticed an immediately demanded to know what was wrong. "I don't know, but it's fine this isn't the first time."

"Doesn't mean it's fine," Sokka said. "It clearly hurts, so it can't be fine."

"Sokka, its okay," I said, not sure if I was lying or not. He studied me for a moment.

"All right well let's just go wait for Toph." We went back and sat at the place we left her earlier.

"Can you not tell Zuko?" Sokka placed the crate on the ground and sat next to me.

"So there is something wrong."

"No, no, I just don't want you to tell him. I think he would freak out more than you normally do." Sokka laughed to himself.

"No one freaks out more than Sokka." He said with an odd sense of pride. I smiled.

"I think Zuko might surprise you," I said sincerely. Sokka simply shrugged. While we waiting I got another one of the pains. It wasn't as bad so I was able to ignore it.

A fire nation soldier walked our way, and for a moment I panicked. He was holding a bucket and a stack of papers. He painted large glob of whatever was in the bucket on the wall across from us and stuck a few of the papers on top of it. He turned to Sokka and me.

"You there." I tried to remain relaxed. "Have you seen this girl." He handed me a copy of the papers he was holding. I looked at it and immediately recognized drawing of Toph.

"Uh, no." I got out as calmly as possible.

"Very well. You kids let us know if you see her." Sokka and I nodded. "It's going to be dark soon. You kids should head home before your mother will get worried." The soldier sounded a little more friendly.

"Yes, sir." Sokka choked out. As soon as the soldier was gone I glared at the wanted poster in my hand. Toph was heading towards us but I didn't notice her until she yelled our names. I immediately shushed her.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Sokka demanded. "And don't you said a word until we're out of the city." He stood up and grabbed the food. He shoved the crate at Toph.

"Hey-" She cried.

"Be quiet." Sokka was uncharacteristically serious and Toph seemed to notice. Sokka offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. We used as many small roads and alleyways as we could on our way back to the trail outside the city. Once we were on the trail Sokka spoke in a lot more calm voice. "We found something that you're not gonna like." He unrolled the paper and showed it to her. I offered to take a turn carrying the crate. "Well, it sounds like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper." Toph sounded annoyed.

"It's a wanted poster. Of you. They've nicknamed you 'The Runaway'." Sokka said.

"A wanted poster." Toph sounded excited. "That's so great. 'The Runaway'. I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?" Sokka looked at the poster again.

"Well, yeah, actually, it does look pretty good." Sokka refocused himself. "But Toph, you're missing the point. Maybe Katara was right." I was surprised Sokka was taking my side. "These scams are drawing too much attention to us."

"Don't be such a worrywart like your sister. Think of it this way. Now we have plenty of money to get food." Toph untied a pouch I hadn't seen around her waist and dangled in front of us.

"Well, that is true. Appa and Momo are gonna need food too." I rolled my eyes.

'I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?" I asked.

"No, I don't," Toph said confidently.

"Really?" I pushed.

"Yes, really." She said firmly.

"Are you proud of this?" I was getting angry but didn't add more because the pain in my stomach returned.

"Oh, really, Mom? Or what are you going to do? Send me to my room?" Toph nearly shouted.

"I wish I could." I pushed the crate of food at her and she took it from me. I stormed ahead of her and Sokka but she kept yelling at me.

"Well, you can't. Because you're not my mom, and you're not their mom." I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I never said I was!" I said defensively.

"No, but you certainly act like it. You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not. You're just a regular kid like the rest of us, so stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want!" I didn't bother interrupting Toph. I turned back around and quickly headed back to the beach.

I was angry at what toph said, but I was also mad it made me cry. I didn't want her to see she got to me so I made sure to stay far ahead of them. By the time I made it, it was dark out. I didn't go inside to find Aang and Zuko.

I headed straight for the ocean and tore off all the fire nation clothing. I tossed them on the sand and sat in the water in only my under wrappings. Sitting in the water calmed me down, but I was still feeling the stomach pain occasionally and crying to myself.

Hearing Toph say I was the worst fake mother to my friends made all of my fears about being an actual mother resurface. Eventually, I got out of the water and wiped my tears away. After I put my new clothes back on I walked up the beach, to my new temporary home. I stopped at the front porch when I heard the boys talking inside.

"I think we should go get her," Aang said.

"No, she's fine just let her have some space," Sokka said.

"I still don't know how Toph got her this upset." Zuko sounded more confused than concerned. "She didn't actually get caught."

"Toph!" Sokka called her name out loudly. "It's not about that. She said some pretty intense stuff." Sokka said in a much quieter voice.

"If she's not inside in an hour we should go get her," Aang said. "I'm going to go try to cook something for everyone, I'm starving." I heard footsteps shuffling around for a minute before it got quiet again.

I sat on the porch with my head leaning against the door so I could still hear inside while I looked out at the ocean. Surprisingly, Toph was the next voice I heard.

"So let me guess. You brought me out here to tell me your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be."

"Nah, she's pretty much a pain." I scowled. "She's always got to be right about everything, and she gets all bossy and involved, and in your business."

"Yeah, I don't know how you can deal with it." Toph agreed and felt my eyes water again.

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it," Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"I don't understand."

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, but Katara, she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom." I smiled to myself.

"I guess I never thought about that." Toph's voice was more gentle than usual.

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy." Sokka's tone was more sincere as well. "I never told anyone this before, but honestly, I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It really seems like, my whole life, Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there, and now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture." The tears started to roll down my face again and I had to cover my mouth to quiet a sob.

"The truth is, sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about me. You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom." Toph's confession made me feel even worse, but a little more proud of myself as well. "Don't ever tell her I said any of this." She sounded her usual self again.

"Hey, my lips are sealed," Sokka replied. I smiled to myself again. After I stood up and wiped my face, again, I opened the door and found everyone sitting around an odd assortment of food. They all looked up at me with a mix of relief and wonder. I looked right at Toph.

"Hi, Toph. Um, I want to-"

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. Those scams were out of control, and I'm done with them." Toph said. "And I'm sorry about what I said. You take care of all of us and you're going to be a great mother." Zuko looked at Toph with disbelief.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and then sat down next to Sokka. "Now I'm starving." I sat and listened to Zuko and Aang talk about what they worked on today. I could tell Aang was trying hard to be friendly towards Zuko, but he was always respectful so I wasn't too worried.

Toph then started telling all what she actually did to earn a bounty. The list was impressive considering how little time she did it in. I tried my best not to show my disappointment since she promised to stop. She apparently used her powers to rig a dice game, win a strongman competition, and extort a merchant after tricking him into thinking he had run her over with his carriage. The last one was particularly upsetting, but I still kept my mouth shut.

After the food was all gone Sokka declared he was going to bed early so that he could go fishing the next morning. Zuko asked to go with him to learn how to fish and so he went to bed as well. The idea of Sokka trying to teach Zuko anything made me laugh, but they were getting along again so it made me happy. Aang was clearly quite tired from his day of firebending so he followed not long after.

Toph helped me put away the food in a comfortable silence. When we were all done I sat down, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. The pains were still coming and going in my stomach. "Katara." I was afraid Toph could sense I was in pain but she didn't, or at least she didn't say anything. "Katara, I need your help."

"What is it, Toph?" I was kind of surprised she was asking for my help on anything.

"I need you to write some things down for me. I want to send a letter to my parents." I smiled.

"I'll be happy to help." I wrote down everything she asked me too and then rolled it up. We went to the messenger hawk cage that Sokka found earlier and gave the bird the letter. I had no idea how it survived in the house alone for so long but I was glad it was available.

"Thank you, Katara," Toph said. "And I really am sorry. You're going to be a great mother." I gave Toph a hug.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Toph walked into Azula's old room. There were plenty of rooms to pick, besides the one that belonged to Zuko's family, but I still didn't want to sleep alone. I peered into Zuko's old room and seen him fast asleep. I quietly crawled into the bed with my clothes still on and made sure to leave plenty of space between us.

Zuko woke up anyways. He took a moment to figure out it was me and then smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He sat up and the candle next to him lit. "I didn't think you would-"

I know what I said, and this is probably selfish, but I don't want to sleep alone." Zuko smiled and repeated himself.

"It's okay." I sat up as well. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but what did Toph say to you today."

"Oh." I played with my fingers. "She just thinks I act like everyone's mom and I'm too bossy." I tried my best to sound unbothered. Even if she apologized the idea still hurt.

"Well, so what?" Zuko asked rhetorically. "That's what's so great about you. If you weren't like that I wouldn't be here right now. I would be on that stupid warship following Aang to who knows where." He was being serious but I still laughed. Toph was right earlier though."

"Hey," I said a little hurt.

"No, I mean after that. If anyone one our age would be a good mother, it's you." Zuko smiled. "I know you will be."

"Thank you." The candle went out.

"Now get some sleep." We both lay down, still far enough apart that we were not touching. He reached over and took one of my hands. I flinched but then relaxed and put my hand back in his. "Goodnight Katara."

"Goodnight Zuko."

XOXO THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. The Boiling Rock

**SORRYTHISTOOKSOLONG!**

"Do it!" I woke up with Hama's voice still ringing in my ear, absolutely terrified. It took me a moment to realize it was already late in the morning and I was alone in Zuko's bed. Toph appeared at the doorway.

"You alright sugar queen?"

"Where's Zuko." She huffed at me.

"Him and your brother left before any of us were up." I started to panic again.

"Where- what for?" I tried to keep my voice level. Toph shrugged.

"They were talking about fishing last night remember, and Appa is still here so they couldn't have gone far." I sighed. "Me and Aang are going to practice earth bending so we'll be in the courtyard."

"Uh- yah okay." I slowly woke myself up and eventually climbed out of bed. I sat on the floor in front of the mirror in the corner of the room and redid my hair. Once it was tied back up, I went into the Fire Lady's room and put on another one of her dresses.

I still felt odd when I wore red, but it was even weirder seeing my stomach through almost everything I had on. I grabbed a towel and headed down the beach.

It was still early enough that no one was out yet. I stripped out of the clean dress and set it on my towel. I started splashing around in the shallow water and I immediately felt calmer. There were only a few people down the beach. I doubt the could see me very well, but to be safe I didn't allow myself to bend. Without bending the water got boring quite quickly, so I dried myself and put the red dress back on.

When I got back to the house, I decided to cook lunch. I made enough for the three of us, and for the most part I was fine. Every so often I would remember Sokka and Zuko were gone and worried, but I would just calm myself and get back to work. I set the finished meal out of the table and went out to the courtyard to tell Aang and Toph it was ready.

I was shocked to see nearly the whole thing was ripped up. "Oh my-"

"Don't worry, I can fix this." Toph said confidently.

"Okay, well I made lunch." I kept looking around at the destroyed courtyard. "So, come get it."

"Oh boy." Aang ran past me excitedly.

"Okay cool." Toph said. She raised her hands and in only a few seconds the courtyard was level again. It was all cracked up, but perfectly flat.

"Impressive." I said.

"I know." She said.

Toph and Aang kept joking about something they did earlier the whole time we ate. I pretended I understood and laughed along. After they were done, they went back outside and started to ruin the courtyard again.

I took the alone time to explore the house. I recognized Zuko and Azula room and found one I thought might be Zuko's Uncle's old room. The master bedroom was even bigger than I thought. The main part led to the closest Zuko showed me and through another door was a smaller room with a single bed. From all of the paintings I could tell it was for the old Fire Lady but couldn't tell why she would sleep on her own.

There was a smaller room with weapon racks that must have been for the immediate security to house in and a large balcony hidden by a set of stairs I hadn't seen when we first got there. I went through all the clothes in the house and picked out ones I thought would fit my friends now. It felt strange wearing their clothes, but it was too useful to not take them.

I took everyone's clothes and the ones I just found into the Fire Lord's room. I went into the room with a large bath and eventually figured out how to run the water. For the next couple of hours, I cleaned all the clothes and divided them up into piles.

I felt weird giving Sokka the Fire Lord's clothes but decided better him then Zuko. Zuko got the smaller things that were left in his uncle's room. Toph got a majority of Azula's old things and Aang could loosely wear Zuko's childhood clothes. I washed a few more of the Fire Lady's clothes for myself and put them in a basket. I dragged the massive basket of clothes out to the main room and divided them into piles.

"There you are." Aang said.

"Oh, did you need something?" I asked, folding one of the last shirts I had.

"No, just wondering. What's this?" He asked looking down at the clothes.

"I found this stuff around the house and cleaned the stuff I thought you guys could wear."

"Thanks. That's actually really nice of you" He sounded less upset then he had recently been with me. I smiled at him and pointed to the stuff meant for him.

"Do you guys know when those two are going to be back." Aang simply shrugged while reaching down for the clothes.

"Don't start freaking out on us princess." Toph laughed to herself. "You guys want to go hang out by the water." I huffed at her dismissal but nodded and followed her and Aang outside. The sun was about to start setting but there was still plenty of people a little further down the beach.

"No bending." I warned. They both nodded and continued towards the water. I watched them throw their clothes across the sand and start splashing around in their wrappings. Aang looked up at me questioningly.

"Are you going to get in?" He asked.

"Uh- maybe later." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at my stomach.

"We don't care about that." I crossed my arms around my waist. "Just get in."

"I know there's no point in hiding it but I just feel-"

"Okay, it's alright." He turned back towards the water and started pushing around seaweed. I sat on the sand right up to where the waves were barely touching my feet when the water came up. Aang found a little star crab and held it up excitedly while Toph seemed happy just standing in the very shallow water. I looked up and down the beach and spotted the closest person. Confident they were far enough away, I flicked my wrist and formed a wave the nearly swallowed Toph whole.

"Hey!" She cried as she stood up again. "You said no bending." I giggle into my hands.

"I didn't, you just weren't paying attention to the wave." Just as I started to laugh again a huge wave crashed over me.

"Aang!" I spit the salty water out and pushed my now soaked hair out of my face.

"You should have been paying attention." My scowl twisted back into a fit of laughter. I stood up and threw my drenched clothes up by theirs. I spot Aang staring at me, so I sent a wave over his head.

"Now we're even." I said with a smirk. Toph and I laughed as Aang regained his three of us splashed around the shallow water until the sun was completely set. When the two of them got out I dried them and their clothes off and they got dressed.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Toph asked.

"I want to try something really fast." I stepped further out into the water until it went up to my chest. I took a deep breath and then sat in place so that I was completely submerged. Before my breath could run out, I wrapped my arms around myself and started to will the water around me to heal.

I stayed underwater until I couldn't hold my breath anymore. When I went up for air my whole body felt numb, but a good kind of numbness. "Woah, what was that?" Aang asked. I shrugged not really knowing what I just did. "Well, did it do anything?" He asked.

"I kind of just feel tingly all over." I stepped out of the ocean, dried myself off completely, and put my clothes on. "Let's just go eat." I threw a bunch of random vegetables in a pot to make a quick soup for the three of us. I told them both to go fix the courtyard the best they could while they waited. Toph argued it looked good enough but eventually Aang got her to leave me alone in the kitchen.

I put out the soup on the table in the main room and called them inside. I was surprised how near perfect they got it to look again. Dinner was boring, with the most eventful part being when Aang bent his soup to look like an octopus wiggling around in his bowl. Everyone finished and I volunteered to clean up.

Once the dishes were clean, I wished Toph and Aang a goodnight and went to bed. I left the white dress I had on and crawled into Zuko's bed. I was surprised by how exhausted I felt, because even worrying about Sokka and Zuko couldn't keep me awake for long.

I dreamt about Sokka on the old fishing boat we had in the South Pole. I was sitting across from him as he made his usual complaints about 'magic' and scanned the ocean for fish. He raised his spear over his head, to catch a fish in front of him when I heard a voice. "Help preserve our tradition Katara." My arms raised against my will and the horrible voice continued. "This is your duty to your mother." My wrist twitched and Sokka froze.

"Katara what are you doing?" Sokka sounded fearful.

"I don't know, I can't stop." My arm moved again and Sokka flew overboard." I watched in horror as he thrashed around in the icy water, begging for me to help him.

"Katara, please!" He cried out. "Help me!"

"I don't know how, I can't stop it!" I started to cry as I watched Sokka shake the boat in an attempt to get out of the water.

"Sokka!" I screamed out helplessly before waking up.

"Katara don't worry I'm right here." Sokka was shaking my shoulder until I realized I was back in the real world. It was morning and he was standing right in front of me. I sat up and gave him a tight hug.

"I was so worried you idiot." I sat on the bed with the blanket still covering me. "I didn't know where you and Zuko went." I remembered Zuko was gone too and immediately asked, "Where's Zuko?" Sokka gave me a nervous smile.

"He went on a walk with Toph, so that he could be away when you tell- well um." I raised an eyebrow. "We didn't go fishing, we went and got Dad." Just as he said it our Dad appeared in the doorway.

"Katara?" He asked rhetorically. He quickly came over and gave me a hug. He froze. Very slowly he pulled out of the hug and looked down at my stomach. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Dad, I was going to tell you." My words trailed off as he looked back up at me. The look in his eyes was too much so I looked down at my hands.

"Katara." He stopped and thought for a long awkward silence. "Are you?" Before he finished his question, I started to cry. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"I'm so sorry." He sat on the bed next to me and didn't say anything for another long while.

"Did you know last time you seen me?" I couldn't get myself to answer because I knew it would make him feel worse. My lack of an answer was enough for him because my dad just sighed.

"So how long has it been? A few months?"

"Five." It took so much out of me to just say that much. I could almost see his heart breaking as he took in what I said. "Dad, I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you and that I even-"

"Don't say that." He cut me off. "You should never be sorry to have a child." He sighed again. "It may have been the most irresponsible thing you've ever done but it is not its fault."

"Him." I said surprisingly confidently. Dad looked back up at me.

"Him?" He repeated.

"Toph said it's a boy." He looked back down at my stomach and for a split second I thought he was going to smile.

"Well then. He isn't to blame." He gestured to my bump. "You and-" My father stopped again. "You and who are to blame?" He sounded more angry then disappointed now. Dad looked over to Sokka, who was awkwardly watching this conversation unfold. "Well?" He looked at me again. "Do I know him?" I nodded. Dad stood up. "Is it- the avatar?" I shook my head and for some reason that made my dad relax quite a bit.

"It's Zuko." Sokka blurted out. I glared at him and he covered his mouth with his hands. Dad looked at Sokka and then at me and back at Sokka.

"Zuko?" His face and voice gave nothing away. "Sokka, did you say Zuko?" Sokka stammered a few times but Dad turned to me before he got a coherent word out.

"Yes." I felt like I was about to throw up from all the guilt surfacing inside me. "It's Zuko's." Dad looked back at the floor and then walked out without saying anything. I doubted Dad would do anything to Zuko, but I still didn't want any more fighting. I threw the blankets off me and stood up. Sokka gasped.

"Katara." He looked at me with absolute terror and pointed at my belly. "What-?" He couldn't form his question, but I looked down and immediately seen what was wrong.

Blood.

It wasn't a lot, but it soaked through the white dress I was wearing. I half fell back into a sitting position on the bed. My whole body froze in fear and I could feel my eyes begin to water. "Sokka, I don't-"

"Is something wrong?" I didn't know. Obviously, something made me bleed but nothing felt off. I wrapped my arms around my waste.

"I- I don't know."

"Dad!" Sokka sounded more worried then he would normally let show, and it only made me feel even more panicked. "Dad help!" I heard footsteps running down the hall before Dad came back in.

"Sokka, what?!" Our dad seemed to hear the fear in Sokka's call as well. Sokka pointed at me and our dad's gaze landed on the blood.

"Oh no." His earlier anger was completely gone. He stood in front of me. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head. He thought for a moment before yelling. "Suki!" Before I could wonder what, he was doing, our old friend came in the room and assessed the situation. I watched her look me up and down and hold back whatever reaction she was going to give. Dad looked between Suki and I. Katara you need to go get this blood off you and if you've stopped bleeding already, we'll all just relax and figure this out later.

"What if I'm not?" My voice was quiet and shaky.

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Dad wouldn't look me in the eye when he spoke. I just cried more.

"Dad, I real am sorry." He gave me a forced smile.

"Not right now, Katara." He looked up at Suki. "Can you help her out?" Suki nodded and then looked down at me. She gave me a hand and I got to my feet. Suki gave me a brief side-hug and led me out of the room. I heard Dad telling Sokka to help him find the others while they waited.

I showed Suki the Fire Lord's room and the bath that was in the room just off it. She immediately turned the faucet on and started to fill the tub. "It's good to see you Katara." Under normal circumstances, her blatant pity would have bothered me but at the time it didn't affect me. "Looks like we have some catching up to do." She poured some bottles of soup with strong scents into the tub.

Suki ordered me to take off my wrappings and I hesitantly obeyed. I felt awkward at first. Suki started helping me as if this was just another mission of hers and I felt a little better being handled that way. She handed me at towel and said to give her a moment. She came back with a bottle of something else and Zuko trailing in behind her. "Zuko?!" It took him a second to take in the sight of me.

"Katara?" He asked blankly. I wanted to hug him but couldn't get myself to move. He took a step towards me but stopped. He looked down and lifted his foot.

I watched him stare the blood on the fabric laying on the floor and then immediately looked up at me in panic. He stepped in front of me and yanked me into his arms. He ran a hand through my hair. I still couldn't move, I just stood there and kept silently crying. "What happened?"

"You were gone- and then my dad came back- and I- I don't know." I was still crying and was getting cold from standing in only a towel.

"Zuko can you just heat the water, she needs to relax." Suki asked.

"What happened?!" He still didn't let go of me.

"We're trying to figure out so just calm down." Suki said more firmly. "Katara needs to relax. I know you're worried too, but you're just working her up even more." Suki had no malice in her voice, but it was clear she wasn't going to be patient with Zuko. I finally raised my arms and wrapped them around Zuko. He gave me another slight squeeze before calmly talking again.

"Sorry, I just want to-"

"Zuko." Suki scolded as levelly as possible.

"Okay." He ran his hand down my back one more time before stepping away and kneeling in front of the bath. He put his hand in the water and took a deep breath, as he exhaled steam started rising from the water.

"Now go make yourself busy." Suki ordered Zuko. "I'm sure her father still wants to talk to you." Zuko gave me a kiss on the forehead as he gave me one last hug.

"Everything is going to be alright. Right?" He squatted a little, so he was looking at me straight on. I managed to give him a simple nod. Zuko took my hand for a second and then left me alone with Suki again.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She spoke more gently again. I stepped into the water and dropped the towel. Suki gave me her hand so I could slowly lower myself. As soon as I was sitting the blood started to stain the bath water. I watched it and wanted to cry again. "It's going to be okay Katara."

Suki poured whatever was in the bottle she had into the water. It made the whole room smell like flowers. She started to rinse me clean with a bowl and sponge she found on the shelf above. She didn't seem to mind at all, but she had to ask me to relax repeatedly because I wouldn't stop tensing at the sight of blood. "Thank you, Suki." I sounded so quiet when I spoke, I didn't even know if she heard me.

"Of course." She finished rinsing my hair and told me to turn away from her. Suki dropped my wet hair out of the bath and started to retie it into a braid. "So, its Zuko's?" She said it as a question, but I knew she didn't need me to answer.

"Um, yeah."

"Where did you two get time for that?" She laughed to herself. "Alright all done." Suki picked up the towel and then gave me her hand. I slowly pulled myself up and stepped out of the bath. While wrapped in the towel I started to bend the water on my skin, but Suki grabbed my wrist. "No, you have to wait a second Katara. We have to check if you're still bleeding." I swallowed hard. Suki handed me another little towel and I knew what she expected me to do. "I'll be right back."

When she left, I did as I should, but I couldn't look at the little towel. I wasn't sure what I would do if I saw more blood. After forcing myself to calm down for a while I looked down and peeked at the little looked good as new. I sighed with a huge smile. Suki came back with a pile of clothes. She probably read my expression.

"See, it's alright." I nodded happily. "I hope these fit." She held up the clothes she was holding. "Take your time, I need to go eat something."

"Thank you, Suki." She nodded with a smile and left me alone. I dropped the two towels and used water bending to completely dry myself off. I pulled on the clothes Suki gave me and sighed. They fit perfectly but hid absolutely nothing. I smoothed the fabric over my small bump and stared at it for a while.

Eventually, I mustered up the courage to go look for everyone. I could hear them all arguing in the main room. As soon as they noticed me watching them the room went quiet.

Zuko immediately got up from where he was sitting. He didn't say anything, he just enveloped me in another tight hug. I could see over Zuko's shoulder and saw dad looking at the two of us with an odd expression. Zuko let go and scanned my whole body.

"Everything is okay?" He asked fearfully. I nodded with a slight smile. He returned it with a smile bigger than any I've ever seen from him. I reached down and took his hand as I led him back to the long bench he was sitting on before I came in.

Dad was fixated on our hands for a moment before speaking in a much calmer voice then he was using moments before. "Okay, Katara start from the beginning. What happened?" I let go of Zuko's hand and crossed my arms around my waist. I felt embarrassed again.

"I kind of suspected something weird was happening a few months ago but didn't really think about it until Toph told me one night about what she felt." I said as confidently as I could.

"Yeah but she didn't say anything to the rest of us until this crazy old lady-" Sokka blurted out.

"Sokka." Dad scolded and he immediately stopped talking. I was glad because I felt horrible

"I didn't want to tell anyone or deal with it, so I just ignored it." I swallowed hard.

"That wasn't smart Katara. It could have gotten both of you in trouble." Dad sounded disappointed again. "But forget all of that for now, do you know why were you bleeding? It stopped right?" I felt uncomfortable but nodded anyways.

"I don't know, I just woke up to it." Dad thought to himself for a while.

"Has anything happened recently? Anything difficult?" I thought about the night in the forest last week and all the nightmares I've had since then. My eyes started to water again, but I only nodded. Dad gestured for me to elaborate, but my words got stuck in my throat. I shook my head, not wanting to retell my experience in the woods.

"What happened Katara?" Dad looked worried again.

"We were staying with this lady and we found out she was a water bender from our tribe that escaped captivity." The tears were silently streaming down my face again. "She was teaching me some bending techniques and then-" I couldn't get myself to say it.

"Katara, what did she do?" Zuko put and arm around me. I felt sick just thinking about it.

"She told me about how people have water in their blood and she- she made me-" I was completely sobbing at that point, and everyone watched me awkwardly with a mix of pity and confusion.

"Sokka and Zuko found me and tried to help but-" I still couldn't say it. I was imagining the two of them being dangled in front of me again and I wanted to throw up.

"Okay, calm down." Zuko said. "Don't cry anymore." I looked at him and then my dad. Dad had the same confused look he had earlier.

"Hama, the lady, used bending on Sokka and I to control us and make us fight one another. Katara managed to pull us away from each other for a while but eventually Hama forced her to stop her." Zuko was barely calm as he spoke. "With- with her preferred method." His cool tone wavered for a second. I covered my eyes but couldn't get the twisting feeling in my gut out of my mind. "Hama figured out Katara was pregnant and she used that on Katara to make her snap." Zuko said.

"I just felt myself freeze and then there was a twisting feeling in my stomach and I- I did what she wanted." I recoiled at the memory. "I didn't want to I just-"

"Relax. You did what you had to." Zuko ran his hand up and down my arm. "After the villagers took Hama away, Katara told us. And now we're here."

"This is the only time you've been bleeding?" Dad asked. I could see he was trying his best to be rational instead of emotional. I nodded. "Then all you can do is relax, it's probably stress induced, it would have happened sooner if the woman caused any damage."

I didn't really know how to react to this, so I stayed quiet.

"So, what now?" Aang asked. I was a little surprised he was the first to ask, but it made sense. His problems were the world's problems. They would always be more important than mine.

"We can still get you ready to face the Fire Lord." Sokka said. "Katara is just going to have to take it easy." I wanted to protest and demand I help like everyone else, but I knew that was selfish.

"You're practically a master water bender anyways." A said with a forced smile. Aang didn't seem to notice and smiled back.

"I think its best for everyone to take a break for the rest of today." Dad said. "We'll discuss these things tomorrow." Dad looked at me. "Katara, I'd like to speak with you. Alone." I swallowed nervously. Everyone got up and went out to the courtyard and awkwardly watched me for as long as they could.

"Dad I- "

"Don't. There's nothing I can do so there's no point to getting worked up." He cut me off. "I am going to go back to the South Pole." I was stunned at his immediate redirection.

"You can't leave now, we just got you back!" I cried.

"Katara. I want you to come with me, so your Gran-Gran and I can take care of you." I thought about it for a second and smiled.

"I miss her." Then I frowned. "But I can't."

"Katara it's not just you that you have to consider here." Dad said. "You've already scared everyone this morning, I think you should come home with me."

"I can't leave them." I pointed to the courtyard door. "I can't take Zuko's baby away from him. He hasn't done anything to deserve that."

"He can see him eventually."

"No!" I said louder then I meant to. "I know what it's like to have your Dad off fighting some war. I'm not doing that." Dad looked at me with another strange look.

"I have to go back anyways, they need me more." He stood up. "Everyone back home could help you out, and it would be a lot safer."

"I can't- "Dad was only half listening.

"You should take it easy." I nodded. "And stop worrying about that lady, uh Hama. She's gone, and what she made you do doesn't say anything about you." I swallowed.

"'I know that. It was just horrible." Dad nodded and walked out to the courtyard. I followed him and looked out with a content smile. Suki and Sokka were fighting each other, boomerang versus knife. It was gross and cute at the same time.

Zuko and Toph were ganging up on Aang, trying to crush him and then burn him alive. Right when the two of them had him backed against the courtyard wall I raised my arms and summoned that water in the fountain. With a simple gesture I flung the stream at Toph and Zuko. They were drenched head to toe and Aang pointed and laughed. I covered my mouth and giggled into my sleeve. "Katara, your supposed to be relaxing." Dad said with a raised eyebrow and half smile.

I kept laughing as Zuko helped Toph off the ground. "Okay. I know." I said in between laughs. "Sorry." I couldn't tell but it almost looked like Dad wanted to laugh as well.

"That's not fair Katara. You know we can't fight back anymore." Toph groaned.

"Sorry." I dried their clothes and put the water back in the fountain. "But it was still funny." Toph didn't look very amused but Zuko looked back at me with a smirk. He ran up to me and looked at my Dad awkwardly.

"Can we talk?" I didn't answer.

"I'm going to town, we need some more food." I said to Dad.

"I don't know if that's- "I cut him off.

"Zuko can go with me, it's fine." He looked me up and down and then over to Zuko.

"Some else should go instead." Dad said.

"No." I said. "Toph is still wanted in town, and Aang can help you and Suki get settled. Dad, I'm fine."

"I don't think- "

"Dad. It will be fine." He still wanted to argue but didn't. "We'll be back before dinner."

"No funny business." He looked between Zuko and I.

"Aye-aye chief." Zuko seemed to immediately regret his word choice because he looked down at the floor and flushed as brightly as his scar.

"We'll be fine." I reassured. Zuko and I went inside, and I grabbed the bag in the kitchen that had all the money. Zuko came over to me and put a big sun hat on me. He had one just like it on.

"People can't recognize us if we want to stay her and our skin- "He pointed at his scar and sighed as his sentence trailed off. I tightened the hat.

"Aye-aye chief." I mocked. He laughed as he turned red again and smiled at me.

"Let's go." He said with a smirk. We barely made it outside before he asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Zuko, I'm fine." I was almost positive that there was nothing wrong. "I wouldn't be doing anything if I thought it was going to hurt him." I placed a hand on my belly.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just do." I said. "Do you want me to freak out again?"

"No, I just- "Zuko sighed. "I can't even describe the sinking feeling I felt when I saw you earlier." I took his hand.

"If anything is wrong, I'll tell you. Right now, the best thing everyone can do is calm down. Just let me try to be normal." He gave me a forced half-smile as he laced his fingers in mine and tightened his hold on my hand. I wasn't sure if we did, but I but it felt like we got there a lot fast then I had last time with Toph and Sokka.

We ended up just buying a massive bag or rice because Sokka was apparently still going to teach Zuko to fish later. We passed over all of the meat vendors. Zuko insisted I try this stick that has burning bread on it. He bought two and showed me how to eat it.

I blew out the fire and slowly bit down on the top piece. It was a very sweet, toasted type of bread. I smiled and thanked him, admitting it was pretty good. Zuko wouldn't let me help him with the rice, so I stopped even offering as we left town.

I would have ate dozens of the those flaming stick things but was too shy to admit something that trivial. I knew it was a pregnancy thing.

Right by the entrance of the path back to the beach there was a young boy sitting on his own. He looked only about four years old and seemed to be by himself. I think Zuko could tell I wanted to at least ask him what he was doing, because he took my hand and pulled me away.

"Lady." The boy called as we were about to pass. I pretended I didn't hear him to appease Zuko. "Please lady." I pulled at Zuko's hand and he subtly shook his head. I dropped his hand and turned to the boy anyways. "Do you have any change, or some food?"

"Why are you all alone?" I asked as softly as I could.

"Dad went to help to Fire Lord, but when he didn't come back mom went to find him." I wasn't sure if the little boy understood what his parents meant by that, but I could sense Zuko standing behind me in discomfort. I offered the boy my hand and he stood up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kazu." I smiled.

"Well its nice to meet you Kazu." I reached for the coin purse at my waist and opened it up. I closed it again and untied it completely.

"My name is Katara." I handed him the whole bag and he looked up at me in wonder.

"Are you sure?" Kazu asked in astonishment. I nodded.

"Go make sure you get something to eat and stay out of trouble." He surprised me with a hug. He was only about half my height, so his arms wrapped around my bump. Kazu looked up at me.

"What's that?"

"It's my baby." He looked down at it again.

"Hello baby." I chuckled to myself.

"Thank you." I ran a hand threw the little boy's hair as he gave me another hug.

"No problem." He tucked the little bag into his pocket and quickly ran off. When I turned back to face Zuko I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but well get some more money somehow." He shook his head.

"My father did that. He doesn't have anyone because of my father." I pressed a hand against his cheek. "And I was going to do the same thing."

"You aren't your father." I said. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. He exhaled and looked down at me.

"Thank you for helping him." I smiled, took his hand again, and nodded.

"Can I sit down for a bit before we walk back?" I asked.

"Oh- uh- is something wrong?" He was immediately panicked again.

"Zuko, everything is fine. I'm just tired." I said reassuringly. He huffed and dropped the bag of rice. We both sat were Kazu, the little boy, was and I leaned up against him. I relaxed but after a while Dad's offer popped into my head again. "Dad wants me to go home with him, to the South Pole." Zuko didn't say anything but I felt his head twist to look at me. "But I don't think I can."

"It would probably be safer for you." I couldn't figure out his tone.

"The South Pole is my home, but the only person really left there for me is Gran-Gran and well Dad." I looked up at his and seen him trying to read me. "I miss her, and I'll miss my dad, but I can't leave you guys."

"I think your Dad might have a point." Zuko said hesitantly. "It would be so much safer for you to be far, far away."

"Dad said I was being selfish, but I don't want my baby to be away from their father just because of this stupid war."

"Oh." Was all Zuko said for a while. "Like us." He said to himself. "Like that boy."

"Do you really think I should go back?" I asked.

"I didn't know you even cared about that." Zuko said flatly. I wrapped around his arm and leaned into him again.

"Of course, I do." I laughed to myself. "You could even say that why this happened in the first place. We both just missed our parents." Zuko chuckled as well. I felt his ribcage rattle and smiled.

"I know what you did for that boy was a good thing, but I think we should leave before he can come back." Zuko sighed to himself.

"I know." I replied.

"So, you don't want to go home with your Dad?" He asked again.

"No. I don't think so." I said.

"I think he's going to really hate me now." Zuko laughed again.

"Maybe, but only for a little while. He knows what you've done for all of us."

"He was pretty grateful I helped Sokka break him out of the boiling rock, but I think he might have ruined it."

"No, he'll come around. Just give him some time." I secretly hoped the same would be true for myself. Zuko pulled away so he could look me in the eye.

"If you decided to stay with us, I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you guys safe." He placed a hand on my stomach for the first time without asking and it took me by surprise. "It's the three of us now." I smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"If you're okay with it then I'm staying." He stood up and offered me a hand.

"You good to go back now?" I took his hand and nodded. I wrapped my arm around his free one as we were about to head off. He pulled a flyer off the wall and we're back on the trail.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just a poster for something my mom made me go see all the time when Azula and I were little." Zuko's tone was unreadable.

"Maybe, we can all go." I offered shyly.

"Nah, they aren't any good." He shrugged and crumpled the paper in his hand. For the rest of the way back Zuko told me about the adventure Sokka took him on. I did my best to not react when he mentioned things like my father's prison conditions and his ex-girlfriend, Mai.

Zuko reassured me many times that there was absolutely no way his sister knows about the baby. Azula probably scared me more then his father.

When we got back, I was already sleepy again but busied myself with cooking so that I wouldn't fall asleep. I was left alone in the kitchen as I made a mountain of food for everyone, so I had plenty of time to think to myself. I kept thinking about the events of today.

I wouldn't admit to the others that the guilt I felt was boiling over. I wouldn't admit that I was afraid to sleep and wake up to the same thing. I wouldn't admit that I felt jealous of the actual relationship Zuko had with the depressing girl. I wouldn't admit I was glad Aang seemed to be giving up on me. I wiped under my eyes and put out all the food I made. I decided during my culinary pity party I wasn't going to decide if I was going with Dad. I would let everyone vote, my wants were selfish, so I had to give them the chance to give me their opinion.

I called everyone inside and they all found a place around the feast. I didn't waste any time. "Guys, Dad wants me to go back to the South Pole with him." I said. "Do you think I should?"

"You're leaving us?" Sokka looked at Dad with clear devastation. "We just got you back."

"I am. I was going to wait to tell you tomorrow, but I would be more useful back home. All of our men are still in prison, they need someone down there." Dad sounded completely reasonable. "I think it would be a lot safer for Gran-Gran to take care of Katara, so I want her to come with me."

"No." Sokka said not looking up from his food. "You both can't leave me." He sounded so disappointed.

"You'll see them both again." Suki said. "I know I haven't been with you guys for as long, but I think after what I seen this morning Katara could use a break." Suki looked like she felt bad for having her opinion.

"Maybe, but that isn't fair to Zuko." Toph argued. I looked at Zuko, but his gaze was fixed on his lap. "It's a risk sure, but we all know it's important to Katara."

"I already learned everything I can from Katara so she might as well go home." Aang said and my jaw dropped. "I'll miss her but why would she even bother staying at this point." He crossed his arms and looked down at his food. I think he knew what he said was hurtful, but I wasn't sure if it was intentional.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted angrily. "Why would you say that?!" Zuko finally looked up and spoke calmly before Sokka and Aang could start arguing.

"That's my son, and I just want whatever is best for him." He looked at Aang and then to me. "If you want to stay, you should- " He trailed off and I could tell he was trying to come up with justification for siding with me.

"It might be a dumb idea to stay Katara, but you have been there for me and all of us." Toph said. "I'll still be there for you, even when you're being stupid." She smiled at me and reciprocated to show appreciation. Zuko spoke again.

"I know why you're asking but it doesn't matter what any of us think." He said. "You do what you think is best for both of you," He looked around at everyone else, almost demanding they agree. "And well help you any way we can."

Nobody said anything else on the matter. The rest of the meal was filled with conversation about the prison bust. Sokka rather obliviously brought up our experience with Hama, so I excused myself and gave into my unwarranted exhaustion.

It went into Zuko's room and looked at the bed. I almost forgot about everything going on until I pulled back the blanket. I felt my chest tighten and a lump form in my chest.

Blood.

It was just there. Dried up in the center of the bed, like it was just there to taunt me. I threw the blanket back over it and pried my eyes away. I felt sick all over again. I took the top blanket off and dragged it across the room.

I made myself as comfortable as I could in the armchair next to Zuko's old wardrobe. I let myself cry. At first it felt relieving to let it out, but I soon realized I felt an infinite amount of dread and I couldn't stop myself. I only stopped sobbing when my body was too sore to move. I don't remember the tears ever stopping before I fell asleep.

"Katara?" I woke up suddenly. Zuko was knelt in front of me. He pulled his hand a way in shock but placed it back on my chin. He gently pressed him thumb and swiped under my eyes. "What's the matter." I pulled the blanket of myself out of embarrassment. I didn't say anything. "Come on Katara, you said you'll tell me when things are wrong. What is it?" He didn't sound as freaked out like he was earlier, but he still worried.

I woke myself up a little more and looked around the room to try and steady how disoriented I felt. "I'm sorry- I- "I tried to talk but stopped and inhaled again. "I ruined your bed and I just- "I felt like I was about to cry again.

"That's it?" He said almost laughing. "Come on- "

"No. I- No." I stammered. "Zuko I feel so guilty for letting it get that far, for somehow putting him in danger." I wrapped my arms around myself. I was surprised at how easily Zuko could pick me up still. I wiggled in his arms and pushed away so that he would put me down. I stood up and slowly stopped leaning against him. "I don't know what I would have done if I- "

"If." He repeated. "It didn't happen so you can't worry about the ifs."

"Should I go home with my Dad?" I took his hand and he led me into the Fire Lord's room and then into the smaller room for his mother.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will tell you to get some sleep." He gestured towards his mother's old bed. I immediately crawled under the blanket. I pat the space next to me and waited for Zuko to join me. "I don't think your father- "

"Please." He sighed and sat next to didn't lie down so I sat up and wrapped my arms around his side. "I want to stay, with you, and I know that is probably selfish." He didn't say anything but returned the embrace. "You make me feel safe." I laughed to myself at how drastically my opinion about Zuko had changed. "And I promised I help you find you uncle." He sighed and pulled a blanket over us.

"We can't worry about him right now.

"But- "

"Go to sleep Katara, its alright." He said calmly. Eventually I listened and fell fast asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS FOR READING XOXOX**


	15. update :)

Hello my beautiful readers!

I am so sorry for keeping anyone that has been following along waiting. I have been working on massively rewriting this FIC for a few months. I plan on continuing on and finishing this adventure the gaang is going on before I publish anymore chapters. The story has been planned out but I will still be open to suggestions. Once a draft of the entire story is finished I will come back and republish this story with updates. I feel I have really improved in my writing and wanted to follow the show more faithfully. I hope you will still think it is worth the wait. See you soon!

xoxo yellow bender


End file.
